


The Good, The Bad, and the Hounds

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, The Huckleberry Hound Show (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: In a story during the 1800's during the infamous Gold Rush, Huckleberry Hound and his niece and nephew are looking for a new home to start a new life for their family. While there, they run into Stinky Dalton and his gang along with Kevin Barr and the Cul-De-Sac Kids. The town is counting on one person to save them who disappeared roughly a year ago: Mike Mazinsky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written in August 26th, and it's still going on to this day. CartoonNetwork90sFan and I only own our OC's and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.

I know what you're thinking; this isn't Cartoon Network City, that's because you're right, because this story started in The Wild West in the year 1849: where heroes are going to save their town, but right now, we see three blue dogs. Riding on their horses on is the famous Huckleberry Hound and the female young dog who wore a pink top with black hat and purple neckerchief and the boy wore a blue pants, brown vest with a black neckerchief and brown hat. They are Carolyn and Darryl Hound: the niece and nephew of the famed Huckleberry Hound.

"Uncle Huck, are we lost?" Darryl asked.

"We're not lost, kiddos, ya just gotta trust your good 'ol Uncle Huck." The adult dog smiled.

"I feel like we haven't seen a city in years." Carolyn complained.

"I'm getting tired and hungry, do we have any food?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah, we got a nugget, remember?" Carolyn smirked.

"You always have to have a smart comeback, don't ya, Sis?" Darryl sighed.

"Sure do." Carolyn giggled.

Darryl groaned and rolled his eyes as they rode along through the Wild West plains for what seemed like an eternity. Luckily, they soon stopped into a restaurant.

"Finally, some food," Darryl said. "I could go for a ham sandwich or some steamed apple pie just like Mom always makes."

"Let's see what they got, kiddos." Huckleberry smiled to his niece, nephew, and even their horses.

They were all allowed into the restaurant and found some food at long last.

"Ah, a sizzling hot dessert like they talk about." Darryl smiled hungrily.

But unfortunately, much to their dismay, it was just a mirage.

"No, no, no!" Darryl complained. "Why? Why? WHY?!"

"Don't be overly dramatic, Bro." Carolyn commented.

"Shucks! It must've been one of those tricky type mirages." Huckleberry said to his niece and nephew.

Darryl and Carolyn looked annoyed as they had been tricked. They were soon crawling around under the blistering hot sun.

"I sure could use a glass of water right about now," Huckleberry panted. He got his wish, however, it was a big wave which then splashed on them, getting all of them wet. "Me and my big mouth." He then muttered.

"And of course, the worst obstacle yet: The California Freeways," The narrator said, showing old-fashioned stage coaches lined up like in a modern day traffic jam. "But these natural hazards were a piece of cake compared to..."

"The Dalton Gang!" A short man grinned as he stood with his group.

"Duh, I'm Dinky." The big and tall man said, scratching his head.

"I'm Pinky." The man in pink said.

"I'm Finky!" The tiny man sucking his thumb added.

"I'm Minky~" The girl grinned while twirling her gun around.

"And I'm Stinky!" The leader concluded. "We're the Dalton gang!"

"Oh, Dalton Brothers-" The photographer began.

"And Dalton Sister!" The girl glared.

"Eh, whatever, say 'Cheese'!" The photographer then told them.

"Cheese!" The Dalton Gang soon beamed and had their picture taken.

"We're the baddest people in the West!" Minky glared. "Nobody can top us!"

"I don't think so, Dorkette!" A young male voice retorted.

The Dalton gang then turned around to see Kevin and his gang.

"Oh, no! Not them!" The narrator cried out.

"Who are you kids?" Stinky demanded.

"Why it's Kevin Barr and The Cul-De-Sac Kids!" The narrator announced.

"Well, some of them anyways..." Kevin clarified as he showed Gwen and Becky, holding them both.

"Well, it rolls off the tongue..." The narrator shrugged.

"Gosh, I think we have competition." Dinky said stupidly.

"Jeez, ya think?" Stinky deadpanned.

"Get lost, ya geezers!" Lee scoffed. "We're running the town! We were here first!"

"I don't think so," Stinky glared. "I don't see why we have to do what a bunch of bratty kids say."

"Dude, are you wearing pink?" Kevin mocked Pinky.

"Real men wear pink." Pinky glared.

"Whatever you say." Kevin smirked as he laughed at him.

"Dinky, get rid of 'em!" Stinky commanded.

"Duh, sure, Stinky!" Dinky replied.

"Go ahead and try it." Lee smirked as she brought out a turkey baster and squirted at him.

"What the?!" Stinky glared. "What is that?!"

"It's called a Canadian Squirt Gun." Becky replied.

"How lame can ya get? Well, ya know what we got?" Minky replied as she pulled out her gun and twirled it around her hands. "You're playin' with the big boys and girl now!"

Becky then squirted with water which knocked the guns out of her hands. Minky blinked and looked over.

"You were saying?" Becky replied. "Or would you like a taste of Lee's Krankshaft #5 perfume?"

"Hmm... You guys are good..." Stinky had to admit before getting an idea. "Why are we fighting each other? Son, if you would like, how about my team and your team work together to take over the city?"

"Hmm... Sure, on one condition," Kevin replied. "If you let me gather up more men and women in my group."

"Sure," Stinky grinned as he shook hands with Kevin. "The more, the merrier."

"That's my Kevin." Becky smiled.

"Butt out, Becky, it's my turn!" Gwen glared.

"You had your turn last week!" Becky glared back.

"That doesn't count, I was in bed all week with chicken pox!" Gwen retorted.

"Blah, blah, blah." Becky replied.

"Sarah, do you have the wanted posters I wanted you to get?" Kevin asked.

"Sure do, Kevin." Sarah replied, handing the posters to him.

"Okay, you guys, here's who we get." Kevin said.

His gang looked over at the wanted posters of Alejandro and Maya Burromuerto, Hunter, Danielle, and Hannah Dastardly, Eva Chantrey, Maggie Quinn, Amy McAuley, Heather Wong, Shelly Tanner, Jacques Fischbacher, Josee and Anna Mae Lemieux.

"Hey, those are my best friends," Sarah pointed out. "Hannah and Anna Mae."

"Think they can help us?" Kevin replied.

"I know that they will..." Sarah grinned darkly. "What're best friends for, especially with vengeance?"

"Is that Eva Chantrey?" Gwen then asked. "I've heard stories about her."

"So have I. Nobody's ever beaten her, I mean, nobody," Jonny replied. "Not even the toughest guys. One time, I heard that she broke this guy's spine in a split second."

"I know with her on our side, nobody will touch us." Kevin grinned.

"But I doubt this that someone like Jo Elliot could beat her." Becky spoke up.

"Don't worry about that, Jo disappeared a long time ago," Kevin replied. "Nobody can find her so we've got nothing to worry about," he then looked back to the adult cowboy. "Stinky, if we may, we gotta recruit our members."

"Go ahead, son." Stinky allowed.

"We're gonna teach 'em varmints a thing or two." Jonny said, trying to speak like in a Western drawl.

"Let's go, you guys." Kevin told the others.

His gang smirked and got on their horses to recruit their members. Their pictures seemed to go over town with a reward of $2,500.

"The Dalton Gang and Kevin and the Cul-De-Sac Kids..." The narrator said. "Wanted dead or un-alive."

The Dalton Gang and Kevin's gang, along with their new members, were robbing the bank. Stinky and Kevin were holding the banker as their gang were taking the money.

"Thanks, old man. We're gonna be rich!" Danielle smirked.

"You're never gonna get away with this," The banker replied. "Someone will stop you."

There seemed to be a peaceful family walking together, a man and a woman walking while strolling their baby along who had some candy only to be robbed by the gangs. The baby cried and the woman yelled out as they had been robbed by the gang, no matter who they were as they had been victims.

"The Dalton Gang and Kevin and the Cul-De-Sac Kids were despicable, lowdown, no-good cheating thieves, rotten to the core bull cats!" The narrator stated.

"What was that, Big Mouth?!" Stinky glared into the fourth wall.

"Uh... I-I said the Daltons and Kevin's friends were just the nicest group of fellas you'd ever wanna meet, and cute too." The narrator said nervously.

"That's more like it!" Stinky laughed.

"Yeah, otherwise we would've done something to you, Mr. Narrator." Kevin added.

"But the long arms of the law finally caught up to old Stinky and Kevin." The narrator then informed.

Two long arms soon reached out for the two leaders.

"Whoa!" Kevin and Stinky yelped.

Suddenly, we are shown a courtroom.

"Hey, man, what gives?!" Kevin glared.

"The Droopy City court is now in session." A cowboy said as he took his hat off while Kevin and Stinky were literally dragged into court. "The right honorable Judge Tumbleweed now presiding."

"Mr. Stinky and Mr. Barr, you've been charged with assault, train robbery, cattle rustling, and worst of all, bucketing mothers!" The judge informed.

"Gee, we're sorry." Kevin replied.

"Now you shall pay for your crimes," Judge Tumbleweed glared. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, what is your verdict?"

"Guilty, Guilty, Kevin and Stinky are guilty~" The jury sang like in a schoolyard jingle.

"Mr. Stinky and Mr. Barr, I sentence you both to 90 years in The State Penitentiary." Judge Tumbleweed glared.

Kevin and Stinky growled at the Judge.

"Erm... Make that 90 days in the county jail." Judge Tumbleweed then nervously said.

This made both of them then growl angrily at him.

"All right, how about 90 minutes in the corner with no television?" Judge Tumbleweed then asked.

"No television?!" Kevin gasped before glaring. "Forget it, pal, we'll take the 90 days!"

Meanwhile, the two were thrown in a jail.

"While Stinky and Kevin pounded in jail, their gangs waited peacefully in the town of Two Bit, California." The narrator narrated.

"There was a little town called Two Bit, Where people lived in harmony~" A chorus sang from nowhere. "They never had no kind of trouble, There was no sign of misery~"

There were then gunshots heard which made the chorus run away screaming and even made a baby cry.

"Greetings and salutations, to, um..." The Mayor greeted before pausing.

"Two Bit City, California." Ms. Bellum told him.

The population number seemed to be dropping.

"Ah, yes, I knew that, I'm the Mayor of this little town at your service," The Mayor continued. "Just one word of advice, folks: steer clear of the Daltons and cul-de-sac kids. They'll steal the shirts off your backs."

Suddenly, the bad guys rode by to prove his point.

"Not to mention your pants." The Mayor said nervously before running away with Ms. Bellum.

"The Daltons and the Cul-De-Sac Kids are running amuck!" Flem cried out.

"It's every chicken for himself!" Chicken added.

"Ellody and me first!" Lightning replied.

"Now, now, there must be an intelligent way to do this." Ellody said.

"THEY GOT GUNS!" Lightning told her.

Ellody just sighed and shook her head at her slow-witted athletic boyfriend.

"What are we gonna do?!" Carl panicked. "We're all helpless against them!"

"Hmm... We gotta do somethin'," Pops replied before getting an idea. "Unless..."

"You got a plan, Pops?" Little Suzy asked.

"It might work if... She helps us..." Pops replied.

Everyone gasped as they knew who he was talking about.

"Pops, you don't mean...?" Zoey asked.

"Sure do, sweetie." Pops nodded.

"But she's vanished after the death of her parents," Scott said. "How do you even know that she might even come back?!"

"Yes, but she was raised by her uncle and he was the best gunslinger in his time." Little Suzy reminded.

"Still... She might come back though, maybe even Jo Elliot." Scott replied.

"There's a legend behind her." Pops told them.

"A legend?" Dakota asked.

"Yes," Pops nodded. "According to the legend, if there's a full moon and a wolf howl, that means that she's coming after you."

"A wolf?" Chicken asked.

"If you people keep repeating everything I say, we're gonna be here all day." Pops told them.

"All day?" Lightning asked which made Pops glare at him. "Heh... Sorry..."

"Sorry, Pops," Johnny said. "Please continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, if there's a full moon with a wolf howl, that means she's a-comin'," Pops told them all. "They also say that she can make your shadow come to life, and make your own shadow attack you."

"It's just a legend though, so no one knows if it's true or not, I just know that she lives with her uncle because this is an alternate timeline." Little Suzy commented.

"She has a point," Pops admitted. "I just say you all better watch your backs, but who even knows if she'll ever come back into town after the death of her parents from... Uh... Well, no one knows how they died, it's one of the biggest mysteries in this town, like why are we suddenly in The Old West when we all live in a modern day city in other story-lines?"

Everyone shrugged as they looked confused.

"I dig my Western outfit though." Lightning smirked.

"As I was saying, she's the only one who can stop Kevin and his gang." Pops soon concluded.

"You think that she still lives with her uncle?" Anne Maria asked.

"That, girly, I don't know, I just do not know." Pops replied.

"Well, what's to stop us from seeing him to go see her? Anne Maria asked.

"She may not live with her uncle anymore because she's probably a bit older, and she tends to travel a lot, and I mean, alone," Pops replied. "Not even with her best friends: Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky."

"Is June gone too?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, ma'am, she lives out of town." Pops nodded.

"So, what do we do, Pops?" Carl soon asked.

"I suppose all we can do now is hope and pray for the return of Mike Mazinsky." Pops said.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, out of the mountain, a girl with short red hair with a red button-up shirt, black pants, brown cowboy boots, a white hat, and a poncho was eating her lunch and noticed a pup was whimpering.

The pup nodded and whined a little to the kid.

"Here, why don't we share?" The girl smiled as she soon set some of her food down on the ground by the pup.

The pup barked and then sat next to the tomboy. 

The girl shared some food with the pup and soon sat down on the ground with it. She then smiled and petted the pup as she was eating her food. "You like it, don't you?" she smiled to the pup.

The pup barked to her in response. 

"I'm sure you do, it's an old family recipe," The girl smiled. "Uncle Jess told me that he and my mama got it from my dad. I sure do miss them all... I guess you could say I'm a loner, I haven't been in town with Uncle Jess ever since he told me what happened and I decided to go find myself."

The pup listened to every word she said like a true companion.

"Man, you're a great listener." The girl smiled to the pup.

The pup then yipped and got up in her lap. 

"You want to come with me, don't you?" The girl asked.

Suddenly, the pup's ears twitched as he heard and saw rustling in the bushes and soon started to bark. 

"What is it, boy?" The girl asked before looking to the bushes and glared. "Okay, who's the wise guy? I'm gonna tear you apart for trespassing on MY turf!"

Much to the girl's surprise, it was another girl with brunette hair with a blue button-up shirt, blue pants, brown cowboy boots, a white neckerchief, a white hat, and even had a black jacket. 

The redheaded girl's jaw dropped as she looked at the other girl like she was the prettiest thing. 

"Are you going to help me or just stand there looking at me all day?" The brown-haired girl then scoffed.

The rougher looking girl soon shook her head and helped the other girl up to her feet. "Who are you and where did you come from?" she then asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around and I used to live closer in town with my uncle since I was a baby."

"I'm Lil DeVille from the other city of California," The other girl replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mike Mazinsky," The first girl said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing, walking all by herself?"

"I've come far and wide, and I heard about the trouble, so I decided to come by and see if I could help this town out," Lil said. "Let me tell you, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"I'm sure you are, but I often work alone." Mike said as she pet the wolf pup.

"You need a partner and I want to come with you." Lil replied.

"Sorry, girl. Like I said, I work alone." Mike said.

The pup soon let out a small bark.

"You don't seem to have trouble with that friend of yours." Lil pointed out.

"So, you say that you're strong?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?" Lil replied.

"Prove it to me." Mike told her.

Lil soon picked Mike up with no hesitation.

"Big whoop." Mike shrugged.

Lil soon ran inside of the mountain shelter to pick up the furniture with one hand, almost like a god or a superhero.

"Yawn." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Let's see your strength then, Hotshot." Lil glared.

"Fine, I will." Mike replied with a glare.

"Alright then." Lil glared back.

The pup seemed concerned as the two seemed to fight despite just meeting. Mike then knocked a tree down with just one punch.

"Mm-hmm." Lil said.

"Well, it's a lot better than you did." Mike retorted.

"Look, Red, I came here because I thought you could use some help, but if you're gonna be a butt about it, I'll just leave your precious town to yourself then." Lil huffed.

"Well... I guess I could use a partner." Mike decided.

"Really?" Lil asked.

"It goes against everything I stand for, but you seem harmless enough." Mike gave in.

"Wow... Thanks." Lil smiled.

"You're pretty strong," Mike said. "You work-out?"

"I do what I can," Lil shrugged innocently. "So, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I told my uncle I had to go and find my place on my birthday last year," Mike said. "He was very sad to see me go, but he understood and let me go, and I've been here ever since. I guess I can't blame him though, he's raised me and my brother and sister ever since I was a baby."

"What happened to your parents?" Lil asked.

"They were killed." Mike frowned.

"Oh... I... I'm so sorry..." Lil said softly. 

"What about your family?" Mike asked.

"Well, I have my mom and dad, and I even have a twin brother." Lil said.

"They're not with you?" Mike asked.

"They're back home, and I decided to leave town and come here to help you with your outlaw trouble," Lil explained. "Everybody's talking about it down there."

"Really?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Even our friend Arnold Shortman is always saying that you'll return to town someday," Lil said. "I think he's psychic or something."

"So... Are you sure that you're here by yourself?" Mike asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, sir." Lil promised.

"You better not be lying, because I sense someone else that I don't know." Mike said.

"I'm not, honest..." Lil shrugged. "Maybe there's someone else coming into your town?"

"I haven't been to town in a year... I guess I better go check it out." Mike suggested.

"I'm coming with you, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Lil replied.

The wolf then bit onto the tomboy's poncho and whimpered.

"I think he wants to come too." Lil said.

"Stubborn people coming to me..." Mike muttered. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"What could happen?" Lil shrugged.

Mike soon pet the wolf pup to settle him down and soon walked with him and Lil before they climbed down the mountain to go back into town where everybody else was after Mike left about a year ago.

"So, you think anything's changed?" Lil asked.

"I don't know for sure," Mike shrugged before informing her of what she knew. "My cousin left town before I did because her mother died after giving birth to her little sister. My best friend moved away with her brothers and grandmother. I don't know about my other best friend, though I'm sure that she's still there, but I do know that my good friends the Eds got kicked out of town for something they didn't even do. It's all Kevin and his little lackey Sarah's fault."

"That's kind of a lot for just a year." Lil commented.

"I didn't say it was a positive thing." Mike shrugged.

The two then got on their horses and rode off to town.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, Sammy McAuley still lives in town." Mike hoped.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lil asked.

"No, she's just an old friend of mine I made in school." Mike replied.

"Oh... Okay," Lil said. "Uh, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I haven't met the right girl yet..." Mike said. "I've tried it out when I used to live in town, but turns out they just loved my muscles or were using me, I just want someone to love me for who I am, but I guess that's just another fairy tale."

"I think I understand your pain," Lil replied. "I used to date this one guy Brett, but he was an abusive jerk. I was so angry that I snapped at him. I don't even know what I did, like, do I have inner rage or something?"

"He was a jerk, I think that's motivation enough." Mike shrugged.

"I suppose you have a point." Lil said as they rode away from the mountains.

In town, someone was coming up, but it wasn't Mike or Lil.

"And into this peaceful little town came some mysterious, and steely-eyed, and silent type strangers." The narrator informed as the figures were soon shown to be Huckleberry Hound with Carolyn and Darryl.

"Well, now what do we have here, you guys?" Huckleberry said as he found a sign. "This looks like a perfect place to raise pigs and goats."

"Two Bit City?" Carolyn asked.

Then, the Daltons and Kevin's gang rode past them, taking their horses away.

"Hey, who's the wise guy?!" Carolyn glared before falling on the sand with her brother and uncle.

"Unfortunately like, there seems to be a pick-pocket on the loose." Huckleberry commented.

"So, the plucky Hound family began their quest to recover their faithful horses and fancy saddles." The narrator stated.

"Not to mention our spiffy Western duds." Darryl pouted.

They then suddenly ran into two kids who were the Hartman siblings.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Mysterious, Steely-Eyed, Stranger sir?" Kaitlin spoke up. "Perhaps you could spare us a snack or leftovers or maybe a dessert for poor children who live with their grandfather?"

"Who calls us 'rutabagas' and makes us listen to boring stories and makes us eat spinach and prunes as we're stranded in this wild western town." Maxwell added.

"Sorry, kids, we're plum out of vittles." Huckleberry told them.

"No vittles?!" Kaitlin cried out before glaring at her younger brother. "What do we do now, twerp?! I'm too young to die!"

"Gee, Kaitlin, maybe we should go back with Gramps?" Maxwell suggested.

"Gramps?!" Kaitlin scoffed and covered his mouth before putting him down. "Oh, I couldn't take it anymore! All I did was remind him we've never had a female president and that he used to live on a farm in Nebraska with a mule! Sheesh!"

"Relax, Kaitlin. Gramps isn't within a hundred miles from here." Maxwell said.

"WHERE ARE YA LITTLE BRUSSEL SPROUTS?!" An old voice yelled out as an old man called out, wandering around with his cane, carrying his oxygen tank. "I need ya to make me lunch! What ever happened to the good old days when Bob Barker still hosted The Price is Right?! Why, did I ever tell you little turnips the time I saved Bob Barker's life?" 

"Augh! I can't take it anymore!" Kaitlin cried out, pulling on her hair which showed both of her eyes which was rare. She then grabbed Maxwell's hand and ran away with him.

"Now that was sort of a weird interlude, wasn't it?" Huckleberry commented to his niece and nephew.

Carolyn and Darryl nodded in agreement.

"Meanwhile, after a long day of being honorary no-good critters, the Daltons and Kevin's gang pulled up at the Rusty Nail Saloon." The narrator stated.

"Dinky, tie up the horses." Pinky commanded.

"Tori, you tie up our horses as well." Heather added.

"Duh, okay." Dinky said before walking off with Tori.

The horses were soon tied by their hooves and they looked angry with the two.

"That wasn't so hard." Tori smiled to herself.

"Why did you do that?!" Amy glared.

"Heather said to tie up the horses." Heather shrugged.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and headed to the saloon.

"Say, boys, how'd you like to hear Rusty Nail's pretty little ditty?" A sexy blonde woman in a red dress offered as she fanned herself. 

The guys in the saloon cheered of course.

"Mm... Hit it, Snagglepuss~" The blonde woman smirked.

"I'd be delighted! Overjoyed! Underjoyed even!" Snagglepuss beamed as he then played the piano.

The blonde woman began to sing her sultry song as the men stared at her like she was drop dead gorgeous. 

"Hellooooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko grinned at her, dressed like cowboys only to be lassoed away suddenly.

"Boys." Dot shrugged, dressed like a cowgirl.

The fun was then stopped when the Daltons and Kevin's gang appeared which made everybody gasp. 

"I'm Stinky!" The leader said.

"I'm Pinky." The man in pink added.

"I'm Minky." The girl said as she came in with the big guy.

"I'm Finky!" The tiny man added.

"And I'm Dinky, we's the Dalton gang along with Kevin and The Cul-De-Sac Kids." Dinky concluded as they did their introduction.

"Minus our leaders: Kevin and Stinky; who are in the county jail!" Gwen added.

"And I'm Yuckie Duck, the bartender," Yuckie replied. "Say, aren't you guys too young to drink?"

"We don't follow the rules; unless you wanna be duck stew, I suggest you get us whatever we want!" Eva growled as she grabbed the duck by his throat.

"On second thought, what can I get you folks?" Yuckie gulped.

"Rattlesnake Juice on the rocks!" Finky demanded.

"Triangela's Pleasure, please." Dinky added.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple!" Pinky glared before grabbing Yukie by his collar. "With two cherries!"

"And I'll have a Gin Sling!" Minky added.

"Oh, sure thing," Yuckie replied before looking over at Kevin's gang. "I take it that you'll be having your usuals?"

"You know our orders, Duck, so get to it!" Lee demanded.

"Right away!" Yuckie said, a bit frantically as he ran off that his feathers nearly fell off. He soon carried out their orders, even wearing a drill helmet and poured a chemical from a test tube before pouring other drinks with root beer floats for Kevin's gang. "Bottom's up, boys!"

"Excuse you?" Minky glared.

"Uh, and gals." Yuckie then added nervously.

They soon each took a drink of their orders once they were given them.

"Wow!" Minky yelped out as her face turned red and fire then came out of her mouth. "That was some hot stuff. I want more!"

"Tastes like Ma used to make!" Dinky added as his head almost exploded.

"This is yummy! I want more too!" Finky added as his hair nearly burned off.

"Ooh! The bubbles tickle my nose." Pinky giggled.

Kevin and his friends soon had their root beer floats.

"I ain't thirsty anymore, I'm bored!" Lee glared. "I wanna have some fun!"

"Yeah, how about dancing?" Anna Mae added.

"Oh, I just loved dancing when I was your age." Josee said to Anna Mae.

"When was that, 200 years ago?" Yuckie muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Duck?!" Josee scowled.

"Oh, I said you are a beautiful woman." Yuckie replied.

"Uh-huh..." Josee flashed him a warning look. "Let's do some dancing!"

"Preferably ballet!" Pinky added as he glared at Yuckie, grabbing him again.

"Oh, Snagglepuss, some dancing for our honored guests." The blonde woman told the pink mountain lion.

"Watch closely at my feet underneath my legs." Snagglepuss smiled as he came out, wearing a suit with a bow tie and a straw hat as he danced with a cane on stage, only to stop as someone attempted to shoot him. 

"I SAID BALLET!" Pinky glared at him.

"Heavens to mergatroy! Everybody's a critic..." Snagglepuss frowned. "Exit stage out of here! In double time even!" he then added as he ran from the stage.

The bad guys heard a familiar guitar playing and they turned around in the corner and there was a teenage boy with black hair, forest green eyes, a tan button-up shirt, black pants, brown boots, black hat, a brown jacket, and even a white hat. He was playing the guitar.

"What is that awful noise?!" Pinky complained.

"Oh, um, that's Trent McCord," Yuckie replied. "He and his girlfriend Brianna Smith come here once in a while."

"Well, tell him to keep it down!" Hannah demanded.

"Perhaps you just don't know what real music is." Brianna said as she overheard that.

"You call that music?" Hannah scoffed. "I hear better music in a funeral home!"

"And we say get your no good music outta here!" Minky added.

"Yeah, and get outta town!" Danielle nodded.

"Like what you did to the Eds by framing them for a crime they didn't even commit?" Trent retorted as he tipped his hat.

"They had it coming and deserved it!" Sarah glared. "Wherever they ended up is better than here."

"I can't believe you would banish your own brother," Brianna glared back. "Of all the things you've done to him, that's just cold and heartless, but then again, what do I expect from a tiny snake girl?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sarah yelled.

"Jealous that we're in a gang, and you're not?" Shelly added.

"The time will come for you guys to get your just desserts." Brianna warned.

"Yeah, right," Maya scoffed. "Who would dare to come across us?!"

"Why don't you wait and see?" Trent taunted. "You won't know when it's coming, but you'll be in for the shock of your life when it does."

"Oh, sure, like anybody's brave enough to come and face us." Lee laughed at him.

"Perhaps or perhaps not," Trent said. "One day, a special group will come and defeat you."

"Keep dreaming, amigo," Alejandro replied. "That's what those pathetic Hawaiian twins said, and look at what happened to them. We kicked 'em out." he then chuckled evilly.

"You'll see, and you'll be sorry when it does." Brianna said.

"Whatever, I just say bring it on." Heather scoffed.

"Ooh, that's my favorite movie about cheerleaders." Tori smiled innocently.

"Shut up, Tori!" Amy glared. "You're worse than Samey!"

Tori pouted as she was told to shut up.

"Come on, Bri, let's get out of here before we cause any more chaos." Trent suggested.

"That's right, you better walk away if you know what's good for you." Maya threatened.

"Don't listen to them, they're just jealous we're better people and have good souls." Trent soothed Brianna.

"Thanks, Trent, I'll be okay though." Brianna smiled to her boyfriend.

But unknown to them, two familiar strangers had entered into town.


	3. Chapter 3

"Two Bit City?" Lil asked.

"Man, population's gone down a lot since I left." Mike commented.

"I should say so." Lil nodded.

They soon went inside as it seemed almost empty before seeing three figures wandering about themselves.

"Who are they?" Lil wondered.

"Huh?" Mike asked before looking over to see three anthropomorphic dogs. "I thought I sensed three unknown presences!"

"Should we go say something?" Lil asked.

Mike nodded and then walked up to the three dogs. "Hey."

"Huh?" Carolyn looked over.

"What're you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Traveling with our Uncle Huck." Darryl said.

"What about you?" Carolyn asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I used to live here," Mike replied. "I'm Mike Mazinsky."

"Well, nice to meet ya, and who's this friend of yours?" Huckleberry asked.

"I'm Lil DeVille, I came from another town, and I came to help save it from the gangs." Lil replied.

Unknown to them, Irwin saw them and gasped as he then ran down to the diner. "Pops! Pops! Pops! You're not gonna believe it, yo!" he then cried out.

"Settle down, son. What is it?" Pops asked.

"She's back!" Irwin told him.

"Uh... Who's back...?" Pops asked. "Princess Diana?"

"No, yo!" Irwin glared before getting hysterical again. "It's Mike Mazinsky!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and then looked at him.

"Are you sure, son?" Pops asked.

"Yes, yo, I saw her with my own eyes!" Irwin nodded.

"Hmm... Very interesting... Is her uncle with her?" Pops asked.

"No, I didn't see him, but there's some brown-haired girl with her," Irwin shrugged. "I've never seen her before."

"Pops, you think our prayers have been answered?" Carl asked.

"I don't know, Carl. All we can do is hope that she will help us." Pops replied.

Mike, Lil, and the Hound family soon traveled together.

"What the...?" Mike muttered as she saw a few horses tied up. "That's as nutty as The Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa."

"Look at that; the Rusty Nail Saloon." Lil pointed out.

"Maybe we can find them dead ends at this here saloon." Huckleberry suggested.

They soon came inside, passing the doors.

"Seems like a mighty friendly place," Huckleberry smiled until his hat was shot off his head and it landed on the rack next to the door. "Charming, they even take your hat at the door." he then took his hat and put it back on his head.

"Oh, hello there, city folks, what can Rusty Nails do for you?~" The blonde woman smiled as she looked right at him and his niece and nephew.

"We're really parched, and would like to have some root beer." Darryl said.

"But unfortunately, all we have is this gold nugget." Carolyn added.

"GOLD!!!" Everyone else replied.

"Look at the size of that golden nugget!" Dinky smiled.

"Aw, couldn't it be a McNugget?" Tori asked. "I already brought my own honey mustard."

"Come along, kiddos." Huckleberry smiled to his niece and nephew as he walked to the counter.

"I'm sort of thirsty," Mike said. "Come on, I'll buy."

Lil nodded and walked to the counter to get the drinks.

"Too bad he's such a rotten dresser." Minky commented.

"I want a gold nugget too!" Finky cried as he threw a temper tantrum.

Pinky and Heather then gathered their gangs at a table.

"Well, we got a plan to get that golden nugget." Heather smirked.

Jonny and Dinky then came over to the Hound family.

"Greetings, strangers. How about a nice friendly game of Poker?" Jonny suggested.

"No, we never gamble." Huckleberry shook his head.

Dinky then sat on the adult blue male dog and flattened him.

"Of course, this is a first..." Huckleberry then said wearily.

"Excuse me, mutt, but you're in my spot," Lee glared. "Go back outside where ya belong!"

"No, I won't." Carolyn glared.

Lee growled and pulled out her gun, but someone grabbed her arm and tightened it. Lee looked over to see Mike was the one grabbing her arm, but she had her hat covering her eyes. "Let go of me!" she then yelped.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to be mean to strangers?" Mike glared.

"Jealous I got a mom?" Lee retorted.

"I may not have a mother, but at least mine wasn't stuck with a brute like you in her lifetime." Mike sneered.

"Who are you?!" Lee growled.

"You kicked my friends out of town for something you guys did, and now you won't be hurting anyone anymore," Mike glared. "Not if Mike Mazinsky has anything to stay about it!"

"Mike Mazinsky?!" Nearly everyone asked in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, you can have my autograph later," Mike replied. "I might've been gone, but I've learned some great techniques here in the Wild West from my Uncle Jess once I was old enough to hold a gun."

"And you seem to have forgotten that you're outnumbered." Heather retorted.

"So? Who says I need a whole team?" Mike retorted. "If anything, you guys are the cowards hiding behind your gang. Why don't one of you just face me alone, or are you busy using your friends for shields?" 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Eva roared.

"Oh, sorry, are ya hard of hearing?" Mike replied. "You want me to speak louder?"

Lil giggled to that. 

Eva soon grabbed Mike. "REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID!" she then demanded.

"Sorry, I thought maybe you could hear high-pitched sounds." Mike replied. 

Lil laughed as she thought that was funny.

"Think you're so clever?" Eva glared. "I could break your spine in a second!"

"Why don't you go ahead and do it then?" Mike challenged. "I dare you."

This made a lot of the other people gasp in horror. 

"Or are you just scared?" Mike then smirked to Eva. 

Everyone gasped in horror again.

"I understand if you're chicken." Mike continued.

"I'm not doing it now, but soon, I'll come back after you and I'll show you in front of the whole town." Eva threatened.

"I don't see why you can't do it now if you're so high and mighty, Miss Pouty." Mike retorted. 

Eva glared angrily and then roared in her face.

"You need a breath mint." Mike said before drinking her root beer.

Eva growled at her and soon splashed the root beer in her face.

"Man, you bullies are all the same." Mike rolled her eyes in deadpan. 

"Why don't you go back to where you came from?" Sarah glared.

"You know that I'll never forgive you for what you did to the Eds." Mike replied.

"They deserved it!" Sarah defended.

"Just like you deserve leaving me alone while I get to know my new friend better." Mike said.

"I bet your parents deserved to die too!" Sarah retorted. 

Everyone then stopped what they were doing as they heard glass shattered by Mike's hand and they all took a step back as they heard her growling.

"Excuse me?" Mike demanded.

"You heard me!" Sarah replied.

"What an original comment, I've never heard that one before, Princess Toadface." Mike glared.

"What're you gonna do about it anyway?" Sarah mocked. "Ooh, I'm Mike, I'm so popular because I have dead parents! Sympathize with me!" 

Mike soon growled like a wolf as she grabbed Sarah and held her close to her face. "Listen, you can make fun of how I dress, you can even make fun of my name, BUT YOU DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME FOR BEING AN ORPHAN, OR I WILL SERIOUSLY EAT YOU ALIVE FROM WHERE YOU STAND UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD, AND THEN I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU'LL KNOW WHO I AM! I'LL BE STANDING AT THE FRONT GATES WITH MY MOM AND DAD!" 

Sarah soon whimpered as that scared her to death. 

Mike then dropped her to the floor before looking around with a sneer. "Does anyone else wanna say something?!"

Kevin's gang just looked at each other.

"WELL?!" Mike demanded.

"Uh, so how about that football game last week?" Jonny asked the others. 

"I didn't think so..." Mike muttered as she soon sat back down with Lil. 

"So... Wait... You're a girl...?" Lil asked.

Mike looked at her for that.

"Uh! No offense of course, but, uh, can you blame me?" Lil asked. "You have short her and your name is Mike, it doesn't really scream the identity of girl." 

"Well, my full name is actually Michelene, but I didn't like it, so I shortened it to Mike," Mike explained. "As for my short hair, my friend Marie Kanker cut it and helped me with a new makeover."

"Well, it suits you." Lil replied.

"Thanks." Mike said before taking a sip of her root beer. 

Lil looked over to her and blushed while Mike did the same thing.

"I ship it." Carolyn whispered.

"Me too." Darryl whispered back.

"You say something?" Mike asked.

"Uh, nothing?" Carolyn and Darryl smiled innocently.

Mike just raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Huckleberry soon sat down to play a card game with the other bad guys. Minky soon came to Mike and Lil before looking between them and shoved Lil over.

"Hey!" Lil glared.

"Hi, I'm Minky." Minky smiled to Mike.

"Hi, I'm totally not interested." Mike muttered as she soon went to help Lil back up.

"Why not?!" Minky glared.

"Because I don't date witches like you." Mike replied.

"You're dating her, aren't you?!" Minky glared, pointing at Lil.

"Look, I'm not ready for a relationship right now, and if you thought I was gonna go out with you for being rude to my new friend, you've got another thing coming," Mike rolled her eyes. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm not your type."

Minky growled and was about to punch her in the face, but Lil grabbed her arm tightly. "Hey!" she then complained.

"Hey yourself," Lil glared back. "You think I'm gonna let you get away with that?"

"You shouldn't hit a lady." Minky said innocently.

"I'M A GIRL TOO, HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED?!"' Lil glared.

"Could've fooled me, you act so much like a boy." Minky retorted.

Lil then made Minky punch herself in the face, showing she was stronger than she looked.

"My nose!" Minky whined. "I think you broke my nose!"

"What a great loss that'll be." Lil rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna sue you for everything you're worth!" Minky glared as she stormed off.

"Don't quit your day job, sweetie," Mike deadpanned before looking to Lil. "You okay?" she then asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Lil replied.

"Man, you are pretty strong." Mike commented.

"I do what I can," Lil smirked playfully. "Mom says I take a lot after her."

Mike smirked back to that.

"Say, Mike, you're still holding my hand." Lil pointed out.

Mike soon let go and went back to her root beer a bit quickly.

"So, you're not ready for a relationship?" Lil asked.

"Too busy," Mike told her. "Especially since Uncle Jess has been helping me with self defense like he did with my brother and sister, I haven't seen them since my birthday last year, but they usually send letters. So, what about you? Do you think you're ready for a relationship?"

"I don't know if I can trust anyone after what happened between me and Brett." Lil shrugged.

"I'm sure that you'll find the right one soon enough." Mike replied.

"I'm sure you will too, Lone Stranger." Lil replied.

Both girls just smiled to each other while drinking their root beer. 

"Cut the deck, Dinky." Pinky told his brother after shuffling the cards.

Dinky soon brought out a chainsaw and cut the deck of cards literally, including the wooden table with it.

"This'll be a one hand five card start, winner take all!" Finky told the others as he soon brought a new table and dealt the cards out to everyone.

"Including your gold nugget, stranger." Pinky laughed.

Huckleberry soon glanced at Kevin's gang and the Dalton brothers and sister. "Hmm... Those people look familiar..." he commented to himself.

'Of course they does!' Huckleberry's inner voice snapped from inside of his head. 'Them is the ornery critters that stole yer little heartsie and fancy saddle! Not to mention humiliate li'l Carolyn and Darryl, and them spiffy Western duds!'

"That's right..." Huckleberry soon glared. "Maybe I can win back what's rightfully ours right here in this game of Poker."

"Duh, 'fraid not, stranger!" Dinky smirked, showing his cards to collect the winnings. "I win with four Aces!"

"Not so fast, I got five Aces! I won!" Pinky glared, throwing a pie at his brother.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Finky glared as he threw a pie a Pinky. "I win! I got six Aces!"

"Not so fast, little brother; I got seven Aces! Look!" Minky glared as she threw a pie at her brother next. "Looks like I win!"

"That's not biologically possible..." Mike muttered to that. "I may not be a brainiac, but I know a few things about Poker from Uncle Jess."

Huckleberry then threw a pie at Minky before showing his cards with a smile. "All's I gots is threesies, but I couldn't resist getting in on this pie gag. And besides, I do believe you folks is cheating."

"CHEATING?!" The group glared at the blue dog.

"Nobody accuses the Daltons of cheatin'!" Pinky glared.

"And lives to tell about it!" Finky added.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay, mutt!" Minky glared.

"Eh, looks like we's gonna fight!" Dinky glared as he grabbed the blue dog upside down.

"This mysterious, steely-eyed, silent type stranger is becoming a serious pain." Huckleberry commented.

"Hey, leave Uncle Huck alone!" Carolyn growled like the dog she was.

"I don't think so, mutt," Minky glared as she grabbed Carolyn by her ears. "Learn your place!"

Carolyn soon bit her hand.

"Yow!" Minky yelped and soon dropped Carolyn.

"As for you, someone needs to teach you some manners." Carolyn retorted with a glare.

Minky then pulled out her gun and pointed it at the female dog. "That's what I thought!"

Carolyn still growled.

"Okay, Sis, that's enough, besides, this isn't our fight." Darryl told his sister.

"I know," Carolyn replied. "She just makes me so mad!"

"I know, I know. Try to stay calm." Darryl told him.

"I thought you were a dog like me, not a pussycat!" Carolyn argued. 

"Carolyn, just listen to me, okay?" Darryl sighed to her.

Carolyn just growled as her brother patted her on the head.

"You think he needs any help?" Lil asked Mike. "I mean, it's not fair with four to one."

"I'm pretty sure he might." Mike told Lil.

"Wanna help him?" Lil asked.

"Uncle Jess always taught me to help others in need," Mike replied. "Sure, let's do it."

Lil and Mike soon went over.

"No trespassing." Jonny told them.

Mike and Lil glanced at each other and threw him out of the way as they came to help out Huckleberry Hound.

"Hey, what is this?!" Pinky glared.

"Helping our friend out, that's what!" Lil replied.

The table then became a boxing ring and Yuckie came over, dressed like a referee. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event!" Chicken announced. "In this corner, weighing at least a combined 862 pounds, The Dalton Brothers and Sister!"

A lot of people booed for them, but they didn't really seem to care.

"Clean their clocks!" Lee called out.

"And in this corner, weighing at least 78 pounds, after a large meal and two desserts, the steely-eyed and silent type stranger, with another stranger named Lil DeVille and the long gone, Mike Mazinsky." Chicken then said.

This made most of the people cheer as Grim was there, as The Undertaker, with a coffin.

"He forgot about the part of me bein' mysterious." Huckleberry smiled innocently.

"Go, Uncle Huck!" Darryl beamed.

"You can do it!" Carolyn added.

"The prizes for tonight's victor will include a couple of faithful horses, fancy saddles, and not to mention some spiffy Western duds." Rusty Nail presented like Vanna White on The Wheel of Fortune.

"Let the massive creed begin!" Chicken announced.

A bell soon rang.

"All right, let's do this... If only Kevin were here, then my wish would be complete... Why aren't you guys fighting back, huh?" Mike taunted Kevin's gang as they sat in the audience. "'Specially you, Sarah, you take boxing lessons."

"I'm fine over here..." Sarah whimpered since Mike scared her pretty bad earlier.

"What about you, Eva?" Mike continued to heckle. "You wanted to fight me earlier, but now? You still wanna do it? Unless you're scared."

"I told you, I'm gonna wait until you least expect it and we'll see who's scared." Eva glared at Mike.

"Don't think about them, just think about the targets we have now, especially Minka or whatever her name is right now." Lil advised Mike.

"It's Minky! Get it right!" Minky glared.

"Does it look like I care?" Lil replied.

"I'm gonna crush you two now!" Dinky laughed as he hovered over them while cracking his knuckles.

"Well, you can always try, even if you'll fail in the end." Mike replied dryly.

"Dinky, crush them!" Minky demanded.

"You got it, Minky!" Dinky replied and then crushed them which made everybody gasp.

"Game Over." Lee commented.

"Or is it?" Mike's voice asked.

"Huh?" The crowd replied.

Mike soon got back up like nothing happened and lifted Dinky up with unholy strength, but not all the way as she was a simple werewolf, and not strong like a god or an immortal and soon threw him on the floor, hard to land on Pinky, Minky, and Finky.

"May I go next?" Lil asked.

"Be my guest." Mike allowed.

"It'll be my pleasure..." Lil nodded as she went to take a turn.

"Oh, and I suppose you got man hands like Mazinsky too, girly?" Lee taunted.

"You better shut it before you're next, Curly." Lil retorted.

Lee just stuck her tongue out.

"How original." Lil rolled her eyes.

"Like your face?" Lee retorted.

"Wow, are you trying to be clever? Because that didn't make any sense." Lil rolled her eyes again and soon went to handle Dinky next once Mike gave her a turn.

"Don't worry, we got this." Mike told the blue dog.

"Much obliged, ladies, you didn't haveta." Huckleberry replied.

"We wanted to." Mike told him.

Soon, Dinky, Finky, Pinky, and Minky were all flat on the ground.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Yuckie counted beside Chicken, and soon ran towards the winners to lift their arms. "The winners: Lil DeVille, Mike Mazinsky, and Huckleberry Hound!"

"I couldn't have done it without my good luck charm, Betsy." Huckleberry smiled.

"Betsy?" Mike and Lil asked.

Huckleberry removed his glove to show an anvil. "Meet Betsy!" he then told them.

"We lost and I hate losin'!" Finky cried.

Carolyn and Darryl ran over to their uncle and hugged him.

"You did it, Uncle Huck!" Carolyn beamed.

"You were amazing back there." Darryl added.

"Golly, shucks!" Huckleberry smiled. "Thanks, kiddos, you make your Uncle Huck happy to hear kind words like that. We even got back our faithful horseys and fancy saddles, not to mention our spiffy Western duds. Now it's high time we bebopped this here gold nugget in the bank. Yee-haw!"

Carolyn and Darryl soon got back on their horses and rode out of the saloon with their uncle.

"In the bank, hmm...?" Amy repeated as she hummed in thought.

"There's nothing better than fighting except for maybe robbing banks." Lee commented.

"Don't worry, we'll teach them about messing with us!" Tori promised with a glare. "I may be dumb, but at least I'm not stupid!"

"Uh... Sure..." Heather muttered to that. 

"Plus, they're a bunch of rotten dressers." Pinky scoffed.

The bad guys laughed as they were getting ready to rob the bank, unknowing that they were being watched by a familiar ditzy blonde girl wearing a white shirt, pink skirt, vest, boots, and even a pink cowboy hat.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Huckleberry Hound along with Lil DeVille and Mike Mazinsky, and of course, Carolyn and Darryl, headed across town to deposit the golden nugget into the Two Bit National Bank," The narrator informed. "Here, it's business as usual, for..."

"None other than Quick Draw McGraw." A familiar white horse informed.

"And his faithful sidekick, Baba Looey." A brown donkey added.

"Well, Baba, my boy, my brand new fangled burglar system is ready for a dry out testing." Quick Draw said.

"I don't theenk it's going to work, Queeks Draw." Baba Looey told him.

"Now hold on there, Baba Louis, I'll let the inventor fool around with it and don't you forget it!" Quick Draw replied as a short boy with red hair in a mostly white and purple cowboy outfit with glasses walked over. 

"Dexter, are you sure about this?" Dee Dee asked her genius brother.

"But of course, my stoopid sister," Dexter replied. "What could happen?"

"Well..." Dee Dee paused.

"Don't answer that!" Dexter snapped.

"That Queek Draw and Dexter, what a couple of ham bones." Baba Looey commented to Dee Dee.

"Now, you and Dee Dee play the bad guy type villains, Baba Looey," Quick Draw told the young donkey. "And I double dog dare ya both to rob this bank!"

"Whatever you saw, Quick Draw..." Dee Dee said as she pulled up her neckerchief, as did Baba Looey and she pointed her fingers like guns while he did the same with his hooves. "Stick 'em up by order of The Pony Puff Princess Armada!"

"Now, both of you watch carefully while I pull this lever, and--" Dexter said as he pulled down the lever and a piano suddenly fell on top of him and Quick Draw.

"That thing must weigh a ton." Quick Draw commented.

"And it's a squinch out of tune." Dexter added.

"I theenk there are still some bugs in the system." Baba Looey said as he looked with Dee Dee. 

"And some in Quick Draw and Dexter's too." Dee Dee added.

They then heard a familiar song as the Hound family were coming into the bank along with Mike and Lil. 

"Mike?!" Dee Dee gasped.

"Dee Dee, is that you?!" Mike replied.

Dee Dee soon ran towards Mike. Mike hopped off of her horse and ran towards Dee Dee. The two then shared a very tender hug with each other, both nearly having tears in their eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Dee Dee said.

"So did I," Mike replied. "If only June and the Eds were here."

"Me too!" Dee Dee frowned. "I miss Ed already!"

"Do you happen to know where they ended up?" Mike asked.

"I heard rumors that some kind of tribe took them in," Dee Dee shrugged before smiling. "Ooh! Maybe it's The Water Tribe!"

"Listen, is Sammy still in town?" Mike then asked.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but Sammy was kicked out like the Eds thanks to her own sister." Dee Dee replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Mike asked.

"I don't know about that either..." Dee Dee shrugged. "I'm sorry, Mike. Your Uncle Jess misses you a lot too." 

"Does he still live at the house?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he says Jen and Jamie are gone somewhere else... Maybe they were looking for you." Dee Dee said.

"Howdy, y'all." Huckleberry greeted.

"Howdy, mysterious, steely-eyed, and silent type stranger," Quick Draw replied. "What can we do for ya?"

"We've come to deposit this here golden nugget." Huckleberry replied.

"Ooh... That would break your teeth if you put it in dipping sauce." Dee Dee cringed.

"No, Dee Dee, a gold nugget is a piece of gold." Mike told her best friend.

"Oh..." Dee Dee blinked. 

"Congratulations!" Quick Drew told Huckleberry before pulling on a rope. "In our 10 years of service, you're our very first customer!"

There was then confetti and balloons and Baba Looey even played a drum and trumpet with a sign that said 'FREE GIFT' which landed on Huckleberry's head.

"Which entitles you to see complimentary gift type presents." Dexter then added.

"First a brand new fountain pen, complete with ink!" Baba Looey smiled, showing the pen before blue ink squirted onto the blue dog's face.

"Hmm... Blue... My favorite color..." Huckleberry muttered.

"Or you might choose this lovely calendar," Quick Draw said, showing a calendar with an attractive pin-up mare on it. "Picturizin' the grand debutantes... Oops! This here's my calendar." he then blushed, putting it behind his back.

"Or this wonderful toaster with graduate sized bread." Baba Looey smiled.

"Mmm... Pumpernickel, my favorite." Huckleberry smiled.

"Or instead, you could choose this one-of-a-kind Concord State Station Wagon!" Dexter said before his mother was shown in her own cowgirl outfit, posing by the stage coach. 

"And last but not least..." Baba Looey smiled. "You and a guest can travel in first class comfort on a cruise around the world with Captain Peter Potamus!" 

An old-fashioned cruise ship was shown in the background with a hippopotamus ship captain at the helm.

"Tahiti, here we come!" Peter smiled and waved.

"Well, stranger, which one would you like to select?" Quick Draw asked Huckleberry like a game show host.

"Take the car!" The audience jeered.

"Take the cruise!" Penn called out.

"I always wanted to go on a cruise." Cindy commented.

"Hmm... It's a tough choice, but I have my heart set on that there pen." Huckleberry began.

Dexter then handed it to him, but he just got splattered again.

"Just wanna make sure it still works." Huckleberry said sheepishly.

"Rest assured, your gold nugget is safe and sound with us." Dexter said, putting the gold nugget into a safe.

"A pen...?" Penn complained. "He gets a choice of whatever he wants.... AND HE CHOOSES A PEN?!"

Dexter soon closed the safe and looked a bit scared as the door was broken through.

"Stick 'em up!" Pinky glared.

"Yeah, this here's a bank heist!" Alejandro added.

"Clearly you guys haven't learned your lesson." Mike sneered.

Dee Dee and Lil then stood by Mike's side with glares.

"We wants all the gold!" Dinky glared.

"Never! The gold is locked away right here in this safe!" Quick Draw glared back as he stood over the bank safe. "To which I will never 'dissolve' the 'copulation'!"

Suddenly, guns were pointed at him.

"34 to the left, 6 to the right, 27 to the left." Quick Draw soon said before zipping away.

"You leave that safe alone!" Mike demanded.

"Why? You're outnumbered!" Heather retorted. "Three against us!"

"Make it five against you." A voice replied.

Everyone turned around and saw Trent and Brianna glaring at the bad guys.

"Besides, haven't you seen what I'm capable of?" Mike reminded Heather. "Or do you just want me to be lazy like you and surrounded by helpers?"

"At least my parents are still alive." Heather retorted.

"Yeah, well, I feel sorry for your parents to have a witch like you for a daughter, I bet when you move out, they're gonna throw a party and sell all your furniture." Mike sneered.

Heather growled, but then smirked. "A witch, huh?"

"Yeah," Mike replied. "Hard of hearing?"

"Oh, I'll show you a witch." Heather glared as her eyes seemed to flash. 

"Besides, what are you two gonna do?" Alejandro mocked Trent and Brianna. "Serenade us with some music?"

"Yeah, you don't have a gun!" Maya added.

"True, but I have a guitar." Trent replied.

"How is that gonna help you?" Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Trent asked as he pulled it out and looked to the others. "Uh, those with sensitive ears better cover them right now."

"Why?" Lil wondered.

"Just trust me." Trent said to her.

Mike, Lil, and the Hound family looked at each other and shruggedd before covering their ears. Trent soon slammed his fingers onto the guitar strings to show why he said that and it created a soundwave to blow the bad guys away. Eva screamed loudly as it hurt her more than anyone else.

"Now it's my turn." Brianna then said.

"And what are you gonna do?" Sarah asked. "Play a flute or something?"

Some of the others laughed to that, but some of the others had groaned from the loud musical sound.

"I hope my chi blocking works," Brianna said to herself. "If my ancestor Ty Lee can do it, I can do it too."

"Cheese blocking?" Sarah asked.

"Amateurs..." Brianna scoffed and she soon worked on her moves and not even Eva could stop her, mostly because her ears were ringing from Trent's guitar playing.

"Hey, my arms are numb, what's going on?!" Maya groused.

Brianna then did a front flip in front of Eva and hit her pressure points. Eva then punched Brianna away, but then fell over after she had been hit in the pressure point.

"Isn't she amazing?" Trent whispered to himself about Brianna's abilities.

Heather then zapped Brianna, trapping her in a force-field. Brianna glared.

"Try using your fancy fight moves to get out of that one." Heather smirked.

Trent soon shattered the force-field with his guitar and knocked Heather down against the others. "Try to use your spells now!" he then retorted to her.

They then heard growling noises and they looked down. Eva was growling like a dog which made the bad guys smirk.

"Now you've done it." Amy smirked.

"Yeah? And?" Mike replied, unfazed.

"You shall see." Heather replied.

Mike didn't say anything, but raised her eyebrows.

"You're just jealous because she can turn into a dog without a full moon." Tori told Mike.

"What do you mean turn into a dog? She's always been one." Mike replied.

The bad guys smirked as Eva's eyes turned red and fangs popped out from her mouth and she then changed into a weredog.

"Oh, dang." Brianna and Trent's eyes widened to that.

Mike just let out a yawn.

'So that's what Mom was talking about.' Lil thought to herself.

Eva soon roared right in Mike and Lil's face. "I TOLD YOU, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GET SASSY, DIDN'T YOU?!" she then roared.

"Big deal, you can turn into a dog..." Mike said at first before looking to Huckleberry with his niece and nephew. "Oh, no offense, guys."

"None taken." The Hound family replied.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Amy mocked the good guys.

"You're hopeless now." Lee added.

Mike then let out a chuckle which confused the bad guys.

"Why are you laughing?" Danielle glared.

"Do you guys really think I'm gonna let you get off that easy?" Mike replied. "This is exactly why I left for the mountains a year ago, so I can focus on my new training."

"What new training?" Jonny glared.

"This kind." Mike said before clearing her throat and she got down on her hands and knees before she began to transform into her own monster form which was a werewolf.

"¿Que?" Alejandro and Maya asked.

Trent and Brianna gasped along with the good guys. Mike soon came to Eva and tackled her to the ground. Eva snarled at her and even roared in her face.

"Wow." Lil said.

"Come on! You can't let Mazinsky beat you!" Heather told Eva.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be a shame when I win." Mike said.

"Why do you think you're gonna win?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Because wolves are stronger than dogs, duh!" Mike said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, right!" Amy replied. "We're the strongest group around here, and don't you forget it!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Carolyn asked with a smirk as she pointed to Mike as she managed to knock out Eva and carry her over her shoulders.

The bad guys then soon got jaw-dropped.

"Now, what were you saying?" Mike soon asked.

Eva let out a groan and Mike soon threw her at them to knock them down. 

"Anyone else want to come at me?" MIke challenged. 

"Oh, we'll come at you alright, Wolfie, we're gonna have a big showdown to determine who's worthy and not." Heather warned.

"Is that before or after you stop talking like a bad cliche?" Mike retorted.

"You're outnumbered." Lee reminded.

Mike looked around, now realizing that they were right. There were only five against all of them. "Yeah, you're right, but I'm not scared, you must be if you want so many people on your team." Mike told them.

"You said I'm right though, so I'll take it." Lee smirked to that.

"Mike, maybe we can find some people to help us," Dee Dee suggested to the tomboy. "Even you can't stop all of them. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Uncle Jess did always tell me that it was best to work together in a group." Mike replied.

"Remember, this isn't over." Amy warned as she walked off with the others.

Mike just narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Kevin's gang soon left along with the Dalton gang.

"Can we help?" Carolyn and Darryl asked Mike.

"Well, sure you can, but where are we gonna get extra help?" Mike then asked.

"Sledgehammer the Town Information Gatherer can tell us where to get the best people from." Dee Dee suggested.

"Uh... Sledgehammer?" Lil blinked.

"Uh-huh," Dee Dee smiled. "Sledgehammer O'Possum."

"A possum is the town information gatherer?" Lil raised an eyebrow.

"Just come with us, alright?" Mike told her. 

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised... Back in my town, there's a sponge who does most of the cooking." Lil muttered to herself.

"Gee, I'm sorry, mysterious, silent type, steely-eyed stranger." Quick Draw said to Huckleberry Hound.

"Them fellers won't be laughin' long once we report 'em to the local authorities." Huckleberry glared.

"Excuse me, Senior Mysterious, but do you mean the sheriff?" Baba Looey asked.

"That's right; would you fellers mind takin' me to see him?" Huckleberry asked.

"Whatever you say." Quick Draw shrugged before leading the way with Baba Looey.

Unfortunately for them, the sheriff was already dead as they were taken to a headstone.

"Well, there's our Sheriff," Quick Draw told the Hound family. "Of course, he isn't in a chattin' mood. The Daltons and Kevin's gang already took care of that."

"He could say he's been buried in his work." Baba Looey smiled innocently.

"Baba Looey, your sense of humor is for the buzzards." Quick Draw scolded.

"Morbid even." Dexter muttered as he stood with Dee Dee.

"Well, some people gotta bring them Daltons and Kevin's gang to justice!" Huckleberry replied. "And we're the mysterious, silent type, steely-eyed strangers to do it!"

"Yeah!" Carolyn and Darryl added in agreement with their uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Meanwhile, at the county jail, Stinky and Kevin were planning an escape route that would go unnoticed." The narrator informed.

KABOOM! The county jail was blown to pieces. 

"Perfect!" Stinky smirked. "No one will ever know we broke out!"

"Nice job breaking it, villain." Kevin deadpanned as even he had to admit that was kind of stupid.

"We interrupt our program to bring you a special report." The narrator then said.

"Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr have just escaped from jail," Cindy reported as she stacked some papers like a newswoman. "Roaming reporter Magilla Gorilla with the help of Fern Peebles and Cheyenne Mansworth are on the scene with their live report. Magilla?"

"And now, prison guard Mr. Peebles will tell us exactly what happened," Magilla said as a man was tied up in his chair. "Mr. Peebles?"

"They tied up my Uncle Melvin!" Fern cried out.

"You don't say?" Magilla replied.

"Somebody's gotta do something about this, and bring those bad guys to justice!" Cheyenne added.

"You don't say!" Magilla then said to her.

Mr. Peebles muffled and couldn't speak properly since he was tied up.

"You don't say! You heard it here first, folks," Magilla smiled. "A complete and clear report on the Kevin Barr and Stinky Dalton breakout!"

"Thank you, Magilla," Cindy said. "And now, a warning for all of you Two Bit Citizens. Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr are armed and dangerous, they're also ugly, lowdown, repugnant--" she was then about to warn the viewers until a cannon came up beside her. "Though... They do have their good points... Kevin's dad works at the Candy Store."

"That's better, Dorkette!" Kevin smirked.

"And so ends our special report." Cindy nervously concluded.

"You forgot one thing, news girl!" Stinky glared as he took out a match.

"W-What's that?" Cindy asked.

"We'll be headin' to Two Bit to do some real damage!" Stinky glared into the camera before smiling innocently. "Right after these important messages, so stay tuned!"

"Meanwhile, not realizing that Kevin and Stinky escaped from jail, the Daltons and Kevin are planning their next devious plan in their secret hideout." The narrator then informed.

"Duh, whatya say we blast the saloon?" Dinky suggested.

"Yeah, blast the saloon!" Tori added.

"I say we bide the railroad station." Finky suggested.

"Yeah, bide the railroad station." Tori added.

"I say we change this wallpaper, it clashes with the curtains." Pinky said.

"Yeah, it clashes with the curtains," Tori added. "You need to pick a side, Minky."

"Shut up, Tori!" Heather glared, annoyed with the brunette. "We need to get rid of Mazinsky and her little girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah, and how do we do that?" Danielle asked. "It's not like I can use my ways to cheat, this isn't a race track!"

"Hmm... I don't know... I'll come up with something." Heather replied.

"Not only that, but those guys are rotten dressers!" Minky complained.

"Our big brother Stinky would know what to do with Huckleberry," Dinky pouted. "Too bad he's locked up in jail."

"But I escaped with Kevin, and we'll be joining up with you guys in no time." Stinky smirked from the poster.

"Meanwhile, at Two Bit City Hall, the weekly town meeting was just getting started." The narrator then said.

The citizens were having an uproar and complaining.

"What about the Daltons?!" Pops yelled out.

"Yeah, and Kevin and the Cul-De-Sac Kids!" Jeff added.

"Oh, goofballs, you all quiet down, will you?" The Mayor told them, banging his gavel with Ms. Bellum sitting beside him. "Order! Order!"

"I'll take a ham and cheese if you please," Kaitlin said as she came to the window with Maxwell. "Hold the mayo, Mr. Mayor."

"Oh, Ms. Bellum, give these street urchins some food, will you, and maybe throw in a pickle?" The Mayor suggested. "Who doesn't love pickles?"

"Yes, sir." Ms. Bellum said as she then walked away to get the children some food.

"Okay... Now, how about the Daltons and Kevin's gang?" The Mayor asked his citizens.

"Mayor? Mayor!" Ms. Bellum called out as she came back with a plate of sandwiches with a note on it. "When I was coming back from getting these sandwiches, I found a note from the telegram office."

"What's it say?" The Mayor asked.

"It says..." Ms. Bellum said before reading telegraph noises out loud. 

"Oh, boy, everybody's comedian..." The Mayor rolled his eyes as he ate a sandwich. "Ms. Bellum, what does this mean in English?"

"Yes, Mayor," Ms. Bellum replied as she read the telegram aloud. "'Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr have broken out of jail, and they're arriving here tomorrow on the noon train'."

Everyone then gasped and looked scared.

"Oh, boy! This is awful! This is terrible!" The Mayor panicked.

"You're telling me!" Kaitlin replied. "My sandwich is dripping in mayo!"

"It also says that Stinky is gonna go gunning for the sheriff!" Ms. Bellum continued.

"Then what's the problem?" The Mayor smiled. "Two Bit doesn't have a sheriff!"

"And if there's no sheriff, he's gonna go gunning for the mayor." Ms. Bellum then said.

"Now we have a problem!" The Mayor panicked. "Oh, he can take anything else he wants! Take my money. Some fine art, maybe. My wife. Jewels, perhaps? The key to the city? My wife?"

"I vote that we find a sheriff." Carl suggested.

"But where are we going to find anyone or anybody that stupid?" Pops replied.

"I'll do it!" Lightning volunteered.

"Sorry I asked," Pops muttered. "Not even Johnny's that stupid." 

"Hey, y'all." Huckleberry greeted as he came through the doors with Carolyn and Darryl.

"Bingo!" The Mayor soon said.

"We just stopped by to tell you y'all, that we're plum fed up with the Daltons and Kevin's gang." Huckleberry said.

"You said a mouthful, and to solve all of our problems, as I, The Mayor, nominate you, Huckleberry Hound, and your niece and nephew, as Sheriff and Deputies!" The Mayor replied.

"Huh?" Carolyn and Darryl replied.

"But I don't wanna be sheriff," Huckleberry told him. "I just want a plain country farm where I can raise goats and pigs."

"Nonsense, nonsense, all those in favor say 'aye'." The Mayor said.

"Aye!" The people replied.

"IR wanting to be sheriff!" IR Baboon complained.

"All those opposed say 'nay'." The Mayor said.

"Neigh!" The horses replied.

"It's now my pleasure to pin this badge on the new sheriff of Two Bit." The Mayor said as he tried to put the badge on, but Ms. Bellum put it on for him so that Huckleberry wouldn't get poked in the eye or something.

"Sheriff Huckleberry, would you care to make your first statement?" Magilla asked.

"Yes..." Huckleberry sweated nervously. "Always wear a shirt for when someone pins a badge on your chest. YEOW!"

"Sorry about that, Mr. Hound." Ms. Bellum coaxed.

"It's all right." Huckleberry winced.

"Oh, boy, our Uncle Huck is a sheriff," Darryl smiled to his sister. "Isn't that so cool?"

Meanwhile, Mike and Lil looked around for the pink possum, but luckily, they found him sitting on a table, talking to Ami and Yumi.

"Now, you lovely ladies will find these fine gentlemen on the other side of California." Sledgehammer told the two.

"Wow, you're so amazing, Sledgehammer!" Ami smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best Town Information Gatherer ever!"

"Careful, Ami, he might have rabies." Yumi warned.

"No, I've had my shots, you've got nothing to worry about, now you better get going." Sledgehammer suggested.

"See ya, Sledgehammer, thanks for everything." Ami smiled before leaving with Yumi. 

"Oh, Sledgehammer, have you seen my beloved turtle?" Lu asked the pink possum, almost begging. "It's time to play dress-up, but I can't find him anywhere!"

"Is he a land turtle?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Yes!" Lu replied.

"Green?"

"Yes!"

"Walks on all fours?"

"YES! YES! YES?!"

"Does he live in the sewers and eat pizza?" Sledgehammer asked.

Lu let out a big gasp before narrowing her eyes. "No."

"Check under your bed." Sledgehammer said.

"Okay, thanks!" Lu said before running off back home.

"Sledgehammer?" Mike's voice asked.

"That's me--" Sledgehammer replied until he gasped as he saw her. "Mike Mazinsky, is that you?!"

"Yep, it's me." Mike smirked.

Sledgehammer soon ran up to her and she lowered her hand and raised it with him inside and he soon hugged her face. "Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said to her. "Did you really have to leave for a year?"

"Sorry, Sledgehammer, but it was personal." Mike told the possum.

"Who's this, your girlfriend?" Sledgehammer asked as he saw Lil.

"Oh, no. This is my new partner from another town: Lil DeVille." Mike replied.

"Howdy." Lil greeted.

"So, what can I do for you, ladies?" Sledgehammer asked the two.

"Well... There is one thing..." Mike said.

"Sorry Mike, I can't tell you anything about your parents, I never got to meet them..." Sledgehammer told her.

"No, not that..." Mike said. 

"Oh, then what is it?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Kevin has more members in his gang, and they are pretty strong, and as strong as I am, I can't ake them all down." Mike explained.

"I see, you want to form your own group, huh?" Sledgehammer guessed.

"Yes, I was hoping you could get me the best people." Mike nodded.

"That, I can do." Sledgehammer replied.

"Thanks, Sledge, I appreciate this." Mike said and then took out a grub as payment.

Sledgehammer smiled at the grub in acceptance. "Any kind of people in particular?" he then asked.

"Just the ones who are willing to help me and listen." Mike replied.

"You're in lucky," Sledgehammer said. "I got information on people that used to live here that will help you."

"Great!" Mike beamed to that.

Sledgehammer looked around before gesturing. "Come with me... Bring your friend too."

Mike and Lil then followed Sledgehammer into Cindy's house, but in the Old West because of the story.

"Cindy is out with her Uncle Penn so it's just me here," Sledgehammer said once they came inside. "I know information on the best people, and where you can find them."

"Even better." Mike said.

Sledgehammer soon took out a collection of folders with the information that they would need. 

"Nice place." Lil commented.

"Thanks. Okay, these are the best people I've got, including your best friends Juniper Lee and Sammy McAuley, and even your cousin, Sky Podemski," Sledgehammer said. "So, which one you wanna go over first?"

"Hmm... These two criminals look like Duncan and Abby Nelson." Mike commented.

"They are Duncan and Abby," Sledgehammer said. "You know how those two can be."

"Hmm... Escaping from Juvey ever since they were ten? Jeez..." Mike muttered.

"Those two people can help you too," Sledgehammer said. "You can give them orders if you'd like though."

"I'll take them." Mike said.

"Okay, next." Sledgehammer said as he wrote that down.

"Let's see... Justin and Justine Reid..." Mike replied.

"Yeah, I'm surprised about those two myself," Sledgehammer said. "Justin's a lot smarter than he looks though."

"What about the girl?" Mike then asked.

"She's smart too, but she sometimes gets scared whenever she meets new people." Sledgehammer replied.

"It says here that these two live together alone," Mike said. "Are they orphans?"

"Well... Yes and no..." Sledgehammer said. "Their dad died from an accident when they were younger and their mother disowned them sometime after that, I hear she lives in Tijuana or something now, but they refuse to see her again and she doesn't seem to want anything to do with them after Justin stood up to her for both of them with her exploiting their beauty, but was mean and nasty about it."

"How sad." Lil frowned.

"I know, it's hurtful." Sledgehammer frowned back.

"They also worship the Hawaiian gods and goddesses." Mike continued.

"You should take them with you," Sledgehammer advised. "They'd be great help."

"Sure, I'll take them. Okay, who's next?" Mike asked before finding the next candidate. "Jo Elliot?"

"I would definitely take her." Sledgehammer said.

"Why? Is she famous or something?" Mike asked.

"You kiddin'?" Sledgehammer replied. "She's Eva Chantrey's biggest competition, and she's the strongest and toughest there is."

"Stronger and tougher than me?" Mike replied.

"Maybe even more so." Sledgehammer said.

"Hmm... Why did she disappear?" Mike replied.

"Well, let's just say her adoptive father rounded up a mob to try to kill her because she's more 'unique' than most of the people around here." Sledgehammer said.

"Jeez!" Mike's eyes widened. "How unique are we talking here?"

"Let's just say we used to have a demon around here." Sledgehammer replied.

"A demon?" Lil asked. "In this town? What kind of town is this anyway?!"

"A very special one, honey," Sledgehammer replied. "Last time I checked, you have a ghost boy and a robot teenage girl in your town."

Lil narrowed her eyes to that. "Touché."

"I'll take her, maybe I can tame her as well," Mike chuckled. "Okay, let's see who we got next... 'Ashlyn Pitstop'? She's the niece of Penelope Pitstop."

"Yep, and I know that she will help you because she hates the Dastardlys." Sledgehammer said.

"Hmm... Well, I hope the hate is strong with that one..." Mike shrugged.

"Hi, Darth Vader." Lil joked.

"Very funny." Mike replied.

"I thought so." Lil said.

Mike looked over at other files, including her cousin Sky, her best friends, June, Dee Dee, Sammy and The Eds, she even looked at the files of the two teens she met earlier: Trent and Brianna. "I'll take them." she soon told the possum.

"Perfect. I'd start out tonight if I were you before Kevin's gang makes a map of your location." Sledgehammer said.

"Right," Mike agreed. "Thank you."

"Of course, Mike, anything for you." Sledgehammer said.

"Just one more thing..." Mike said. "Do you know where my Uncle Jess is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sledgehammer said.

"Awesome, where is he?" Mike replied.

"He's at a campsite about ten miles away from here." Sledgehammer informed.

"Only ten miles? Oh, he probably misses me like crazy, he did raise me all my life since my parents couldn't." Mike replied.

"You should visit him first." Sledgehammer suggested.

"I think I will, thanks, Sledge." Mike said as she patted him on the head.

"Here's a map of the locations of where you can find everyone else." Sledgehammer said.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Mike said as she took it. "Oh, Sledge, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Probably see a psychic or something." Sledgehammer shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go, Lil." Mike replied.

"Right." Lil nodded in agreement.

They then left while Sledgehammer took out some nacho cheese and dipped the grub in it and began to eat after the girls had left. After telling the Hound family where they were going, and that they would be back, they moved out to get their help.

"I hope that he's still here." Mike said to Lil on the way.

They soon went over to the campsite.


	6. Chapter 6

There seemed to be a fire as a black-haired man was walking with some fish he had caught earlier and was about to cook them.

"Is that...?" Lil began to wonder.

"It is!" Mike gasped. "It's Uncle Jess!"

The man whistled to himself as he began to cook up the fish for his dinner as he felt quite hungry. Mike and Lil came close.

"Who's there?!" Jess demanded with a glare, holding his cutting knife high. "Don't think I won't cut you, 'cuz I will!"

"Don't worry, he always keeps his guard up." Mike told Lil.

Jess looked around he even pulled out his gun out as he got ready for any intruders.

"Uncle Jess, it's me, Mike." Mike told the adult man.

"Nice try," Jess huffed. "But my Mike has cute little pigtails, even if she's got a mean streak just as good as any boy."

"It's me, and I can prove it." Mike replied as she soon pulled out her gun and shot at the trees just like the way her uncle had taught her.

"You wore pigtails?" Lil asked Mike.

"Shup." Mike replied.

"Hm... That's impressive... I could only teach my favorite niece how to do that and she was the only one who could do it..." Jess said before smirking. "I need ya to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"Put that gun down, and come over here, and... Give your Uncle Jess a big hug." Jess replied before smiling and holding his arms out.

Mike then smiled to that as she put down the gun and ran up to her uncle, giving him a big hug.

Jess smiled to her before letting go. "Did ya really have to go away for a year?" he then asked.

"Yes, Uncle Jess... I was sad to leave you and the others, but I needed to." Mike said softly.

"It's okay, I understand," Jess replied. "You had to do what you needed to do, but I'm really glad that you're safe and all right."

"Ah, you had nothing to worry about," Mike replied before showing the brunette girl. "This is Lil, she's new in town."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Lil greeted.

"My pleasure, little lady." Mike replied.

Lil then went to shake his hand, but Jess hugged her.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger..." Jess chuckled playfully.

"Uh, no problem." Lil said sheepishly from the sudden hug.

"So, what brings you out here?" Jess asked his niece.

"We're rounding up some people to help us take down the Daltons and Kevin's gang." Mike informed.

"I see..." Jess commented. "Never did care much for that Kevin fellow."

"Anybody with the right heart has a problem with him." Mike replied.

"I think you should stop by Two Bit City; I heard that there was some cattle rustling, and it wasn't any of the gangs, but I think I might know who it is." Jesse said.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Dennis Barr." Jess narrowed his eyes.

"The guy who owns the candy store?" Mike asked in surprise.

"The very same." Jess replied as he pulled out a wanted poster.

"Dennis Barr: Wanted for robbery, cattle rustling, and kidnapping." Lil read aloud.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Mike deadpanned. "He was only nice to me in the years before he was trying to fix me up with Kevin back when I was dating Eddy."

"I'm going to be keeping an eye out on him." Jess nodded.

"He always did act suspicious all the time." Mike nodded back.

"I'll take your word for it, but something about that smile on his face is bugging me." Lil commented.

"I'm sure he taught Kevin a thing or two about getting in and out of jail, his mother used to go to jail all the time before she married Kevin's father." Jess informed.

"I bet their honeymoon was spent with a file in a cake." Mike muttered to that.

"Good one." Lil giggled to that.

"Thanks." Mike replied.

"Well, you girls better round up your posse before something bad happens," Jess suggested. "Don't worry, I'll be at Two Bit when you get back."

"Thanks, Uncle Jess." Mike said as she hugged her uncle.

"You girls want some fish?" Jess offered. "Mike, I know ya like steak, but you should have more variety in your meat eating."

"Sure," Mike said. "I'm hungry anyway."

"Me too." Lil agreed.

"I had a feeling ya'd say that," Jess chuckled. "Let's fry you gals up some fish."

They all sat down to eat some fish with Jess.

"So, you raised Mike?" Lil asked.

"Ah, yes, I remember the day it happened..." Jess replied.

We are shown twelve years ago to Jess as he had lived somewhere else with other people such as the Sherman brothers, Slim and Andy, and they lived together happily.

"Telegram for Jess Harper." A man told the black-haired man as he rode by on horse.

"Much obliged." Jess replied.

The man tipped his hat and soon rode away. Jess accepted the telegram and began to read it, but he looked a little sick while reading it. 

'Dear Jess Harper

We regret to inform your that your sister Miranda has passed away along with her husband John, but it was their greatest wish that you look after their children, seven-year-old James, five-year-old Jennifer, and one-year-old Michelene in their passing. They are coming through the Laramie Train Station to your residence

Signed The Local Undertaker'

Jess then got on his horse and quickly rode down to the train station. There were three kids shown, a boy with black hair and two girls with red hair and the baby girl was in a pram while the boy and girl held hands and looked miserable. Jess soon came to them and hugged them with tears in his eyes and he looked down to the baby who was fast asleep.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone!" Jen cried out.

"I know, but don't worry," Jesse told his orphaned nieces and nephew. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Jen and Jamie had small smiles and nodded. Jess soon took them back to the ranch to move in.

"You have a sister?" Andy asked Jess.

"Don't you pay attention, boy?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Hi..." Jen smiled as she came to Andy, blushing like she had a crush.

"Howdy, I'm Andy Sherman." Andy smiled back to her.

Jen giggled and waved to him. Jamie didn't say much as he was mostly silent due to the sudden death of his parents.

"It's okay, son, it'll be alright." Jess told his nephew.

Jamie nodded, but still didn't say anything. 

As the years went by, the Mazinsky siblings grew older and discovered their own special abilities, even Jess taught them how to use guns and how to do some roping. He was upset that they had to leave when they did to do what they needed to do, but they promised that they would come back again to see him soon.

End of Flashback

"I remember it all like it was yesterday." Jess sighed softly.

"Do you know where they are now?" Mike asked her uncle about her siblings.

"Jamie is with two of his friends, Coop and Kiva, and Jen is working on a ranch." Jess replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Jess, I really appreciate this." Mike said.

There was then rustling in the bushes which made them all tense up. Jess brought out his gun and got ready to shoot whatever or whoever was in the bushes and came towards them to see what it was. Mike and Lil didn't show any fear, but looked menacing and ready to fight.

It was Dee Dee as she popped her head out of the bushes. "HELLO!"

"Dee Dee, you shouldn't do that!" Mike scolded.

"Sorry." Dee Dee giggled as she soon came out.

"What are you doing here?" Lil asked the ballerina.

"We heard about you and rounding people up, so we want to join you." Dee Dee replied.

"We?" Mike repeated.

Brianna and Trent jumped down from out of a tree in front of them. June soon came out as well and folded her arms with a small smirk.

"June..." Mike smiled to her best friend.

"I figured that you might need some help." June smiled back.

"Us too." Other voices added.

Mike looked over and smiled as she saw May, Marie, and even Rolf and Nazz.

"I still can't get used to them being on our side sometimes... Especially when May tried to take my Ed!" Dee Dee glared.

"It's been a year, get over it, Dee Dee!" May pouted. 

"Rolf wishes to help Mike after her long journey out of town." Rolf said as he bowed to the tomboy.

"We're sorry if we hurt you, Mike." Nazz added softly.

"It's okay," Mike replied. "I'm just surprised that you four and Jimmy left the Cul-De-Sac group, but welcome aboard."

"Thanks, Mike." Marie smiled.

"Okay, our mission is to gather up these people." Mike said as she showed them pictures of the Eds, Sky, Sammy, Duncan, Abby, Jo, Justin, Justine, and Ashlyn.

"Oh, I know exactly where Ashlyn is," Brianna said. "Me and her are best friends."

"Lead the way, Bri." Mike nodded.

"Right." Brianna nodded back.

"Good luck, Mike, and be careful." Jess told his tomboy niece.

"I will," Mike replied. "We'll be back, I promise."

They soon went off and Jess removed his hat and bowed his head.

"And so, young Mike set off to gather up her own gang to show Kevin and the Daltons what they were made of." The narrator narrated.

"Okay, where do we find Ashlyn?" Mike asked.

"On the other side of California which is about 30 miles away from here." Brianna said.

"Awesome." Mike replied.

"It was going to be a long travel, but it would all be worth it in the end." The narrator said.

They soon walked to the far end where Ashlyn was and seemed to be reading a book about a mythological creature known as Gargoyles.

"Awesome," Ashlyn smiled. "Man, I wish I could be a gargoyle. That would be cool."

The group were soon coming close.

"Who's that? Who's there?" Ashlyn glared as she got into a fighting stance. "I know karate.... On the Wii."

"Ash, it's me." Brianna called.

"Bri, is that you?" Ashlyn called back before she ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"They're pretty close, huh?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, they've been friends since Ashlyn moved into town in elementary school." Mike nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Ashlyn soon asked.

"Ashyln, I choose you to be in my group to help me take down Kevin's gang and the Daltons." Mike invited.

"Really?" Ashlyn smirked. "I guess I'm more awesome than I thought."

"Even the Dastardlys are involved." Brianna then said.

"Oh, I'm definitely in," Ashlyn replied. "Let's go!"

"Awesome. Okay, you guys, let's go get my cousin Sky next," Mike replied. "According to the map that Sledgehammer gave me, she's in Gold City which is about an hour away from here."

"This is gonna take all day..." Dee Dee frowned. "I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, stop walking so fast!"

"Dee, calm down." June said to her.

"I made cookies." Nazz offered.

"Cookies!" Dee Dee beamed. "Yummy! Yummy!"

Nazz let her have them and Dee Dee seemed to eat them all up since she loved cookies.

"Man, that reminds me of my friend Angelica, she used to eat cookies all the time when she was little." Lil commented.

In Gold City, we see a bank being robbed, surprisingly, not caused by Kevin's gang or the Daltons.

"Here, this is all I have!" The bank teller cried out. "Take it!"

"Pleasure doing business with ya." The person told him before leaving.

"That bank is being robbed!" Nazz gasped.

"Rolf will handle this!" Rolf decided as he took out his hook. "Rolf will help out in honor of the Klempis Clan of The Old Country! AYIEEEE!" he then yelled out and ran towards the person as they left the bank.

"Boss, that crazy kid is after us!" A cowboy complained.

"I'll handle this." The leader replied, taking out a whip and lashed it at Rolf which made the foreign boy fall and the hook come out of his hand.

"ROLF!" Nazz cried out.

"That'll teach him, let's get outta here." The leader replied.

"Rolf, are you okay?" Nazz frowned to the boy.

"Rolf is all right, Nazz Girl," Rolf replied. "Let us follow the one who has robbed the money place."

Nazz then nodded and followed after the son of a shepherd. Unknown to them, a caped figure was chasing after the bad guys as well.

The figure soon jumped down. "I'll handle this."

"Hey, I'm trying to work here." Nazz told the person.

"Relax, Blondie, I can handle this." The figure said as they came towards the bad guys.

"Stand back, Nazz Girl, it could be dangerous." Rolf warned the blonde girl.

"Boss! Look!" The cowboy called out. "It's her!"

"Hmph." Nazz pouted as she felt like she was being showed up.

"Hey, boys, did ya miss me?" The figure smirked.

"Well, don't just stand there, shoot her!" The leader told his gang.

The men pulled out their guns and started shooting at the figure.

"Why do they always wanna do it the hard way?" The figure sighed and soon began to beat the men up since the bullets didn't affect her.

"Wow, that was awesome." Nazz smiled.

"Hmm... Who are you, masked vigilante?" Rolf wondered.

"Sorry, but I have to run." The figure said before running off.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Nazz told her. "You can trust us!"

"Who was that?" Rolf wondered.

"That was Knight Wolf." The leader replied.

"Knight Wolf?" Nazz and Rolf asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard of her, she's been ruining us for weeks!" The leader replied.

"No, we haven't," Nazz said. "We're new in town."

"Well, no wonder." The leader replied.

"How long has she been here?" Nazz asked.

"About two years." The leader informed.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Nazz asked.

"Don't get her or angry or make her come after you, because she will..." The leader said. "She's a mysterious type, we don't know much about her other than that, not to mention after dark."

"After dark?" Nazz and Rolf asked.

"Just trust me, it's best you don't find out." The leader advised.

"Thank you," Nazz said before turning to her friend. "C'mon, Rolf. We better get back to the others."

"Ya, ya." Rolf agreed as he went with her.

"Strange folks." The leader commented as they left.

Dee Dee was shown to still be eating all of the cookies until they were gone.

"Man, and I thought the Eds had an eating fit when that jawbreaker trolley broke down outside of school." Nazz commented as she came back with Rolf.

"Guys, I found out where Sky is," Mike told them. "Come on."

The others then followed after Mike. They huddled closer together and they came up to a house on a hill with an empty doghouse in the front yard.

"Nice place." Marie commented.

"I just hope that she's home." Mike replied before knocking on the door.

There didn't seem to be an answer.

"Come on, open up, I know you're in there." Mike said as she knocked again.

"Who is it?" A female voice replied.

"Sky, it's me, your cousin, Mike Mazinsky." Mike stated.

"How do I know it's you?" Sky replied. "How do I know this isn't a dirty trick? Everybody knows that Mike left town last year."

"Sky, I know that Aunt Theresa died after having Jessie, and I know about the true feelings you're hiding from one of your best friends." Mike informed.

There wasn't an answer for a while. The door soon opened and out came the black-haired teenage girl who didn't say anything, but hugged Mike good and tight, but her eyes appeared to be red and puffy with tears.

"So, that's Sky." Lil commented.

"She's really pretty." Dee Dee smiled.

"I missed you." Sky told her cousin.

"I've missed you too." Mike smiled.

"Aww~..." Everyone else awed to the scene.

"You came back." Sky told her younger cousin.

"I came home." Mike replied. 

"Well, what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"I need your help," Mike said. "I'm rounding up a group to help me take down Kevin's gang and the Daltons."

"Say no more, I'm in." Sky replied. 

"Awesome! Say, you don't happen to know where I can find Sammy, do you?" Mike soon asked.

"You're in luck, she lives in the same town as me," Sky replied. "She's about ten minutes away from here."

"Great!" Mike smiled.

"Just a second..." Sky said and went inside briefly.

The others waited and Sky came out with a backpack.

"What's the bag for?" Mike asked.

"It's a secret." Sky replied. 

They then followed the black-haired girl to go and get the good twin.

At a small house, we see a familiar blonde girl who was lifting heavy logs with no trouble.

"This should be enough to keep me warm for the night." Sammy told herself as she set the logs down in a very big pile.

"Hey, Sammy? I have someone who wants to talk to you." Sky told her.

"Who is it, Sky?" Sammy asked as she dusted her clothes clean from the log lifting. 

"Hey, Sammy." Mike smiled.

"Mike!" Sammy beamed before she zipped in a blur and then tackled the tomboy into a hug.

"Sheesh, how popular is this kid?" Lil muttered to herself in deadpan. 

"Mike is our best friend, silly." Dee Dee smiled.

"What brings you here for a visit?" Sammy smiled to Mike.

"Actually, I need your help." Mike told her.

"To bring down Kevin and Dalton's gang?" Sammy asked.

"How'd you know?" Mike glanced at her.

"Uh, lucky guess." Sammy smiled sheepishly. 

"Are you in?" Mike asked.

"You know with me getting even with Amy, I'll happily be in." Mike replied.

"Great! Now, who do we pick up next?" Mike then asked the others.

"What about the Eds?" June suggested.

"Yay! I get to see Ed!" Dee Dee beamed.

"But nobody knows where they are." Ashlyn said to Mike.

"Didn't they end up going with those Indians?" Sammy asked Sky.

"I think so, but I'm not sure..." Sky shrugged. 

"Come on, we better go after them," Mike replied. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and then followed after the tomboy. 

They seemed to be able to find everybody except for the Eds.

"No Eds..." May and Marie frowned.

"And we were always so good at finding them before." Marie said.

"We'll have to come back for them," Mike said. "You two sure you're up for overthrowing your own sister?"

"I've wanted to do it for the longest time." Marie huffed.

"She always made me feel like some kind of idiot!" May pouted. "I still think the moon is made of cheese!"

"Uh... Right... Well, welcome aboard anyway, especially you, Marie." Mike said to the Kanker sisters.

"Thank you, Mike," Marie replied. "We really appreciate this."

"We are forever in your dubt!" May smiled.

"It's pronounced 'debt', May!" Marie scoffed to her sister.

"Right." Marie replied then.

"So, Kevin's gang is up to no good, huh?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I figured that I'd round up a group of people to help me, so will you guys help me take them down?" Mike replied before she put out her hand.

Everyone else put their hands in, but May put her foot in.

"No, no, May, like this." Dee Dee told May as she even put her hand in.

"Oh, sorry, Mom says she puts her foot in stuff when she cooks all the time." May shrugged.

"My mom says that too!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Say, what about you?" Mike then asked one of the other members who seemed distant compared to the others.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you know who I am, then you'll just run away from me like most people have." Jo said, looking at her.

"I seriously doubt it." Mike smiled at her.

"Trust me, it's better the way it is now, if I do it now, you'll only regret it." Jo told Mike.

"I don't think so," Mike replied. "We could use all the help we can get."

"I do want to take down Eva, but you don't wanna know who or what I am," Jo insisted. "People see me as a monster. That's why I've been alone all my life."

"Not in our eyes," Mike replied. "Who cares that you're different? We're all different in our own way."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jo said as she began to put her hand on top of the other hands.

"Okay, let's camp out here until morning, and then we head back to Two Bit." Mike told the others.

"What would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I wouldn't mind bunking under her." Duncan asked as he pointed to Justine.

Justine didn't say anything, but looked confused to that.

"Uh, no, we're going to set up camp right now," Mike replied. "Who can cook dinner?"

"I can," Nazz volunteered. "My mom taught me how to cook."

"I'll help." Marie smiled hopefully to Nazz.

"Uh, sure." Nazz replied.

"I can get the firewood." Sammy volunteered.

"I'll help you." Sky said to her.

"Yo, pretty boy, you wanna start the fire?" Abby asked Justin.

Justin nodded to her in silence.

"Man, they don't talk, do they?" Duncan asked about the quiet twins.

"They haven't said anything ever since we collected them." Abby commented.

"Maybe they can't speak English?" Nazz shrugged.

"Does anyone know where they're from?" May asked.

"The files said Hawaii, now I know Hawaii is different a bit, but it's still in the United States," Mike reminded them. "They're probably just shy and need to get used to their new surroundings. I mean, that's what happened when you guys first met Lu and Og."

"I guess that's true." June commented.

"Well, I think it's time to use the old Duncan charm." Duncan suggested.

"Oh, brother," Abby rolled her eyes. "The last time you tried that, you got thrown into a pig pen."

"Hey, it can't hurt to try again." Duncan said.

"You saying that now or after you're thrown into the sun?" Abby deadpanned.

"Hey, just watch your big brother work his magic." Duncan defended.

"This, I gotta see." Abby smirked.

Justine was setting up her tent and she looked over at Duncan.

"Hey, there, do, you need any help?" The delinquent teen smirked.

Justine turned away from him.

"Hey, are you deaf? I'm talking to you." Duncan told her.

"Smooth." Abby rolled her eyes to that.

"Okay, it will work, just watch and see." Duncan told his sister.

Abby just raised her eyebrows.

"The name is Duncan Nelson, and you must be Justine Reid," Duncan said to the girl. "Such a beautiful name for a chick like you."

Justine didn't say anything.

"ENGLISH! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" Duncan shouted at her.

Justin soon shoved Duncan away.

"Hey! What did I do?!" Duncan glared.

"I don't think he likes you yelling at his sister." Mike told Duncan.

"How do you know when he obviously doesn't speak English?" Duncan scoffed.

"I can tell by his body language and facial expressions." Mike replied.

Justin soon went back to Justine. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know why, but that boy kind of bugs me..." Justine said quietly back. "He looks like a real troublemaker."

"It's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you as long as I'm around." Justin told her.

"But what if they find out?" Justine asked. "What'll we do if we get treated differently?"

"I have a feeling there's more to those guys than we know, but give it time..." Justin said.

"I feel like the dark blonde has hidden depths too..." Justine said, looking towards Jo for a moment before looking back. "That piercings guy though seems like a real lolo brain."

"Well, if he puts a hand on you, I'm gonna throw him into a volcano." Justin promised her.

"No, you're not." Justine said.

Justin looked at her.

"I will." Justine smirked.

Justin smirked back to that. "Well, we need to get even with Alejandro and Maya first, they need to pay for what they did to us." he then said about their rivals.

"They have no idea what we can do." Justine replied.

The siblings soon got silent once Nazz walked over.

"Okay, guys, I need to know, are you allergic to anything?" Nazz asked them. "I mean, I don't wanna make anything that'll make you pop like a balloon."

"Ah, you're wasting your time, Blondie, they don't speak English." Duncan told her.

"Yes, but they can draw a picture or something." Nazz glanced at him.

The Reid twins looked to each other and then looked back at Nazz, shaking their heads.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure..." Nazz smiled before walking off. "I'll see what I can make."

"Phew! That was close." Justin said once they were alone together again.

"She looks so alone," Justine said as she looked over at Jo who was sitting far from the others, alone. "I sense that she was probably alone all of her life like we were."

Justin just let out a shrug, not sure how to respond to that.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Justine said to her brother.

"You know that will blow our cover." Justin told his twin sister.

"I think she needs a friend." Justine replied.

"I said no, Justine and that's it." Justin said.

Justine firmly frowned to him while glancing at Jo.

Nazz collected some food and began to sort it out to cook it after Sammy brought over the firewood.

"That should be plenty." Sammy said.

"Hey, is Miss Mysterious gonna come and join us?" Duncan asked about Jo.

"Leave her alone, Duncan," Mike told him. "She will join if she wants to."

"You always gotta be so preachy?" Duncan scoffed.

"You wanna cross me?" Mike warned. "I don't wanna hurt you when we have a job to do to save our town."

"Fine, fine." Duncan said.

"You don't wanna cross me." Mike warned.

"Trust me, you don't." Marie added.

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged.

"Don't sass me now..." Mike said as she sat down. "Oh, Nazz, are those hot dogs?"

"One in the same." Nazz smiled.

"Are hot dogs even invented yet?" Dee Dee asked.

"Apparently they were invented in 1484, but why even try to be accurate with this story anymore?" June replied before glancing at the fourth wall. "I mean, we all exist in this time period when we're all from the 21st century."

"Ed loves hot dogs..." Dee Dee whimpered before she started to cry. "I miss Ed!"

June patted her back. "It's okay, Dee Dee, we'll find a way to see him again... Double D and Eddy too... I'm sure Mike misses Eddy as much as we miss Double D and Ed."

"I guess you and Eddy were close?" Lil asked.

"We dated before he and the other Eds were banished actually." Mike told Lil.

"Ohh." Lil said, now understanding.

"I still miss that knucklehead." Mike said about Eddy.

Eventually, the food was ready and everyone took a hot dog to eat. Justin and Justine soon came over. Lil looked to them and gave them their own hot dogs. The Reid twins then nodded to all of them.

"Hey, Jo, come on and eat with us!" Mike called out to the loner.

Jo didn't say anything.

"Jo?" Mike asked.

"Oh, she too good to talk to us now?" Duncan scoffed.

"Duncan, not now." Mike told him.

"You want me to join you?" Jo asked.

"Of course we do." Mike replied.

"We can be your friends!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Hm... Well, I dunno..." Jo shrugged. "I dunno if you guys are cool enough for me."

"You want friends or not?" Marie huffed.

"Yeah, but you probably won't want to be if you knew what I was." Jo replied.

"Who cares? Like I said earlier, we're all different." Mike defended.

"I guess." Jo shrugged. She then came over to join the others.

"Okay, let's all get to know each other," Mike said. "Who wants to start off?"

"Ooh! I will! I will!" Dee Dee beamed. "My name is Dee Dee Tartovosky! I have a mom, a dad, and a genius little brother named Dexter!"

"I'm Juniper Lee, but my friends call me June," June said. "I have two brothers and a pretty awesome grandmother. Oh, and there's Monroe, he's the dog."

"Well, I'm Nazz von Bartonschmeer, and you probably know me because I used to hang around with Kevin and his gang, but I broke up with him because I found out he was cheating on me with Becky Soucie, and I have a mom who runs the saloon with her best friend, Miss Rusty Nail, and my dad works at the train station." Nazz then said.

"Yeah, I didn't like you when you hung around that Shovel Face." Jo replied. 

"Rolf is the son of the shepherd, Peter Klempis and will carry on his legacy for the good of the family of The Old Country like we have for generations to come." Rolf told Jo.

"You used to be in Kevin's gang too, right?" Jo asked him.

"Rolf apologizes for this as he was a fool to hang around the gang of Kevin." Rolf replied.

"You said it, not me." Jo replied.

"Yes, that is what Rolf says... Did you not hear Rolf?" Rolf replied, confused of what she meant by that.

"Never mind." Jo groaned slightly.

"Well, I'm Marie Kanker, and this is my sister May," Marie said as she went next. "We have our mom and our sister named Lee, who we hate. You probably remember us for chasing the Eds to make them become our boyfriends."

"We're sorry about that." May pouted.

"Aww... We forgive you, silly." Dee Dee smiled as she hugged the blonde Kanker.

"Yay! New friend for May!" May beamed.

"New friend for Dee Dee too!" Dee Dee added.

"Does everybody speak in the third person now?" Jo deadpanned slightly.

"Now, I'm Trent McCord, and I have a mom who's a stay-at-home mom, and I have a dad who runs the stagecoach," Trent replied. "You probably already know my girlfriend."

"That's me, Brianna Smith," Brianna added to that. "My mom's a bounty hunter and my dad's the marshal of Bronze City that's 40 miles away from here."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Mike smiled.

"Bronze City, eh?" Jo replied. "I think I've heard of that place."

"Good luck getting the mute twins to talk, but I'm Duncan Nelson, and this is my sister and partner-in-crime, Abby," Duncan introduced. "Our parents work with the police."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Abby smirked.

"Who always get into trouble a lot." Sky added onto that.

"You heard of us, Babe?" Duncan asked her.

"First of all, don't call me that, and second of all, I see your posters all the time all over Gold City." Sky replied.

"Well, consider that our greatest honor, we always wanted to be famous." Abby smirked.

"My name's Ashlyn Pitstop," Ashlyn said. "I have a mom, dad, older brother, and little sister, and I'm the niece of Penelope Pitstop."

"Oh, my gosh, that's so cool!" May beamed.

"I suppose it is," Ashlyn replied. "She's my favorite aunt."

"Well, I'm Sky Podemski, and I have a dad and little sister, and I'm also Mike's cousin." Mike said.

"You two are related?" Jo asked.

"What? You can't tell?" Mike smirked playfully.

"I see it," June said. "I mean, those two could pass as sisters."

"Aw, thanks, June." Sky smiled to that.

"I'm Samantha McAuley, but please, call me Sammy, and not Samey," Sammy said. "My twin sister Amy always has people call me 'Samey'."

"How do we know you're not Amy?" Jo asked.

"Amy has her mole on her face." Sammy said.

"Where's yours?" Jo asked.

"I... Don't wanna talk about it." Sammy blushed, embarrassed.

"I think I would know if she were Amy or not," Mike commented. "I've known them since we were little kids."

"I also have Mom and Dad, but I don't wanna talk about him." Sammy then continued.

"Well, you probably don't know me, but I'm Lillian DeVille, and you can call me Lil, and I live in Slime City," Lil replied. "I have a mom, a dad, and a twin brother. I met Mike up at the mountains."

"Are you two dating?" Duncan asked.

"We're not dating!" Mike and Lil glared in unison.

"Could've fooled me," Duncan smirked. "All right, Mute Twins, it's your turn."

Justin and Justine looked over in silence.

"Only if you want to, but we'd like to get to know you somehow." Mike told the Hawaiian twins.

Justin and Justine looked at each other.

"It's okay, we're not going to yell at you or hurt you." Mike promised.

"Maybe they can't speak English or were born mute." Marie commented.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Duncan complained. "DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME?!"

"Inside voice... Please." Justine said, much to the shock of the others.

"She... She... Did you guys hear that?!" Duncan gasped.

Everyone else nodded in shock. Duncan soon let out a scream.

"Inside voice... You're giving me a migraine." Justine said.

"Uh, sorry..." Duncan said.

"So, you can talk and speak English." Sammy said.

"Uh, yeah, just because Hawaiians have their own way of saying something doesn't mean we're from a foreign country or something." Justine defended.

"Well, if you can talk, then does your brother talk?" Duncan asked before getting up in Justin's face.

"Yes, I can talk, now back away, you're in my personal space." Justin rolled his eyes.

"I... He... Just... I need to sit down." Duncan muttered.

"Could you two tell us a little bit about yourselves?" Mike asked.

"What can we say that isn't in there?" Justine asked, pointing to the file that Mike got from Sledgehammer.

"Well, the files could be wrong, and we want you to trust us." Mike replied.

"What do you think we should tell them?" Justine asked her brother.

"I just don't know... We just met them..." Justin said.

"We can wait." Mike said.

"But I really wanna know." Dee Dee whined.

"I said we can wait, we shouldn't force it out of them." Mike told her ballerina friend.

"Well, you probably don't know us, but this is my brother Justin, and I'm Justine, and we're... Orphans..." Justine replied.

"That's awful," Nazz winced. "How did you guys ever survive?"

"We went our separate ways from our mother when our father got into a deathly accident." Justin said.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Nazz emphatically frowned.

"We used to live in Two Bit... Until..." Justine said before she soon turned her head and whimpered from the memory.

"Don't tell me, your dad died." Jo replied.

"Yes..." Justine sighed softly as her brother came to hug and comfort her. 

"But there's another reason we left." Justin then said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"They hurt my little sister!" Justin replied.

"Kevin?" Nazz asked.

"No." Justin said.

"The Daltons?" June asked.

"No," Justin replied. "Alejandro and Maya!"

Everyone gasped to this.

"So what did they do?" Jo asked. "Bully you?" 

"No," Justin said. "...They hit her."

"Yikes." Jo commented.

"Of course they did." Jo replied.

"You sound like you don't care." Justin said.

"No, I do, it's just that I've heard about stuff like this before." Jo said. 

"Don't worry about it," Mike replied. "We'll make sure that they don't do it again."

"Okay, Miss Mysterious, let's hear about yourself." Duncan said to the young tomboy.

"You already know, my parents died and I've lived with Uncle Jess all my life." Mike said like it was obvious. 

"Anything else we should know?" Abby asked.

"No, not the time," Mike replied. "Okay, Jo. You're the only one left."

"This is gonna be good." Duncan commented.

"Why should I when no one listens to me anyway?" Jo replied. 

"Because we wanna be your friends, silly!" Dee Dee smiled.

"You just met me." Jo defended.

"So? We can all be friends here!" Dee Dee replied. "I love making new friends!"

"I don't want to tell everything, because..." Jo said before she soon sighed as she got up and decided to walk away. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to bed."

"Poor Jo, she must've had a rough childhood or something." Nazz frowned.

"What do her files say?" Duncan asked as she joined to Jo as she walked away. "I wanna find out more about Miss Mysterious over there."

"It doesn't really say, it's a mystery itself." Mike said.

"Gosh." Marie cringed.

Mike looked over to see Jo going back to sitting far away from them with no tent. No nothing.

"She doesn't even have anything to sleep with." Nazz commented.

"Maybe she can't afford it." Abby shrugged.

"I'll go talk to her," Mike suggested. "You guys get some sleep. We gotta get up early in the morning."

Everyone nodded and putted out the fire and went to their tents to get some sleep.

"Um... Hey." Mike said.

"What do you want now, Red?" Jo asked as she sounded annoyed.

"I just wanna talk." Mike said.

"Big surprise there." Jo muttered.

"Look, I know what it's like to be alone," Mike said to her. "I've been there."

"You had someone to raise you. I didn't." Jo clarified.

"You mean you never met your parents or anything?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Jo said.

"What... What do you mean you don't know?" Mike asked. 

"I don't recall much of my life before I was a kid..." Jo said. "I just remember being alone, but somehow I managed to take care of myself up until now."

"Nobody adopted you or anything?" Mike asked.

"No, I didn't have anybody, no friends or family, I was always alone." Jo stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mike said.

"Everybody's sorry, but what does it do?" Jo shrugged.

"But I want to be your friend." Mike said.

"If you only found out what I was, then you wouldn't want to be." Jo shook her head.

"Jo, I've seen a lot in my time, what could be worse?" Mike replied.

"I'm a monster, okay?!" Jo soon came clean. "THERE! ARE YOU SATISFIED?!"

"And...?" Mike replied.

"What do you mean and? That's it!" Jo replied.

"Well, yeah, but what kind of monster?" Mike asked. 

"It's a secret." Jo muttered and turned away again.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anybody." Mike said.

"Well, guess what? I'm not saying anything else." Jo said.

Mike looked to her and sighed. "Alright, you don't have to... I just thought you could use a friend after sixteen years of solitude."

Jo didn't say anything, but simply looked away. 

"But you know, if you wanna talk, you know where to find me." Mike said before leaving.

Jo didn't say anything and Mike soon walked off.

"Any luck?" June asked.

"She said she was a monster, but that's pretty much it," Mike told her best friend. "I kinda saw that coming anyway."

"What do we do?" June asked.

"Just leave her be," Mike replied. "If she wants to talk, she can in her own time."

"All right, you're the Boss." June replied.

"That's right..." Mike said.

June then yawned and went to go back to sleep with the others. Mike looked over at the dark blonde girl one last time before going back to her tent.

Jo just stared out into the night sky while everyone else fell asleep that night. "Why did they pick me? If only they knew what I was..." she then closed her eyes in a deep sigh as she thought of the others coming into the town she was in.

Flashback goes to the others in town, but nobody was there and it was almost like a ghost town. 

"So, is this it?" June asked.

"It can't be," Marie said. "It's like a ghost town."

"No, this is the right place," Mike reassured them. "Sledgehammer told me it is, he even drew it on the map."

"Wow, she sure picked a great place to live." Duncan deadpanned.

"I guess if you like no company." Abby shrugged.

"Let's split up, maybe we can find her." Mike suggested.

Everybody else nodded and split up so that they could find their new member. They looked all over, even looking in some barrels and some shops that looked like they had been wiped clean.

"Aww... No candy." Dee Dee frowned as she looked in disappointment to a candy store.

Behind her, a cloaked figure appeared.

"Boy, it's freezing here!" Dee Dee shivered from that.

"Uh, Dee Dee, I think someone's about to come out and surprise you in the dark." Sky said.

"Santa's here already?!" Dee Dee gasped. "I never got to write my Christmas list!"

"Not Santa." Sammy said.

"Ooh, is it the Easter Bunny?!" Dee Dee then asked.

"JUST DUCK!" Abby told her.

"Make up your mind, guys, is it Santa, The Easter Bunny, or a duck?" Dee Dee complained.

The figure soon turned Dee Dee around so that she could see it, feeling annoyed at how stupid she seemed.

"It's a ghost!" Dee Dee screamed as she jumped into June's arms.

"Who are you?" June demanded to the figure. "I don't wanna have to knock your block off."

"Get out," The figure demanded back. "Leave this place, and never come back!"

"We better do as the ghost says, June!" Dee Dee suggested fearfully.

"No way, we just got here, and you can't tell us what to do." June glared at the figure.

"We're looking for someone by the name of Jo Elliot," Nazz told the figure. "Is she here?"

"Who wants to know?" The figure asked.

"Me and my gang..." Mike replied. "And we're not going anywhere until you tell us."

"You're just gonna have a long, long wait." The figure replied mysteriously.

"Look, pal, we just need to find Jo and we'll be on our way," Mike said. "We need her help to take down Kevin and the Daltons."

"How do you know she even wants to help you?" The figure replied.

"Because I know she would want to help us with Eva Chantrey being in Kevin's gang, and I know how much she doesn't like her." Mike stated.

"Please, Mr. Spirit!" Dee Dee begged.

"Well, you did hear right." The figure said.

Mike rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna help us or what?" she then demanded. "We don't have all day, you know!"

"Masculine Named Girl, we shouldn't anger the spirits," Rolf suggested to Mike. "They will put a curse on Rolf's family!"

"I know where she is." The figure soon said.

"That's better," Mike replied. "Now, where is she?"

"You're looking at her." The figure said.

"Huh?" May asked, confused.

"You heard me." The figure said before lowering the hood to show a face that matched the dossier that Mike was given.

Everyone gasped.

"It's you, Jo Elliot." Mike said.

"Wow!" Dee Dee gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with, it's not like I have anywhere else to be." Jo shrugged.

"So, why do you live in a place like this?" Nazz asked. "Aren't your parents worried sick about you?"

"Nope." Jo said.

"What do you mean no?" May asked. 

"Well, I probably haven't seen them since after I was born." Jo said.

"You mean you've been living alone all your life?!" Nazz asked.

"Yes. No friends, no family, no nothing," Jo replied. "I've always been alone."

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"What do you mean why?" Jo scoffed. "That's just how it's always been for me, duh!"

"Doesn't it stink to always be alone?" Dee Dee asked.

"No, I always love being alone," Jo shook her head. "I feel better when I'm alone. Well, until now when you guys showed up, coming to ask me for help."

"Are you in?" Mike asked.

"I'm in." Jo nodded.

"Well, that's a bright side," Mike said. "Welcome to the team, Jo."

"Yeah, thanks, but I wanna come back here once this is all over." Jo said before looking away.

"Sure. You can do whatever you want after we take down Kevin and the Daltons." Mike promised.

"That's all I ask." Jo said as the flashback ended.

 

"I regret my decision," Jo sighed as she looked down and a tendril came out of her cloak. "If they knew what I was, they'd just end up running away like everybody else."

Someone seemed to shift in their sleep.

"They'll only reject me... I don't care what that little redhead says, they're all gonna be just the same... But what am I?" Jo sighed before looking down at her hands and growled slightly. "I guess I'll just still be alone once they find out."

Everyone continued to sleep as they would need all the rest they could get for the big showdown.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, everyone, minus Mike, Lil, and Jo, came out of the tents.

"I'll make us breakfast." Nazz decided.

"Ham and eggs?" Dee Dee smiled hopefully.

"Sure, Dee Dee." Nazz giggled.

"I'll wake up our boss," Duncan said as he went over to Mike's tent. "Hey, Boss, Blondie is making us--... Oh..." He found Mike and Lil still sleeping and cuddling with each other. "I'll come back later..." Duncan hid a small smirk to that, unable to resist chuckling. "And I thought Mike was too busy for a relationship."

"Did you wake Mike up?" June asked.

"Our boss is busy at the moment." Duncan replied.

"What's she doing?" June raised an eyebrow.

"See for yourself." Duncan replied.

"Duncan, I didn't get a chance to eat yet, don't make me lose my appetite." June warned.

"No, seriously." Duncan said as he pushed her slightly.

June glared from the push and then went to see and she soon saw what Duncan saw. "Well, then..." she then muttered. "I thought she loved Eddy."

Mike opened her eyes slightly and yawned before she then looked over to who she was cuddling with and she let out a scream.

"Ugh... I don't like wake up calls." Lil groaned as she heard the screaming. She then woke up as well. She looked over to who she was cuddling with, and then let out a scream herself.

"STOP SCREAMING OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!" Jo threatened and demanded.

Mike and Lil looked at each other, blushing heavily.

"What were you doing?!" Mike glared.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Lil glared back.

"I guess you guys got cold," June said. "Funny thing about deserts, they're scorching hot in the day, but freezing cold at night." 

"June, please, go away right now." Mike told her best friend.

"Whatever you say, Mike." June chuckled and walked away.

Mike just looked at the brunette who looked back and folded her arms.

"You got something to say, Red?" Lil demanded.

"Me? What about you?" Mike replied. "Why'd you sneak in here and cuddle with me?"

"I did not! You snuck in to see me!" Lil defended.

"I did not!" Mike glared.

"Is this what you do to every girl you know?!" Lil glared back.

"No! But this is my tent, you know." Mike replied.

"No, it's my tent!" Lil glared.

"No, it's mine!" Mike glared back.

The two soon began to argue as it began to annoy the others as they tried to share their breakfast.

"SHUT UP!" Jo snapped at them.

"Well, just tell Red here not to sneak into my tent again." Lil replied.

"Your tent?" Mike rolled her eyes. "Look, Princess--"

"Don't 'Princess' me!" Lil glared. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way before I make you!"

"Fine by me, Royal Pain..." Mike rolled her eyes. 

"Don't start with me!" Lil growled.

"You're the one who started this, you Pain in the Pajamas." Mike retorted.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't cuddled me in the first place!" Lil replied.

"I thought I told you two to SHUT UP!" Jo glared.

"But she started it!" Mike and Lil replied in unison. "What? Me?! You're crazy!"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA TEAR BOTH OF YOU APART RIGHT NOW IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY, AND DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T DO IT!" Jo demanded. 

Mike and Lil then got quiet. Jo breathed heavily and walked away from everyone, going back to her original spot. Mike and Lil looked at Jo as she went back inside.

"Well, she didn't have to yell." Lil said.

"Why not? You started it." Mike replied.

"I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU TWO AGAIN!" Jo then snapped.

"Looks like the married couple are having relationship troubles." Duncan chuckled.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, PUNK ROCK!" Jo then added.

"Aw, man." Duncan groaned to that.

Nazz decided to move a bit and soon gave everybody their breakfast. Mike and Lil soon got dressed and came out to join the others as they seemed to be angry with each other.

"Is Jo gonna join us?" June wondered.

"Hey, Jo!" Dee Dee called out. "Do you wanna eat with us?!"

"How many times do I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL TO SHUT UP?!" Jo snapped. "'YOU CAN ALL FORGET ABOUT ME HELPING YOU IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Um, we just wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast...?" June said.

"Oh... Sorry, yes, please." Jo then said.

"Anything special?" Nazz asked.

"As much meat as possible." Jo said.

Nazz then plated up the ham and went to go and give it to Jo, but then walked away from the tent after leaving the plate so that Jo could get it herself, obviously not wanting company right now.

"Mysterious, huh?" Duncan commented.

"Well, she's been alone all of her life." Marie clarified.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to do it now." Duncan said.

"Guys, it's her own life, let her live it, I'm sure she'll turn around eventually." Mike advised.

"You're the boss, Mike." Duncan replied.

Justine looked over at Jo who was eating by herself.

"Don't stare, it's rude." Justin told his twin sister.

"She looks so lonely though." Justine replied.

"She wants to be alone, so we're leaving her alone." Justin said.

Justine soon walked over to Jo.

"What is she doing?!" Marie asked. "She's gonna get destroyed!"

"Justine, stop!" Justin told his sister.

"Hi." Justine said.

"Hey." Jo replied.

"Can I join you?" Justine asked.

"You... You want to eat with me?" Jo asked back.

"Only if you'll let me," Justine said. "I know you wanna be alone; I just thought you could use some company."

"Go on ahead," Jo shrugged. "I don't care."

"Thank you." Justine replied.

Jo didn't say anything back and just went to eat.

"Oh, sure, she gets special treatment." Duncan muttered.

"Just shut it and eat your breakfast, not everybody's the same around other people." Mike told him.

Duncan then mumbled under his breath and he began to eat his breakfast. Jo and Justine sat together, but they didn't really talk since they were getting used to each other's company. Justin looked back, just making sure that Jo didn't try to hurt his twin sister.

"Ed loves his ham and eggs." Dee Dee soon pouted.

"Dee Dee, don't think about him right now, it's just gonna make you sad." June advised.

Dee Dee whimpered as May patted her on the back.

"You'll see Ed again." May promised in comfort.

"What if I never do?" Dee Dee asked. "What if we never see the Eds again?"

"Don't talk like that." Mike told Dee Dee.

"Yeah, we will see them again." June promised her about the Eds.

"Really?" Dee Dee pouted.

Mike and June nodded.

"Gee, thanks, guys." Dee Dee smiled a little as that made her feel a bit better.

"Maybe." Abby whispered.

Mike and June gave Duncan and Abby warning looks before they soon finished their breakfast. 

"Thank you for eating with me." Jo said to Justine.

"Oh, it's no problem," Justine replied. "I just figured maybe you wouldn't want to eat alone."

"Eh, I guess I've been alone long enough." Jo shrugged. 

"Well, I don't think you should be alone anymore," Justine said as she touched the jockette's hand. "I want to be your friend."

"That'll be a first." Jo commented. 

"I really want to," Justine replied. "I would never lie."

Jo looked at her, not saying anything.

"I don't see a monster," Justine continued. "I see a girl who shouldn't need to stay in the shadows all of her life."

Jo soon looked back at the shy beauty, but still didn't say anything.

"All right, you guys," Mike said after breakfast. "Are you ready to bring them down?"

"Oh, yeah," Marie smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Lee is way overdue for a butt kicking!"

"We'll make her suffer!" May added.

"Don't let anyone bring you down, May," Marie told her. "You're my little sister, and I'm gonna look out for ya better than my dad looked out for me and Lee before you came around."

"What do you mean by that?" Dee Dee asked.

"Mean by what?" Marie asked.

"Your dad... Don't you guys have the same dad?" Dee Dee asked, feeling confused, but this time, it was understandable.

"Me, Marie, and Lee all have different dads." May explained.

"So, are you guys basically like step-sisters?" Dee Dee asked, trying to understand.

"Yeah, pretty much." Marie replied.

"I guess that makes sense..." Dee Dee said. "Sometimes I wish I had more than one mom so that there could be muffins and roast for dinner!" she then beamed, a bit ditzily.

"Uh, good luck with that." Marie chuckled bashfully.

"Not that bad of a group, huh?" June commented.

"Yeah, it's not too bad," Mike replied. "I just hope that the Eds are okay. Wherever they are."

"I'm sure we'll find them soon enough," June said. "Eddy's leaving was hard on him since you know how close you two were."

"All because of those two idiots who blamed them for something that they didn't even do." Mike growled.

"Easy there, tiger." June replied.

"Sorry... I just really hate those guys." Mike said.

"We all do, but save it for the showdown." June suggested.

"You're right," Mike replied before commanding the others. "All right, you guys, saddle up, because we're headed for Two Bit City for some butt kicking!"

"Sure thing, Sergeant Leader." Jo commented. 

Mike gave her a small look, but they soon went to get ready to go back into town. "Look out, Two Bit, here we come!" she then jeered.

"Ed, if you're out there somewhere, please be okay," Dee Dee prayed as she looked up into the sky. "I miss you."

They then rode into town, not wasting a minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, at Two Bit City...

"Then Huckleberry Hound along with his niece and nephew, as their first jobs as sheriffs and deputies, set to cleaning up the town." The narrator informed.

Literally, the Hound family were seen cleaning up the town by picking up stray papers and throwing them away.

"We don't do windows." Carolyn commented.

"I don't think this is what cleaning up the town is supposed to mean." Darryl said to his sister and uncle.

"Meanwhile, the Dalton Brothers and their sister, and Kevin's gang continued their crime-spree." The narrator continued.

"I love this story." Kevin smirked.

"You do know you're just going to lose in the end, right?" The narrator asked him.

"You wanna repeat that?!" Kevin glared as he brought out his Canadian squirt gun.

"I meant to say that Kevin is the best, and there is no way he is going to lose." The narrator replied nervously.

"That's what I thought you said." Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, they continued their crime-sprees," The narrator continued from where he left off. "Horse thieving... Robbing stagecoaches...."

Both gangs pulled out their guns and pointed them at the stagecoach.

"Stick 'em up!" The gangs demanded together.

The Stagecoach, the passengers, and even the horse held up their hands.

"Robbing trains!" The narrator informed as we are shown a locomotive going down the tracks with the conductor tied up.

"I always wanted my own choo choo! Whoo Whoo!" Tori giggled.

"And worst of all: littering." The narrator said as the bad gangs were eating some snacks before throwing the wrappers on the ground, not properly throwing them away. 

"Litter bugs? Now they've gone too far!" Huckleberry glared through his binoculars.

"What do we do, Uncle Huck?" Darryl asked.

"Follow your Uncle Huck and stay close." Huckleberry replied.

The Hound Siblings nodded and followed their uncle, but stayed close.

"These candy bars are delicious." Jonny smirked.

"Ugh! Mine's got coconut! I hate coconut!" Danielle groused.

Muttley Jr seemed to snicker at her.

"Quiet!" Danielle glared as she bonked her dog on the head.

Muttley Jr just mumbled under his breath to that like his father always did.

"I'm allergic to chocolate, it's murder on my complexion, but I just can't resist!" Pinky commented as he wiped his mouth.

"We're puttin' you in jail for contributing to the untidiness of Two Bit." Huckleberry firmly told them as he came with Carolyn and Darryl. 

This made the bad guys look around before laughing at them.

"Ay, Sheriff y diputados, no one's ever put us in jail!" Maya told them.

"And lives to tell about it!" Sarah added.

Eva growled as she soon picked up the adult hound dog.

"Hey! Let go of our uncle, you big bully!" Carolyn glared before she soon kicked Eva in the shins.

"OF COURSE YOU REALIZE, THIS MEANS YOU'RE DEAD, RIGHT?!" Eva snarled as she soon let go, grabbing onto her shin.

"Someone should teach you some manners, you brute!" Carolyn glared.

"Our folks always told me to never hit a lady, but you're no lady." Darryl added.

"Why, you!" Eva glared at them.

Darryl soon bit Eva like the dog he was to teach her a lesson.

"Yeow!" Eva yelped to that, but kept her glare. "Why, you little mutt! You wanna bite? I'll give you a bite!"

Darryl growled in response. 

"Don't force us to get tough," Huckleberry glared. "Just come along peaceful like, please?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the meaning of the word peaceful, mercy is for the weak." Eva narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Yeah!" Minky added before looking to her brother. "Dinky, you wanna get rid of the sheriff for us?"

"Okay, Minky, anything for you." Dinky replied.

"You deputies are next by the way." Minky warned Carolyn and Daryl.

"Toodle-lee-loo, Sheriff!" Dinky glared as he got ready to punch away Huckleberry while Eva held the younger dogs back so that they couldn't do anything or interfere.

"Erm... Roger, Mission Control, all systems are go. 3, 2, 1, ignition. We have lift-off!" Huckleberry said before he was soon punched away like a rocket, flying right out of the town square. "Perhaps I should've said 'pretty please'."

"Now it's your turn." Eva glared at the hound puppies.

Carolyn bit the bully girl's hand. Eva then kicked Carolyn in the stomach for that, getting her off.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my sister and gets away with it!" Darryl glared.

"Guess what? I just did." Eva glared before she grabbed them and threw them to join their uncle.

They soon rode away on their horses and laughed as they seemed to had won that round.

"I guess we took care of that icky Humbleburger Hound and his pups!" Finky laughed.

"They won't be botherin' us no more!" Minky added.

"That's what they think," Huckleberry said as he came out of a barrel with Carolyn and Darryl with some rope. "I'll outfox 'em with my fancy ropin'," he then said before turning the rope into a lasso and grabbed a hold of the gang, pulling them right off their horses and to the ground. "There's my brain power vs their muscle power, and the brains win out every time."

"Uh... Uncle Huck?" Darryl spoke up.

"What is it, kiddo?" Huckleberry asked.

"DYNAMITE!" Darryl cried out.

"Huh?" Huckleberry asked before seeing a crate of TNT be roped in by him instead of the bad guys and it soon exploded on them. "Make that almost every time..."

The bad guys soon went to their hide-out after riding into town and escaping from the Hound family.

"Daltons and Kevin's friends, give up!" Huckleberry smirked as he now had a cannon. "I got you covered with this here cannon!"

"And we've got you covered with our cannon, Sheriff!" Heather replied as she pulled out a bigger cannon.

"Retreat!" Darryl cried out.

They soon turned around to void the enemy cannon.

"And we got your cannon recovered with our cannon!" Darryl then smirked with a bigger cannon.

Heather then went back inside before taking out a much bigger cannon. "We see your cannon and raise you a bigger cannon!" 

"This little baby oughta put things to an end," Carolyn said, coming out with a gigantic cannon, now with her and her uncle and brother dressed like they were Army Generals and lit a match. "Now surrender or else we'll be forced to release the heavy artillery! Now what is your answer?" 

An even bigger cannon soon came out from the house and soon exploded, firing a huge cannonball right at the Hounds.

"I'll take that as a no." Carolyn muttered.

The bad guys were then riding their horses into town. 

"That Sheriff Knuckleberry will never take us into jail!" Alejandro laughed. 

"Yeah! Ha, ha, ha!" Dinky added.

Suddenly, a giant jail building landed on top of them and we are shown Huckleberry in a crane while Carolyn and Darryl watched this as it was like a lot of old cartoons with tons of slapstick and chaos.

"He's right, you know," Huckleberry smirked. "So instead, I've brought the jail to the Daltons and Kevin's gang! Ha, ha, ha!"

"LET US GO! I DEMAND YOU!" Josee demanded.

"I'LL TELL MY MOM ON YOU!" Sarah added. "SHE'S PART OF THE TOWN COUNCIL!"

"Oh, right, like we're gonna let you out with what you tried to pull," Carolyn scoffed. "What do you think we are, gullible morons?"

Luckily, they won that round and the bad guys were in jail for the night.

"So, thanks to brave Sheriff Huck and his deputies, four of the Daltons gang and the members of Kevin's gang were behind bars, but the fifth Dalton, Stinky, and the leader of the cul-de-sac kids, Kevin, were headed towards Two Bit." The narrator informed.

We are then shown Stinky and Kevin were sitting on the train, sitting and waiting.

"You got that right, Mr. Narrator!" Kevin replied.

"And I got me a bullet with the sheriff's name on it!" Stinky smirked, taking out a bullet that really did have Huckleberry's name on it.

"I'm also gonna get those dork niece and nephew of his along with it." Kevin chuckled darkly.

"Meanwhile, the folks in Two Bit threw a party for their heroes: Huckleberry, Carolyn, and Darryl Hound." The narrator informed, skipping over to the salon where the dogs were celebrated with balloons and the people cheered for them.

"Our hero~" Zoey, Dakota, and Anne Maria smiled. The three teenage girls then kissed Darryl on the cheek, and he had three lipstick prints on his face now.

"Aw, shucks, why, thank ya, ladies." Darryl chuckled bashfully as his tail seemed to wag and his foot tapped up and down.

Everyone soon began to sing in the tune of 'For They're a Jolly Good Sheriff and Deputies' to celebrate the Hounds, and even lifted them up and down from a blanket while toasting some drinks with each other. Unfortunately, they went too high at one point and ended up in the cake.

"Well, of course, our friends here might be stinking up the punch." Huckleberry said before the punch bowl soon landed on him.

"Punch bowl that is." Carolyn clarified.

"Before the showdown, we have some lovely parting gifts for the soon to be departed Sheriff and Deputies," The Mayor said as Ms. Bellum came beside him. "First, this lovely red box with cotton silk lining." 

"Ooh... Ah..." The other folks said like they were the audience on The Price is Right.

"Hmm... Mighty comfortable..." Huckleberry said as he got into the coffin that Grim brought in with Billy and Mandy before the top closed on his head. "Plenty of head room too."

"Wait a minute... That's a coffin!" Carolyn realized. "Are they saying that we might die?"

"Pretty much." Darryl replied.

"We're not gonna get shot down like dogs!" Carolyn glared at the townspeople.

"But you are dogs." Billy reminded them as he stood beside Mandy.

"That's not the point!" Darryl told him.

"And from Two Bit National Bank..." Baba Looey soon added.

Dexter was struggling with Quick Draw as they were pulling the rope that has three headstones. "These lovely personalized headstones." he then presented with the anthropomorphic horse.

A fly soon buzzed around and Dexter tried to swat it, accidentally letting go of the rope. "Oops!"

"I am touched..." Huckleberry smiled with a tear in his eye before the stone hit him while the other two hit his niece and nephew. "In more ways than one. Ouch!"

"And now, the man of the hour, who only has a few hours left: Huckleberry Hound!" The Mayor introduced.

"Are you serious?! We're not going to die!" Carolyn complained. "What is wrong with you people?!"

"Easy there, Sis." Darryl said to his sister.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The people chanted.

"First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for all these lovely gifts," Huckleberry smiled. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you. Thank you."

Eventually, the sun came up and a rooster crowd as Huckleberry continued to thank the guests who had fallen asleep because of how long it took.

"Thank you, and in conclusion, thank you." Huckleberry then smiled to the Mayor and Ms. Bellum as he finished.

Everyone then woke up clapping and cheering.

"Now listen, y'all. Remember, even in peril, in Two Bit, unless we all stand together." Huckleberry said.

Everyone once again cheered for the adult blue hound.

"Therefore, are you folks likely to help me and the kiddies fight Mr. Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr, please step forward." Huckleberry smiled as he took off his hat.

Nobody came forward as everybody left the bar in terror, leaving the Hound Family by themselves.

"I should've expected this from them..." Carolyn complained.

"Well, whatya know?" Huckleberry frowned. "Looks like there'll be a few less people on my Christmas card list this year."

Later...

"With noon fast approaching, time was running out for Sheriff Huck and his Deputies: Carolyn and Darryl!" The narrator informed. 

"Hmm... 11:30, I'll give them folks one last chance to join our cause." Huckleberry said.

"Forget it, Uncle Huck, no one's coming to help us." Carolyn told him.

"Now, now, don't say anything like that," Huckleberry replied to his niece. "Look over there. There's those two kids Kaitlin and Maxwell along with Yogi and Boo Boo Bear! They can help!"

"I don't know, Uncle Huck..." Darryl replied uneasily.

"You kids just gotta believe in people." Huckleberry smiled.

"You know, I've never seen this guy before in my life." Yogi said as he and Boo Boo carried signs that read 'PLEASE FEED THE BEARS'.

"But Yogi, you're Uncle Huck's best friend," Darryl said to the bear. "He's always helped you, and now it's your turn to help him."

"Sorry, kid, but I'd rather take lunch over a punch." Yogi said before running off.

"That goes ditto for me as well." Boo Boo added as he ran after his best friend.

"What about you guys?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, uh, we'd love to, but I think I hear Gramps calling for us." Maxwell said, cowardly.

"Yeah, we'd rather listen to his stories than try to take down a couple of gangs." Kaitlin added.

The Hartman siblings then ran off as well.

"Cowards." Carolyn huffed.

"I can't believe that Yogi would do that to his best friend." Darryl frowned.

"Hmm... Looks like I'm in a market for a new closest and bestest pal in the whole wide world." Huckleberry commented.

The Hound Family then went to Hokey Wolf's office as he was doing the Mayor's paperwork with his little brother Ding helping him.

'Uh, Ms. Bellum, what am I supposed to do?" The Mayor asked.

"Good morning, Mayor," Ms. Bellum told him. "Well, you can start by signing some very important documents on your desk."

"Important documents? Where would those be? Important documents," The Mayor asked before he soon looked over a paper that was turned over after he had drawn on it and saw the name of it. "Oh! 'Im-por-tant... Nnnnnew... Lllllaw'. Hmmm! Wonder what this is all about. Well, it must be important. I'll sign it," he then tapped on the desk for a long moment and then looked over. "Hi, Ms., uh, Bellum, ah..." 

"M...A...Y...O...R." Ms. Bellum slowly spelled out.

"Oh, uh, yes," The Mayor replied. "Thank you, Ms. Bellum."

"Hokey, I hope you will standing by us in our hour of need." Huckleberry said to the wolf.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Huck; I got you covered," Hokey smiled. "Completely protected!"

"Uh, that goes double for me." The Mayor added.

"Oh, good," Darryl smiled to that. "I knew that we could count on you."

"Thank you so much!" Carolyn added.

"That's right, I signed you up for a million dollar life insurance policy," Hokey smiled. "With yours truly, Hokey Wolf, along with The Mayor for the local mortuary. Sign here, please."

Carolyn and Darryl soon looked in deadpan as it was just like the others.

"I'd sign it too, if hadn't it been for those Daltons and Kevin's friends who stole our free complimentary pen!" Huckleberry frowned.

"No problem, we'll sign it for you," Hokey smiled, taking out the Mayor's pen to sign the paper. "I mean, what are friends for?"

"But Hokey, we should help 'em." Ding suggested.

"Quiet Ding, and let me do my thing." Hokey replied.

"Some friend." Carolyn groused to Hokey.

"Yeah... Come on, Carolyn. Maybe we can get some help." Darryl sighed.

"Good idea," Carolyn replied before turning over. "Uncle Huck, could me and Darryl try to find some people who can help us?"

"Sure thing, kiddos, I'll meet you back here around noon." Huckleberry replied.

"Man, with friends like these, am I right?" Darryl pouted.

"I know, let's go to this diner," Carolyn suggested. "Maybe we could get some help."

"Good idea." Darryl nodded.

They soon went inside to take a look around for someone to help them out of their sticky situation.

"Anybody here seen Snagglepuss?" Huckleberry asked.

"Uh, he's visiting his sister... Sarabi..." Penn seemed to make up as he played cards with Cindy.

"Penn, Snagglepuss is a mountain lion and Sarabi is jungle lion." Cindy pointed out. 

Snagglepuss was shown at first before he dashed off and disguised himself as a girl in a Bugs Bunny fashion. "Hi, there, Tall, Dark, and Blue, new in town?" he then smiled innocently, fanning himself.

"Is it me or do all the women in the West appear right to be ugly?" Huckleberry commented to himself.

Snagglepuss giggled and then hit him with his fan. "Flattery won't get you nowhere!" he then said.

"Owch!" Huckleberry yelped. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but have you seen a mangy, flea-bitten throw rug named Snagglepuss?"

Snagglepuss glared with his hands on his hips. "You don't look rather slender yourself, buster!" he then scolded, hitting him on the head with the fan again while trying to look like a pretty woman and giggled. "Oh, Snagglepuss? He's about to leave town~... Exit, to the powder room to take a powder, stage right!" he then dashed off with his disguise falling to the floor.

"I'm no Einstein, but I believe that was the Snagglepuss to whom I was referring." Huckleberry told his niece and nephew.

"We can't give up," Carolyn replied before finding a group of three. "Let me talk to these guys."

A familiar home-schooled boy was with a familiar mink and a Malamute as they were drinking together. Minvera was teaching Ezekiel Farflung about the real world. She was also like a second mother to him since his own mother wasn't much help about the real world.

"What's this, Miss Minerva?" Ezekiel asked the female mink.

"That's a root beer, sweetie." Minerva told him.

"Boy, I know you were home-schooled, but surely you know what root beer is." The Malamute known as Yoink told Ezekiel.

"I don't know, eh?" Ezekiel shrugged. "I guess Ma doesn't pay much attention to it whenever she goes grocery shopping."

"Hey, you guys, I have a question." Carolyn said as she came to see the three.

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

"Could you help us take down the Daltons and Kevin's gang?" Carolyn asked.

The caused the three to suddenly spit take from their drinks.

"Oh, look at the time," Minerva suddenly said. "We better get to the stagecoach and fast!"

Carolyn soon looked annoyed and disappointed.

"Uh, I think I'm late for something." Ezekiel added.

"Come on then, let's go!" Yoink told his girlfriend and the teenage boy.

The trio then went outside and Minvera whistled as the stagecoach appeared, then the three of them got on it and rode off.

"Can we trust no one in this stinkin' town?!" Carolyn cried out.

"I guess not." Darryl pouted with his sister.

"I guess it's up to us, huh?" Carolyn commented.

"Looks like it." Darryl replied.

"Don't worry, help will come to you soon." A voice said.

The two Hound siblings looked over to see the Warner siblings dressed in Greek robes and looking wise.

"Uh...?" Carolyn and Darryl asked.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko smiled.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added.

"And in today's story..." Yakko began.

"We're The Greek Chorus!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot then said together in unison.

"Greek Chorus?" Carolyn repeated out of confusion.

Yakko and Wakko jumped into her arms and they then both gave her a zany kiss.

"Gah!" Carolyn yelped.

"Cindy told us about them in old plays," Dot smiled. "They basically go around and they tell the audience what's going on in the story."

"So help will arrive. When?!" Darryl asked them.

"Soon, my child." Wakko replied mysteriously.

"So, while we're waiting, why don't we get to know each other better?" Dot grinned with batted eyelashes to Darryl while Yakko and Wakko looked the same to Carolyn.

"Oh, that's kind and all, but I'm afraid we have to keep looking for help." Carolyn said, though she seemed to blush at Yakko.

"Carolyn is right, but thank you for telling us," Darryl added. "Come on, Sis."

"Yeah, we gotta go, like, right now." Carolyn added as she went to join her brother.

"Leaving so soon?" Dot pouted with Yakko and Wakko as they were right in front of the Hound siblings now.

"Yeah, our Uncle Huck might be getting worried." Darryl added.

The Hound siblings soon ran off.

"Huh, and I thought they wanted some help." Yakko shrugged.

"Kids these days don't appreciate stuff right in front of 'em." Dot shook her head.

"She was cute~" Wakko smiled about Carolyn.

"Boys, go fig." Dot told the fourth wall.

The Hound siblings then met up with their uncle.

"Any luck, Uncle Huck?" Darryl asked.

"Sorry, kiddo," Huckleberry replied. "I asked Quick Draw and Baba Looey, but they went to the cruise trip around the world with the others, but one thing's for sure. You can't run away with your problems." 

"What about Dexter and Dee Dee?" Carolyn asked.

"Gone." Huckleberry frowned.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Darryl asked.

"In outer space." Huckleberry said. 

"We're doomed!" Carolyn and Darryl cried out.

"Then Sheriff Huck and his deputies went back to the office and waited for the arrival of Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr." The narrator informed.

"Once Kevin gets out of jail, you're getting a beating!" Sarah smirked.

"I'll just take your word for it." The narrator replied. 

"Then I'll be the star of the stories from now on!" Sarah smiled. "Just imagine! Me! A star and my own fandom following! All my fans will be so proud!" 

"You have fans?" The narrator asked.

"Don't you go on DeviantART?" Sarah glared.

"Well... That's not a very good defense..." The narrator replied as DeviantART had very strange fandoms, artwork, and people in general.

"I even have fans on FanFiction!" Sarah continued.

"Oh, please, your brother has more fans than you," The narrator replied. "They like him more than you."

"Why, you--!" Sarah glared.

"Anyway, enough bashing, I'll get in enough trouble as it is." The narrator soon ignored her to cut to something else. 

"I'm not done!" Sarah cried out.

"Oh, I think you are." The narrator replied.

The clocks soon tolled as it was now 12:00 noon and because this was The Wild West, that meant serious business. The bad guys soon celebrated like it was 12:00 midnight on New Year's as a train was seen coming down the tracks while the Hound family looked nervous at first until they soon looked relieved, at first.

"Phew! That's a relief," Huckleberry said. "I thought that New Year's train was gonna be late."

"Now wonder they call this place Two Bit, it's a dump!" Madame Foster complained, standing with her imaginary friend, Mr. Herriman and her granddaughter, Frankie.

"Out of the way, Granny!" Stinky said, shoving her out of the way as he came with Kevin. "I'm Stinky Dalton."

"And I'm Kevin Barr, and we're gonna eliminate us a sheriff and his two deputies!" Kevin added.

The two then laughed rather wickedly as it was time for the showdown. Carolyn whimpered in fear, her brother was comforted her the best as he could, but he was nervous as well.

"As Stinky and Kevin stepped off the noon train, they only had one thought in mind." The narrator informed.

"It's over for Huckleberry, Carolyn, and Darryl Hound!" Stinky glared into the fourth wall as he and Kevin stumbled into town.

Suddenly, Stinky's guns were moved from his pockets and were attracted by a giant magnet.

"Sorry, Stinky, but there's no fire arms in Two Bit," Huckleberry scolded the outlaw. "These six shooters are dangerous. So don't forget, kids, never play with guns. Someone could get hurt. Now, Mr. Stinky, I want you to write a hundred times, 'I will never play with guns'."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Kevin glared as he took out his squirt guns in a threatening way.

"Do you really wanna go back to jail after just getting back out?" Carolyn glared back.

"Just remember, mutt, you will learn your place because you're outnumbered!" Kevin retorted.

"GET!" Carolyn and Darryl demanded.

Suddenly, Kevin and Stinky wrote on the chalkboard about not playing with guns in the schoolhouse. 

"How do you guys think I feel? I've been doing this for over 20 years." Bart commented as he was there for a chalkboard gag writing. 'I WILL NEVER APPEAR IN RANDOM SIMPSONS CROSSOVER FICS'.

"But he didn't say anything about playin' with TNT." Stinky then smirked.

Kevin and Stinky laughed as they were going to have lots of fun.

"Ay, carumba! I'm outta here!" Bart said before jumping out the window, leaving the story.

"We're gonna blow Two Bit into itty, bitty bits!" Kevin laughed with Stinky as they crushed their chalk in their hands. 

"Are you boys done yet?" A woman in a pink dress with a matching bonnet and blonde hair asked as she came with a little boy in blue dressed like a little cowboy without a hat and brown boots with a toy horse.

"Yes, crazy teacher lady from Tumbleweed Tex." Kevin told the woman.

"Can we go now, ma'am?" Stinky asked.

"Yes, but first..." The woman replied before hitting them both with a ruler.

"OW!" Kevin and Stinky yelped.

"What was that for?!" Kevin glared.

"For breakin' the law!" The woman scolded.

"Crazy old bat." Stinky muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The woman glared.

"Uh, I said, see you around, pretty lady." Stinky smiled nervously before dashing off with Kevin.

"I'll help you clean up." The boy sucked up to the woman with a friendly smile.

"Why, thank you, Timmy precious." The woman smiled back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the office, Huckleberry was reading the newspaper. "Well, I guess that teaches Kevin Barr and Stinky Dalton a lesson." The blue dog said to himself. 

Someone soon banged on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Huckleberry smiled.

"Flower delivery!" Two voices called from behind the door.

"Did we order any flowers?" Carolyn asked.

"No, we didn't." Darryl replied.

Huckleberry soon opened the door to see Kevin and Stinky at the door with flowers, dressed like the Greek god Hermes. 

"A peace offering for Sheriff Huck and Deputies Carolyn and Darryl from Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr." Kevin smiled innocently, handing the flowers to the blue dog.

"It appears Mr. Stinky and Kevin have turned over a new leaf," Huckleberry smiled to his niece and nephew, accepting the flowers. "Thank you kindly." he then shut the door behind him, taking the flowers inside.

"Sucker!" Kevin laughed. "It's like taking candy from a baby."

They both waited for the explosion and covered their ears.

"Excuse me, Mr. Flower Delivery Men, sirs, I seem to be allergic to these here flowers," Huckleberry said, coming back out, handing them the flowers as he sneezed. "Thanks anyway."

"Shoo, shoo." Carolyn smirked before they shut the door.

Kevin and Stinky soon panicked and luckily found a water trough and put the flowers inside to fuse out the flames. Stinky and Kevin sighed in relief, but unfortunately for them, the fuse exploded, causing both of them to be ash-faced. 

"Onto Plan B." Kevin muttered.

Carolyn and Darryl chuckled in victory as Huckleberry began to play with a yo-yo behind his desk.

"You know, kids, if my free complimentary pen wasn't stolen, I would've written Mr. Dalton and Mr. Barr a thank you note." Huckleberry said to his niece and nephew.

There was then a knock at the door again.

"Who could that be?" Carolyn wondered.

"I'll get it this time." Darryl suggested.

"Be my guest." Carolyn shrugged to Darryl.

"Who is it?" Darryl asked, opening the door to see the two bad guys in uniform.

"A singing telegram for Sheriff Huck and his deputies." Stinky and Kevin smirked.

"I don't think it's my birthday." Darryl said after opening the door and there was a cake with dynamite in it.

"Nope, it's not." Carolyn told her brother.

"Well, I'm all choked up..." Darryl said as he took the cake while Kevin and Stinky ran away and hid in the warehouse before barricading the door with boxes, furniture, and a giant safe. 

"Should we eat it?" Carolyn asked.

"Hey, they misspelled our names wrong!" Darryl complained.

"We better return it then." Carolyn suggested.

"Right." Darryl agreed.

"Any minute now, and the explosion begins!" Kevin grinned.

The Hound siblings then opened the door and handed the cake to the two bad guys.

"Excuse me, Mr. Delivery Men, but we have to return this cake," Carolyn said. "Our names are misspelled."

They then shut the door and walked back to the office. Stinky made Kevin hold the cake and left the warehouse. Kevin then dropped the cake and went to join him, but it seemed to take a while. They soon opened the door and when they did, the cake exploded right on them.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Kevin commented.

"Don't worry, boy, I have another idea," Stinky replied. "Follow me."

Kevin nodded and followed the oldest of the Daltons.

In the sheriff office, Huckleberry began to write a letter to Kevin and Stinky in crayon. They soon heard jingle bells outside and something had touched the roof, making the room shake slightly.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" A deep voice called out.

"I do believe that sounds like Santa Claus." Huckleberry smiled to his niece and nephew.

The Hounds soon came to the chimney and there came Stinky dressed up like Santa with a bag of toys and Kevin was with him dressed up like an elf.

"Christmas in July?" Darryl remarked.

"Haven't you noticed that Christmas comes earlier and earlier?" Carolyn replied.

"That's what happens when you get old like me." Huckleberry chuckled to them.

"You've been such good mysterious, steely-eyed, and silent type strangers, that we brought each of you a very special present." Stinky said as Kevin handed out the present like a helper elf would with Santa.

"So long!" Kevin waved as he left with Stinky. "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

"Hmm... Maybe we shouldn't keep this," Carolyn replied. "Someone might need it more than we do." 

"But it's a free gift." Darryl frowned.

"Ah, don't be selfish." Carolyn told her brother. 

"Your sister's right, Darryl, there's less fortunate who deserve better than we," Huckleberry smiled before taking the present, about to throw it up the chimney. "Oh, Mr. Santa and Elf?"

"What do you want?!" Stinky and Kevin snapped.

"Please give this gift to someone more needy." Huckleberry smiled as he threw the present up the chimney to Stinky and Kevin.

"Oh, crap!" Kevin yelped.

The present then exploded on them.

"That's it! I have had it!" Kevin snapped. "We're busting out our gang!"

"That's right, boy, and nobody is gonna stop us!" Stinky replied.

They then began to fly back down to the ground.

"Uh, but first, we better figure out how to land without gettin'--" Stinky told Kevin.

The two soon crash landed, flattened like pancakes on the ground.

"Flattened!" Stinky groaned before he and Kevin got up and wandered off to go and bust their gangs out of jail.

Meanwhile at the Jail...

"Waah! I hate this place!" Finky whined like a baby. "What we need is a shovel to get us outta here!"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THOSE MUTTS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Eva scowled.

"You know, what we need is some dynamite!" Dinky suggested. "That'll blow us outta here!"

"What we need is a maid!" Pinky groused as he checked for dust with his glove. "This place is a mess!"

"And I'd like a big strong man by my side," Minky said before looking dreamily. "Like a firefighter, or a police officer, even though he'd probably just arrest me, but I wouldn't mind a cavity search."

"The last time I got cavities, The Tooth Fairy stopped visiting me for years," Tori said. "And I should know. My nanny said so, and she'd never lie to me."

"Whatever," Heather rolled her eyes from the brunette girl. "At least we drove that Mike Mazinsky out of town."

"She thought that she could beat us." Amy added.

Huckleberry soon came with Carolyn and Darryl. "Stop your belly aching, guys," he then told them from the other side. "You have to pay your debt to society."

"Once we get outta here, we're gonna pound you on the head, Hucklefools!" Lee glared, shaking her fist at them. 

"That's Sheriff and Deputies Hucklefools to you!" Huckleberry glared back at her. 

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. 

"This place has become a regular knock-knock joke." Huckleberry said before opening the door to see Stinky disguised as an old lady. 

"I'm Gramma Dalton and I've come to visit my sweet little grandchildren~" Stinky said in a high voice.

"And I'm just a cute little orphan who wishes to talk to the baddies." Kevin added, pointing to his gang, dressed up like an orphan boy.

"That's not suspicious at all." Carolyn deadpanned.

"Oh, how can I deny such petite young things such as yourselves?" Huckleberry smiled. "Come right in!"

Stinky and Kevin chuckled and soon came over to the jail cells.

"Hey, fellas, it's Stinky--I mean, our sweet, dear grandma." Pinky smirked.

"Aww... Look at that orphan," Becky cooed. "Isn't he so cute?"

"I baked a nice angel food cake for you devils." Stinky smiled innocently. 

"Just a second, Granny," Huckleberry stopped him. "I better inspect that there tasty treat, just in case you baked a file into it." He then set the picnic basket down and took out the cake on the table.

"Oh, Sheriff, how could you think such a thing?" Stinky smirked as he soon took out pic-axes, drills, and shovels from under his dress, giving them to his gang while Kevin did the same with his.

"You can't be too careful 'round desperate criminals, ma'am." Huckleberry said before sharing with Carolyn and Darryl so they could try some cake too.

"This isn't poisonous, is it?" Darryl soon asked.

"Why, of course not, sonny~" Stinky said innocently.

The Hounds then began to eat the angel's food cake evenly for the three of them, unaware of what was going on behind their backs.

"With Sheriff Huck on the job, no one's gonna pull a fast one." Huckleberry said.

"Especially with us as the deputies." Carolyn and Darryl added as they joined their uncle.

"Mm... This angel cake is delicious!" Carolyn beamed.

"But not as good as our Grandma's." Darryl added.

"Well, there's no file in this here cake." Huckleberry said once the slices were all gone. 

"Oh, I must be on my way, boys," Stinky smirked. "Ta-ta~" 

"Thank you, sirs and ma'am for letting me see them too." Kevin then added.

The gangs then said goodbye.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Huckleberry soon told the duo. "You can't get away with this, Daltons and Kevin gang!"

"Uh,.. Get away with what, Sheriff?" Tori asked, cluelessly.

"Havin' a granny around and not kissin' her goodbye." Huckleberry scolded. 

"Phew!" Heather whispered.

"And Kevin's gang, you should be givin' this nice little orphan boy a hug." Huckleberry then said.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Sheriff and Deputies!" Stinky said.

"No, I insist!" Huckleberry replied before pinching his mouth. "Now, pucker up."

Becky willingly hugged Kevin as she seemed to enjoy it a lot more than the others and smiled to him like she was in love with the biker boy. The Daltons then came over as they were forced to give Stinky a hug as he was disguised as their grandmother. Stinky then gagged and sputtered as he was forced to kiss his gang. 

"Kinda touchin', ain't it?" Huckleberry smiled tearfully before opening the door for Stinky and Kevin. "Now, don't worry, ma'am, and young man. Your friends and grandchildren will be out of jail in another 99 years!"

"Or even sooner, Sheriff, now, so long and farewell!" Kevin chuckled before leaving with Stinky. 

"What a nice little old lady," Huckleberry smiled softly. "It's too bad that she has rotten grandchildren, but that orphan boy was as sweet as honey. It's too bad too that his friends ain't like that neither."

"Yeah... Too bad, isn't it?" Eva added with a grin.

The Hound family turned around and gasped as Eva bent the bars back, letting Kevin’s gang out while the Daltons dug their way out.

"You know, I just wonder why you didn't even do that before?" Carolyn deadpanned to Eva about how she could bend the bars so easily.

"SHUT UP!" Eva glared before kicking her down and punching her.

"Hey, you can't do that to her!" Darryl complained.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Eva glared before she soon did the same to him. She then grabbed all three of the Hounds and threw them out of the office.

"Are you kiddies all right?" Huckleberry groaned to his niece and nephew.

"Nothin's broken, Uncle Huck." Carolyn replied.

"Oh, Sheriff and Deputies?~" Stinky smirked, taking off the old lady disguise. "I got one last present for ya! 500 head of cattle with free delivery!"

The gangs soon laughed as the pens were opened and the cattle stampeded out towards the Hounds. 

"This calls for some fast thinking." Huckleberry said before closing the shade on the window and hugging Carolyn and Darryl as the stampede occurred, breaking down the office and the jailhouse with it, and the Hounds also seemed to be gone. 

"Hahaha! That takes care of those dorks!" Kevin laughed.

"Now nobody is gonna stop us!" Gwen grinned.

Both of the gangs soon heard galloping sounds which made them look confused.

"Stampede!" Jonny cried out.

"No, it's not a stampede." Kevin told him.

"No, it's not." Mike's voice said.

"That voice... It can't be!" Josee glared.

"Oh, but it is..." Mike said as she was shown with the others. 

"Mike Mazinsky?!" Kevin's gang asked in shock. 

"I told you guys I'd come back, you never thought I would, but I did," Mike told them, as firm as her Uncle Jess. "And I've brought along some help, and they are not happy with you."

Her gang then appeared next to her, looking angry.

"Nazz?!" Kevin asked.

"Rolf?!" Jonny asked.

"Marie?! May?!" Lee asked.

"Samey?!" Amy asked.

"Yes?" The ones who were called out replied, annoyed.

'How could you betray us like this?!" Lee glared to her sisters. "We're family!"

"Some family!" May glared back. "All you do is boss around and bully us, especially when you got Marie so you two could both gang up on me and make my life just as miserable as your one-dimensional bullying stereotype personality!" 

"I'm tired of being your slave, Lamey," Sammy soon said. "I'm your twin, and all you do is treat me like crap! You're no better than Sarah!"

"Hey!" Amy and Sarah complained.

"So we're going to help Mike take you down and save Two Bit once and for all!" Nazz said.

"Without those dorky Ed boyfriends of yours?" Kevin laughed at Mike, June, and Dee Dee since they had dated the Eds before they were banished. "Can't ya play without your team mascots?"

This made Kevin's gang laugh at them.

"SILENCE!" Mike snarled. "We're going to get them back, wherever they might be right now, and you will surrender to us and leave Huckleberry Hound and his niece and nephew and all of Two Bit alone, or you'll have to answer to me! I'm mad as heck and I'm not taking your bull crap ANYMORE!" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should've just left Two Bit and never come back," Alejandro replied before seeing a certain pair. "Ah, I see that you two joined her."

Justine didn't say anything, but just looked down.

Justin frowned for his twin sister, but then glared and looked back, feeling his big brother instincts kick in. "Yeah, so what of it, you lolo?!" he then firmly told the Hispanic boy.

"Didn't you two learn your lesson from last time?" Alejandro smirked. "But this time, you will pay the price. Since I'm a gentleman, I would like to have Justine as my girlfriend. She amazes me."

"And what makes you think she's even remotely interested?" Justin deadpanned.

"She will have no choice," Alejandro still smirked. "Whether she likes it or not."

"Haven't you heard of women's rights?" Justin glared.

"Who cares what a woman thinks in this century?" Alejandro shrugged. 

"HEY!" The girls in Kevin's gang glared at him for that.

"Uh, well, you guys don't count, Justine is a weak and pathetic little maiden." Alejandro told them.

"Oh, yeah, Alejandro, you're sooo perfect for Justine..." Mike deadpanned. "She can date whoever she wants, and it's not gonna be a beast like you."

"Why don't you get out of here and join that dorky boyfriend of yours who stole money from people?" Alejandro retorted, of course referring to Eddy.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Mike replied.

"Whatever," Alejandro scoffed. "Justine is going to be my girlfriend, and she is going to learn her place."

Justine just shook her head as that was something she clearly didn't want.

"Come here, you!" Alejandro glared as he grabbed Justine's arm. 

"NO!" Justine yelled out.

"Too bad!" Alejandro glared. "You need to be taught a lesson!"

"Let go, please!" Justine begged.

"What if I don't want to?" Alejandro asked.

"You'll get THIS!" Justin said before punching Alejandro in the eye, making him let go of Justine.

Justine soon huddled to her brother while Alejandro groaned in pain and held his eye.

"Hey! I thought Hawaiians believed in peace and harmony!" Alejandro groaned.

"Only when people deserve it and you clearly don't." Justin glared as he held Justine securely.

"Oh, great," Alejandro groaned as he pulled out a mirror. "Now I have a black eye."

"Serves you right." Mike told him.

Alejandro just glared at her and then at Justin while holding his eye.

"It's okay, Justine, it's okay." Justin soothed his twin sister.

"Why do there have to be bad people in the world?" Justine pouted.

"I don't know, but as long as I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you." Justin soothed.

"Thank you." Justine sniffled.

"You'll pay for hurting my brother, you'll all be sorry." Maya warned.

"Why don't we have a showdown, right here, right now?" Becky suggested.

"YEAH!" Kevin's gang agreed.

"Without those precious boyfriends of yours, wherever they might be, maybe they're gone with the new Sheriff and Deputies!" Danielle smirked with Muttley Jr.

"You're pathetic." Jo spit out.

"Excuse me?" Heather glared.

"You heard me!" Jo glared back.

"Pull down that hood so I can see the face that needs rearranged!" Eva snarled.

"Fine, I will," Jo said before pulling her hood down with a firm glare. "You're all pathetic!"

"Jo Elliot?!" Sarah gasped.

"That's impossible!" Amy added. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You're all about to be once we get done with you in the final showdown." Jo glared. 

"But how?!" Danielle glared back. 

"I never died, I just left, and I can see nothing's really changed since I did." Jo glowered.

"You're supposed to be tough?" Eva scoffed. "I bet you're just pathetic. I can see the fear in your eyes!"

"You sure you're not just seeing fear in your own eyes looking into mine?" Jo glared as she got right up into Eva's face.

"Get out of my face!"

"No."

Eva then growled like a dog. Jo then growled even louder, sounding like a demonic wolf of some type.

"You guys hear that?" Mike asked.

"That growl? I sure did." June replied.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" Eva threatened Jo.

"When you go to sleep tonight?" Jo replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva asked.

"It means you're only gonna be able to do that in your dreams." Jo retorted.

Eva roared and punched her in the face which made Kevin's gang smirk.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Jo asked, unimpressed as she barely reacted as if the punch didn't hurt her, even if it left a small bruise.

Eva grinned evily as her eyes turned red and changed into a weredog and roared in her face.

"Okay, I don't get it, are you just showing me the dog you are or what?" Jo asked. "I mean, I've always known you were a dog for years."

"IT MEANS I'M GOING TO EAT YOU AND YOUR ORGANS, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Eva snarled.

"Ohh, I get it, you think that I'm a human." Jo said.

"WELL, YOU ARE!" Eva glared.

Jo just laughed at her.

"And what is so funny?!" Eva scowled.

"Oh, no. I'm not human." Jo replied.

"I can see that you are!" Eva growled.

"You guys keep talking about facing us and yet you're not doing anything but standing there." Jo said.

Eva soon tried to pounce onto Jo and Jo stepped out of the way, making her crash on the ground.

"I'm not a human, besides, you have humans on your team." Jo told Eva while looking to the mortals.

"So she thinks." Heather smirked and whispered under her breath.

"I'm not talking to YOU anyway." Jo said as she heard that.

Eva was right behind her and grabbed ahold of her. "Gotcha!"

"Okay, so what're you gonna do?" Jo asked, feeling bored.

"I'm going to rip you apart, that's what!" Eva sneered. "Thinking that you can stop me? I'm bigger and stronger than you! You're just a wannabe!" 

Jo then grinned as she slowly turned around and her eyes turned red.

"What the--?!" Eva glared from that.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Jo challenged.

"Uh, you're a wannabe?" Eva repeated.

"So you still think that I'm a mortal?" Jo continued. "Can a mortal do this?!"

"Not that I know of." May said, a little ditzily.

"May, please." Marie sighed to her sister.

"Now it's my turn to show you what I am!" Jo glared to Eva.

Mike and June looked at each other in concern, then looked back.

"Should we stop her?" June asked.

"Would she even listen?" Mike replied. 

Jo soon began to transform in a bigger and stronger form, even more than a werewolf, because she was much, much, much more than that, especially compared to Eva.

"So, this is what she meant when she was talking about when she said about her being a monster." Mike soon concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so." June nodded.

"It's kinda cool." Mike said.

"It's kinda scary." Dee Dee whimpered.

"It is." May frowned.

Jo soon came up to Kevin's gang while growling at them, looking like she was going to actually kill them on the spot.

"Jo!" Mike soon called out.

Jo turned around and snarled softly.

"Calm down, okay?" Mike told her. "We're gonna get through this. You already showed them, you can settle down now. Besides, we still have to find Sheriff Huck and his niece and nephew, and then maybe we'll find the Eds."

"Wow, my dad was right," Kevin said. "Jo is a monster."

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!" Jo snarled right in his face.

"Uh, no thank you, not right now anyway..." Kevin shuddered.

"Now do you see why I'm always alone?!" Jo said to Mike. "I'm a monster, and now you can run away just like everyone else does!"

"We're not going to do that." Mike replied.

"Yeah, right!" Jo replied. 

"Jo, I don't lie." Mike told her.

"You don't know what it's like to be a monster!" Jo said.

"Blah, blah, go on Lifetime if you're gonna be all preachy and sappy about it." Maya commented.

"SHUT UP OR WE'RE GOING TO HAVE YOU FOR DINNER!" Mike and Jo threatened.

"Eep!" Maya visibly flinched from that.

"Jo, just settle down, we'll talk about this later, we have a job to do." Mike told the werewolf demon.

Jo soon settled down.

"Besides, where are you gonna go without us there with you?" Mike then asked. "We should find the Hounds before we do anything else, and that way, we can all work together to bring down Kevin and Stinky's gangs and make Two Bit a better place again. You shouldn't have to live in the past, this is the 19th century!"

Jo soon slowly turned back into her normal form, but put her hood back up. "Thank you..." she then said softly.

They then heard a noise and saw the Hound family come out from a basement.

"Are you guys okay?" June asked them.

"Little do the Daltons and those bullies realize, that while them cattle was tryin' to stampede in our office, we dug down to the Rumpus Room for a quick April Fool." Huckleberry smiled as he climbed out with Carolyn and Darryl.

"Mike! You're back!" Carolyn beamed.

"Yep, and I've brought some help." Mike smiled.

"Is this all of them?" Darryl asked.

"Well, it wouldn't feel right for me without the Eds, so I feel like we gotta find them someway." Mike told him.

"And we will." June added.

"Well, it's nice to have a helping hand," Huckleberry smiled. "I would've asked my friends, but instead, they went on a cruise ship to Tajiti."

"Figures..." Mike deadpanned to that. 

"Here's your hat, Uncle Huck." Darryl said.

"Why, thank ya kindly, Darryl," Huckleberry told his nephew before putting his hat back on and looked determined. "But now, it's time to catch up with them outlaws, and to assist us, we'll need our faithful horseys." He then whistled for his horse while Carolyn and Darryl did the same. "O Faithful Horsey?"

The horse soon galloped over, carrying Huckleberry on his back on the saddle.

"Looks like the Eds might have to wait, even if it means being a bit late to supper tonight, but come on, guys!" Mike told the others. "HEIGH HO, HORSE!"

Everyone then got on their horses and chased after the bad guys. A chase song soon played as the bad guys rode away.

"By the time we're finished, all of the entire U.S. of A!" Stinky laughed as the rode away.

Minky soon admired herself in the mirror.

"Quit hoggin' the mirror." Pinky told his sister.

"Get your own mirror, Pinky!" Minky glared. "This one's mine!"

Pinky growled to her before taking the mirror and smirking to his reflection before he saw something coming up behind them. "Jeepers! I can't believe it!" he then gasped. "It's those mysterious, ecetra, ecetra!"

The Hounds smirked as they rode up right behind the gangs.

"And Mike and her dumb friends are back too!" Sarah growled.

Alejandro just glared at her and then at Justin while holding his eye.

"Let's get rid of them!" Kevin said.

"There's nothing like an exciting chase to keep you on the edge of your saddle." Huckleberry smiled as he filed his nails while riding on his horse's back.

"Oh, I hate them!" Finky complained. "They give me the chilly willies!"

"Those hound dogs and kids are nuthin' but trouble!" Stinky glared. "Let's lose 'em!"

Both of the gangs rode faster to lose. The good guys went so fast that they made the vulture lose their feathers.

"Bummer, man..." The vulture dressed like a stereotypical goth said, eating some Carry-On Jerky from a pack.

"CORY?!" Lupe the Toucan shrieked at her boyfriend.

The gangs kept running and they were nearly running off of the story page. 

"Whoa, not that fast!" Stinky told them, backing up a little. "That's better!"

"I thought Blazing Saddles was the only Western movie allowed to break the fourth wall." Mike rolled her eyes.

"That oughta do it," Kevin told his group. "There's no way they will catch up to us now!"

"Oh, Kevin, you're so smart~" Becky smiled.

"And dreamy~" Gwen added.

"I know." Kevin smirked boastfully.

They soon heard a police siren and looked over to see that they had company. 

"Excuse me, but you folks were going just a squint over the speed limit," Mike said as she wrote on a notepad. "I'm gonna have to write you all a ticket." 

This made the gangs panic at first before they soon took their horses the other way. The train was riding along The Daltons and Kevin's gang managed to catch up to the train, and got on it.

"Now it's like O Brother, Where Art Thou?" Mike muttered to herself.

The gangs soon jumped in the train, leaving their horses behind and they sat down at the tables, chilling out right now.

"Well, boys, we won't be seeing that pesky sheriff or deputies or meddling kids no more!" Stinky smirked as he was about to take a drink. 

"Tickets? Tickets, please?" Lil called, dressed like a ticket inspector. "You fellas got tickets to ride this train?"

The gangs screamed and got off of the train, then jumped into the water.

"They will never find us in here." Sarah then said.

"You wanna bet on that?" Carolyn and Darryl asked, coming out of a giant clam shell beside them in their swimsuits and goggles with scuba flippers.

The gangs yelped and soon swam out of the water and soon began to row away down the train tracks in a seesaw type thing.

However, the others were right behind them with one of their own and Jo glared towards Eva.

"You're gonna be mine, Chantrey!" Jo threatened her new rival.

"I woud like to see you try!" Eva glared as she shook her fists at Jo.

"This here chase just gets more exciting by the minute." Huckleberry said as he drank some water.

The bad guys soon sped further away with flames on the train track now using a Back to the Future reference and crashed into an abandoned mine which was supposed to be locked up and no one was allowed to enter.

They were all screaming as they were riding the rails like a roller-coaster and even fell down in the big hole, manging them to land in Hell.

"Where the heck are we?" Jonny asked.

"Who cares?" Kevin scoffed. "Just as long as we gave those no good dorks the slip once and for all!"

A wicked laughter was heard before someone appeared before them. 

"Hello, it's me~... THE DEVIL!" The Red Guy grinned to them, looking like how he did in Cow & Chicken's What a Cartoon pilot before the short was picked up for its own series. "So nice of you all to drop in~" 

Stinky and the others breathed in relief. "For a second there, we thought you was gonna be that pesky sheriff or those other varmints!" he then said.

"Well, actually, they're right here~" The Red Guy smirked before showing Mike and the others were there somehow. "Wouldn't that be a torturous punishment already?" 

"Fooled ya, didn't we?" Huckleberry smiled innocently.

"I think those guys need to be taught a lesson," Duncan smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I call beating on the male bronze dancer!"

"I am not bronze! I am gold!" Jacques replied.

"Yeah, you're both as gold as The Golden Girls." Duncan replied. 

"You know very well we're in our 20's," Josee glared. "If you're calling us old, then you're calling the writer of the story old!"

"Ya could've fooled us!" Abby retorted.

Duncan and Abby laughed high-fived each other while the Ice Dancers glared at them.

"You're gonna pay for being mean to me and Aunt Josee!" Anna Mae glared. "Just like Cinderella!"

"You think you're Cinderella?" Abby asked Anna Mae, unimpressed.

"Yes!" Anna Mae replied.

Duncan and Abby looked at each other again then laughed out loud. Anna Mae glared.

"What makes you think you're Cinderella?" Mike asked, unimpressed. "Trust me, I know a fairy tale princess when I see one."

"Because I am a princess!" Anna Mae replied.

"And I am the queen." Sarah added.

"On what planet?" Mike deadpanned.

"Besides, Cinderella wasn't even born a princess," Lil rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that."

"Oh, why don't you shut up, you nobody?!" Anna Mae huffed.

"Oh, wow. How original." Lil replied.

Anna Mae and Sarah soon jumped onto Lil in a fight cloud.

"Let's get 'em!" Stinky told the others to fight Mike and her group.

"You're going to get it, dorks!" Kevin glared.

"Yeah!" Becky and Gwen added.

Suddenly, the others were tied up.

"Looks like we are gonna be a tad late for supper after all." Huckleberry commented.

"Shouldn't you do something about this, Red?" Lil glared to Mike.

"Don't worry, I'll work something out, just wait." Mike promised.

"Now what were you saying about beating me?" Eva grinned at her new rival.

"You're dreaming, Mazinsky obviously has a plan, and then you're gonna feel sorry." Jo glared with beady red eyes, looking right into Eva's rotten, rotten soul.

"Yes, yes, keep dreaming, my friend," Alejandro replied. "Because you're gonna regret meeting us. Well, I would like to have Justine stay with me."

"Don't you touch her!" Justin glared.

"Too late." Alejandro said before taking a hold of Justine.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Justine cried out as she was taken away.

"Be quiet!" Maya glared at her which made Justin very angry and provoked.

"Relax, you guys, I know this looks bad for all of us, but I have a plan coming up, I just have to wait for the right time." Mike promised, even though it looked like the good guys were going to lose and the bad guys were going to win.

"Forget it!" Justin replied. "My sister is going to be taken away!"

"I know, man, but just calm down." Mike told him.

"NO!" Justin glared. "You say you have a plan, but I don't believe you! I bet you're just a fraud!"

"You're letting your anger get the better of you." Mike told him, trying not to let that bother her or take it personally.

"Look, man, I know Mike a lot better than you and she never lets us down." June told Justin.

"It's true!" Dee Dee added.

"If Mike was really going to help, she would stop those jerks from taking my sister!" Justin glared.

"Fine, if you don't wanna believe in me, then don't, but I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you about it." Mike told him.

"Conflicts," Kevin smirked. "Don't you just love 'em, guys?"

"Be glad that we're not them." Jonny replied.

Suddenly, they were all taken outside as it got dark, coming to a place known as Cape Dalton Launching Bad.

"Ah, so you're interested in my rocket?" Chris smirked.

"Cut the theatrics, McLean, we'll just come and go as we please." Kevin told him.

"Where's your so-called plan?!" Justin asked Mike.

"It's coming," Mike replied. "Just chill."

"I bet you don't even have one." Justin said.

"Justin, will you just shut up?!" Mike complained, having been pushed too far.

"You don't--" Justin tried to say.

"Look, I have a plan, and it will come, so just cool it!" Mike told him.

Justin didn't say anything, but turned his head.

"Anyone else wanna pester me about my plan?" Mike glared firmly. "I didn't think so. Now just be patient, or else I might just abandon you all and go back with Uncle Jess so we can go away somewhere."

"Aw, what's the matter?" Heather mocked. "Are our so-called heroes fighting one another?"

"If I wasn't tied up, I'd rip your hair right off your scalp and leave you bald!" Abby glared.

"I bet you would..." Heather said. "You'll do anything to end up back in jail where you belong."

Abby snarled and she bit Heather's hand.

"Yeow!" Heather yelped before glaring. "Why, you little delinquent!"

Abby just glared at Heather. The bad guys soon joined together to make the rocket lift-off.

"Prepare for launch!" Finky called out. 

Pinky then pushed the button which made the alarms go off and the rocket was getting ready to blast off.

"Any last words before we send you dorks off?" Kevin prompted.

"Besides the obvious two and one of them is 'off'?" Mike replied.

"You know, this here rocket ride could delay our finding that goat and pig farm." Huckleberry told his niece and nephew.

"Start the countdown!" Stinky called out.

"Uh... 10, 9, 8..." Dinky began.

"Say hello to Dork, Dork, and Dorky for us!" Kevin laughed.

"I feel like he doesn't know what that word really means." Carolyn whispered to herself.

"Can't we ask the horses for help?" Darryl suggested.

"I don't want to die." May frowned.

"It's okay, May," Marie replied. "We're gonna get through this."

"7, 11, 29..." Dinky continued to count. "What comes after 29?"

"Isn't it 30?" Tori asked as even she wasn't that stupid.

"Six!" Stinky deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah!" Dinky smiled. "6, 5, 12..."

"I didn't get to tell Ed that I loved him one last time!" Dee Dee cried out.

"And Rolf didn't get to tell Nana that he forgot to scrape her bunions!" Rolf added.

"Ew." Duncan grimaced from that.

"4, 99, 11..." Dinky continued to count.

"Mike, I know I just met you, but... I really think I like you..." Lil told the redheaded tomboy.

"Really? I mean, I like you too..." Mike replied.

"No, I mean, like, like." Lil told her.

"Like... Like, like?" Mike asked.

Lil nodded.

"Well... I..." Mike stammered at first.

"3, 2, 1! BLAST OFF!" Dinky soon finished counting. 

"No, no, I don't want to die!" Justine cried out. "Please let us go!"

"That bunch won't be bothering us no more!" Stinky smirked and pushed down the lift-off lever.

"Looks like our faithful horseys are gonna be too late." Huckleberry commented.

The rocket soon began to lift-off and send them far, far away from Two Bit. 

"I don't want to die!" Dee Dee cried out.

"Relax, Dee Dee, we're not going to die." Mike told her.

"Really?" Dee Dee smiled hopefully.

"I swear, you people don't listen to me." Mike sighed. 

"Is the plan almost here?" Lil asked Mike.

"Just about." Mike replied.

Justin looked over.

"Justin, I swear, if you say something, I might have to get rid of you." Mike warned. 

"I'm sorry." Justin then said.

"It's okay," Mike said. "Just try to calm down."

Justin nodded and kept quiet. The bad guys laughed as the rocket took off and it seemed hopeless for good to win this round. The rocket then exploded into a bunch of fireworks into the night sky.

"So Long, Huck and Friends!" The bad guys laughed as the fireworks spelled something out. 

Huckleberry, Carolyn, and Darryl's horses looked sad about this. 

"I'm sorry, Miranda, I believe I failed you." Jess whispered to himself as he removed his hat and bowed his head with a moment of silence. 

"We won! We won! We got rid of Mike Mazinsky!" Kevin cheered. "Oh, I'm so happy. We should celebrate."


	10. Chapter 10

Later...

"For those of you just joining us, our story began in 1849 with the cry..." The narrator began.

"GOLD!" Foxxy smiled as she appeared with a golden tooth in her mouth. 

"And everybody headed West!" The narrator then continued, showing The Gold Rush. 

Danielle and Hunter shared a laugh with Muttley Jr.

"I don't get it." Tori blinked.

And so began the Dalton and villain empire.

"I'm gonna be rich!" Penn beamed as he rode in a wagon with Cindy. "Rich! Rich!" 

"Yee-haw!" Cindy added.

"We is the Dalton gang!" Dinky said. "I'm Dinky!"

"I'm Finky!" Finky added.

"I'm Pinky!" Pinky added.

"I'm Minky~" Minky smiled, sultry as she filed her nails.

"And I'm Stinky!" Stinky glared. 

"I'm Kevin Barr, and this is my gang." Kevin added.

Kevin's gang then appeared, looking mean and villainous like the antagonists they were.

"But Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr were arrested." The narrator informed.

"90 days!" The judge called out.

"And thrown in jail!" The narrator continued. 

"We were framed!" Stinky and Kevin called out with picture frames for a visual gag.

"Meanwhile, the bad guys went to..." The narrator informed.

"Two Bit, California, I'm the Mayor and this is Ms. Bellum," The Mayor smiled. "And we're presenting..." 

The bad guys rode right past them, taking the Mayor’s clothes.

"Not to mention freezing!" The Mayor yelped before he then ran off with Ms. Bellum. 

"We were chowing down." Kaitlin said, eating food with her brother.

"While everyone else was..." Maxwell added.

"Having fun at Rusty Nail's saloon~" Rusty said, twirling her feather boa while Snagglepuss played the piano. 

"Especially them Daltons and other bad guys." Pops added.

"Then in town, came..." Snagglepuss began.

"A few mysterious, steely-eyed, and silent type strangers." The narrator informed as Huckleberry came into the saloon with his niece and nephew. 

"I'm gonna cash this here golden nugget, and buy a quiet country farm and raise goats and pigs." Huckleberry decided.

"But that's not all," The narrator said. "A familiar face returned wit a new partner."

"Mike Mazinsky is bak, y'all." Mike declared.

"I'm Lil DeVille from out of town, and I came here to help." Lil said in a brave and determined tone.

"And they're lovers." The narrator said.

"We're not." Mike and Lil blushed from that.

"Maybe someday." Yakko, Wakko, and Dot said as the Greek Chorus.

"But Finky won the gold nugget fair and square in a game of Crazy Eights!" Pinky smirked.

"I got six Aces!" Finky grinned after sucking his thumb like a toddler.

"But Huck accused the Daltons of..." The narrator prompted.

"Cheatin'." Huckleberry frowned.

"CHEATING?!" The Daltons glared before beginning to beat him up. 

"The fight ensued, declaring Huck, Mike, and Lil as the winners!" The narrator proclaimed.

"And Betsy!" Huckleberry added, dropping his anvil.

"Later, Huck deposited his gold nugget at Two Bit National Bank." The narrator said.

"But... We stole it!" Lee grinned.

"Not to mention Mr. Huckleberry Hound's free, complimentary pen." Dee Dee added.

"Sound the alarm!" Dexter cried out before a piano fell.

"At that very moment, Kevin Barr and Stinky Dalton--" An anchorman began.

"Escaped from jail and headed for Two Bit!" Stinky smirked, shoving him aside, taking control of the news.

"Where are they going?" Ms. Bellum wondered. "Gunning for the mayor!"

"Unless we have a sheriff and a couple of deputies." The Mayor said.

As if on cue, the three Hounds came through the doors.

"Howdy, y'all!" Huckleberry smiled.

"Howdy, Sheriff and Deputies!" The townspeople greeted.

"Sheriff Huck started cleaning up the town." The narrator informed as Huckleberry was in a French maid out fit and dusting.

"I do not do windows." Huckleberry shook his head. 

"While the clover crime spree took an ugly spree." The narrator continued.

The Hound Family dressed as park rangers soon saw the bad guys littering.

"Litterbugs?! Now they've gone too far!" Darryl glared.

"They asked the gangs to--" The narrator began.

"Give yourselves up." Huckleberry demanded only for him and the others to be exploded by a giant cannon.

"We'll take that to mean no?" Carolyn commented before flying with them and they crashed.

"But finally, those goes threw us in the pokey!" Danielle glared.

"So the townsfolk celebrated the capture of the Daltons and Kevin's friends." The Mayor smiled.

The townspeople then had a party to honor Huckleberry, Carolyn, and Darryl. 

"For he's a jolly good fellow with deputies... Who Stinky and Kevin are gonna smash~" The townspeople sang.

"They showered us with lovely, parting gifts." Huckleberry smiled and waved before getting smashed by his headstone.

"Even though this people think we're gonna die!" Carolyn deadpanned bitterly.

"Let's hope you don't die before you get the chance to kiss the boy of your dreams: Yakko Warner." The narrator teased.

"There's nothing between us!" Carolyn glared. 

Yakko jumped into her arms and kissed her on the lips. "I didn't know that you cared~" he then smirked.

Carolyn just then glared at the camera with a deadpan expression.

"Meanwhile..." The narrator transitioned.

"We were headed to town to eliminate those dorks!" Kevin smirked as he and Stinky acted like train conductors.

"But we knew we could count on our closest and dearest friends for help." Huckleberry smiled before he and the younger ones were suddenly left all alone. 

"Cowards!" Darryl huffed.

"Then again, maybe not." Huckleberry frowned.

"Stinky and Kevin arrived on the noon train." The narrator informed as the duo were shown, carrying flowers, TNT, a cake, and a pizza box.

"To give that sheriff and his deputies some bang-up presents!" Stinky smirked before he and Kevin exploded with the TNT.

"Duh, but then our big brother and Kevin..." Dinky began.

"Helped us escape!" Finky added.

The cattle stampede was then shown again.

"Ooh, I cannot stampede with no bull, I am a girl cow!" Cow frowned. 

"Then we came to help out the Hound family as in myself and my own gang." Mike informed.

We are then shown Mike's gang looking angry and determined.

"Then we pursued them Daltons and bullies!" Huckleberry glared.

"We showed those pesky good guys..." Stinky smirked from the fight cloud.

"By giving them a take-off!" Finky added, showing the others tied to the rocket before being blasted off. 

"And blasted 'em into outer space!" Dinky added.

"We now continue with the Late... The great.... Huckleberry Hound!" The narrator soon ended the recap while crying out of grief.

"Now that those pesky dorks are out of the way, we can continue our dastardly deeds!" Kevin grinned.

"Which happens to be our last name." Hunter then added with a wink as he stood with his sister.

Danielle and Hunter shared a laugh with Muttley Jr.

"I don't get it." Tori blinked.

And so began the Dalton and villain empire.

"Yes! We can finally conquer Two Bit with nobody to stand in our way, especially Mike Mazinsky!" Heather proclaimed.

"Montage time!" Amy beamed.

The Daltons soon started by horse thieving, then stagecoach robbing while Fred and Wilma were inside, and quite literally holding up trains.

"We're rich! Rich! Rich!" Minky beamed with her brothers as they had dollar signs in their eyes like when Eddy would get greedy.

"And all of this is ours!" Alejandro added.

"Next will be conquering the world!" Kevin beamed.

"The richest outlaws in the West!" Dinky smiled as they sat in a pile of gold coins.

"And soon, we'll be the richest outlaws in all the world!" Stinky smirked before laughing.

They soon all sang a song about 'Gold' like they were Scrooge McDuck on a good day.

"Too bad we didn't keep that Justin guy," Minky said. "He was such a cutie."

The villains all laughed as they were victorious.

"John, Miranda, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there, but please, listen to my prayer," Jess said as he looked up to the heavens. "Please, look after your little girl and her friends. I know in my heart that they're okay, but I dunno where they could be now... I just hope that they are still alive and carrying on your spirits and pride that you both had." He then looked over at the villains who were still laughing and gloating. This made him feel a bit annoyed and angered, but he did his best not to let it get to him because that's all they wanted.

"Next, it's time to change the name of this Two Bit town." Kevin suggested.

"Duh, yeah, to Dinkyville!" Dinky smiled before getting shoved over.

"No, to Pinkyville!" Pinky said, shoving over a billboard that said 'I ❤ Pinkyville'. 

"No way!" Minky said. "It shall be 'Minktropolis'."

"All right then, it's Finkyville." Finky decided.

"I say it's Stinkyville!" Stinky demanded.

"But we compromised and changed the name to Dalton-Barrville." Kevin then said as he stood with Gwen and Becky on his arms like they were both his girlfriend. 

The Hounds' friends who had bailed on them were soon walking by with grass skirts and flower leis and carried suitcases as they came back from what looked like an island vacation.

"Tahiti was sure a nice place for a vacation." Quick Draw smiled.

"But ever so humble, there's no place like home sweet home~" Snagglepuss added.

"You bet," Hokey added. "It's great to be back in good old Dalton-Barville."

"What gives?" Yogi blinked, feeling confused. "It must be a misprint."

"This could qualify for an episode of the Twilight Zone." Quick Draw remarked.

"Dinky Dalton Saloon?" Maxwell asked as Rusty and Pops were cleaning up the saloon like slaves.

"Kevin Barr National Bank?" Dexter added, looking to the bank.

"Pinky Dalton and Tori Anderson's Barbershop and Fashion Boutique?" Snagglepuss asked.

"Stinky Dalton and Kevin Barr are the mayors?!" Hokey gasped. "I demand a recount! And besides, do towns even have more than one mayor?"

"And they're the sheriffs too." Quick Draw crossed his arms angrily. 

"It's like bad luck," Kaitlin frowned. "I wonder what happened to Huck, Carolyn, and Darryl?"

"Well, we did kind of abandon them to go on vacation." Maxwell shrugged to his sister.

The bad guys then came out, wearing fancy suits and dresses.

"We sent them to the moon, along with Mike Mazinsky and her loser gang, and you critters are trespassing in Dalton-Barrville!" Kevin remarked.

"You have no right to kick us out!" Ding-A-Ling cried out. "This is our town!"

"No, it ain't, you little mutt!" Kevin glared.

"This here's our town now!" Lee added.

"We don't want you sorry types around anymore!" Gwen and Becky glared.

"So, we're all giving you a one-way ticket out of town!" Tori crossed her arms.

"First class, I hope." Hokey said nervously.

"BEAT IT OR I'LL BEAT YOU!" Eva threatened.

"Fine! We're going!" Minerva replied. "Oh, PS, you girls look ugly and fat in those dresses. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Oh! Burn!" Kaitlin called out.

"OUT!" Eva roared in their faces.

"Why don't you come and make us, you ape?" Minerva challenged.

Ezekiel and Yoink's eyes widened and then dragged the mink away from the villians.

Eva just snarled, about to go after the female mink, but the others held her back. "Hey! Lemme at her! I'll make minks an endangered species!"

"The only thing endangered are your manners!" Minerva glared as she left with Yoink and Ezekiel.

"Don't provoke her, eh?" Ezekiel said to her. "She's really scary and can kill you."

"Ooh, I wanna rip off that ugly unibrow and use it to floss my teeth!" Minerva growled.

"Minerva, please, settle down!" Yoink told his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that was kinda dark even for you." Ezekiel added as they left.

Minerva soon sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, boys, I just hate what's become of our little town. It's making me a little moody."

"We understand, Minerva," Boo Boo replied. "We don't like it either."

"Thanks to them, my stoopid seester is gone," Dexter frowned. "I know I want her gone sometimes, but not in this way!"

Maxwell patted him on the back in comfort.

They soon rode away on the train since they were more or less kicked out.

"Well, this is a fine 'how do you do'," Snagglepuss pouted. "Kicked out of our own town!"

"I guess we only have ourselves to blame." Yogi frowned.

"Oh, how right you are!" Snagglepuss agreed before sobbing.

"The others asked for our help to take down the Daltons and Kevin's gang, but we turned them down!" Kaitlin frowned.

"Poor Señor Huckleberry and Darryl and Señorita Carolyn." Baba Looey sniffled.

"Now Dee Dee is gone!" Dexter cried as he soon wiped tears from his eyes.

"And Sky Podemski," Ding-A-Ling whimpered. "She was always so very nice to me, and gave me and Hokey plenty of food before she left."

"Why, we might never see any of those guys ever again." Yogi pouted.

Meanwhile, we are shown an Indian Compound where three boys are shown who were... The long-lost Eds!

"Gee, guys, I don't think we'll ever fit in around here." Eddy frowned.

"Sure we can, Eddy." Ed smiled.

"Just have a little faith." Double D added.

"I just wanna beat up that Shovelchin and that Toadface right on the spot!" Eddy glared.

"Just think of this as a nice change of pace..." Double D smiled. "We thought these people would attack us, but they grew to love our company, almost as though we had been here all our lives."

Ed, of course, was crying because another day had passed without him seeing Dee Dee. 

"Oh, Ed, don't cry, it'll be all right." Double D told him.

Then a female yellow hound with black pigtails in her ears, wearing a purple dress, and a headband with a flower and a feather walked out of her tepee with a basket. "Good morning, boys." She then greeted them.

"Hey, Desert Flower." Eddy said to her.

"I'm heading into the valley," She informed. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Double D replied. "We would like that, Desert Flower."

Ed wiped his eyes and soon stood up. "Okay..."

"Come along, I'm sure a walk is all you need." Desert Flower smiled to him before taking a breath of fresh air.

They soon began to walk along while Desert Flower skipped in her step with a bright smile on her face.

"I just know that today will be a good day." Desert Flower told the boys.

"Where are you, Fire Dragon, Ice Tiger, and Blade Warrior heading off to, Desert Flower?" The Chief asked the hound girl.

"To a walk through the valley, Father," Desert Flower replied. "We won't be long."

"You boys keep an eye on my daughter." The Chief warned the Eds.

"We will, Mr. Chief." The Eds promised while giving him salutes.

Desert Flower soon came to a flower field and began to pick the flowers before looking over with a gasp.

"What is it, Desert Flower?" Double D asked.

"L-Look!" Desert Flower pointed out for him, showing the rocket ship.

"What's a rocket ship doing in the middle of the valley?!" Double D wondered.

"Look who's in it!" Eddy pointed out.

"DEE DEE!" Ed beamed as he had a very happy smile on his face right now.

"Uncle Huck, are you okay?" Carolyn and Darryl asked.

"W-Where am I...?" Huckleberry muttered as he looked confused and lost. 

"Boys, help me bring them inside." Desert Flower told the Eds.

"Dee Dee!" Ed beamed.

"Ed? ...Ed! You're okay!" Dee Dee said once she saw him.

"Hang on now, before we have reunions, we better help you out." Double D said.

They soon helped them out while Huckleberry seemed to black out for a while. Ed and Dee Dee ran to each other, laughing and hugging each other at long last.

"Oh, well, if that doesn't just warm the heart, I don't know what will." Double D smiled.

"Hey, Double D!" June smiled as she came up behind him and hugged him.

"June!" Double D smiled back, hugging his girlfriend right back. "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," June smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Eddy soon began to look around for Mike since Ed and Double D got to reunite with Dee Dee and June. 

"This is gonna be awkward..." Mike sighed.

"Were you two a thing?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, we were crazy about each other for the longest time." Mike nodded.

"Just go say hi," Lil advised. "I mean, I'm sure he'll understand."

"You're right," Mike replied. "Well... Here goes."

Eddy kept looking around before seeing Mike. "Uh, have we met?" he asked since she looked so much like an actual boy now.

"Eddy, it's me, Mike." Mike said.

"Yeah? How do I know it's you?" Eddy asked.

"Well..." Mike said before whispering something into his ear.

Eddy's eyes widened with a gasp. "Not even Lumpy and Sockhead know about that! Mike! It is you!"

Eddy and Mike smiled at each other then hugged.

"Oh, Mike, I can't believe that you're here." Eddy said to her in shock, but happiness.

"Yeah, pretty good to see you too," Mike said. "So, you live around here now?"

"It's not Two Bit, but it's better than seeing ShovelChin all the time," Eddy glared. "I was gonna beat him up for ya when he got us thrown outta town, but... I didn't wanna hurt the guy."

"Sure, Eddy, sure." Mike replied.

"I got a question for you." Eddy soon said.

"What's that?" Mike wondered.

"What the heck are you doing with the Kankers?!" Eddy asked once he saw May and Marie.

"We have names, you know." Marie and May glared.

"Yeah, Dumb and Dumber." Eddy glared back.

"Hey!" Mike scolded. "Knock it off, you guys. Eddy, I can explain."

"You've teamed up with them, I thought you cared about me, I thought you were different!" Eddy told the tomboy.

"Just listen to me," Mike told Eddy. "They're on our side."

"Wait, what?" Eddy asked.

"They were tired of Lee abusing them all the time," Mike explained. "So they decided to join my gang." 

"That ain't gonna be a problem, is it?" Marie narrowed her good eye at Eddy.

"Uh, no, of course not." Eddy trembled.

"I don't wanna haveta hurt ya, so don't make me..." Marie warned. "I know how to fight and make my own weapons."

"Uh... You make your own weapons... What exactly does that mean?" Eddy asked.

Marie held out her hand which changed into a sword.

"Whoa!" Eddy yelped.

"Satisfied?" Marie replied.

"I didn't think you meant literally!" Eddy replied. "How the heck did you do that?!"

"It's in my genetics." Marie shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Ed smiled.

"Thanks." Marie replied.

Eddy looked over to see Jo sitting down which made him curious of who was underneath the hood. He then walked over there slowly, trying to grab the hood to pull it down. Jo whacked him away.

"Ow." Ed pouted before trying again only to get the same result.

"Ed, stop, you should ask before you do stuff like that." Double D told Ed.

"Come on, Sockhead, live a little," Eddy replied. "Let's see who's underneath that hood. It could be Kevin!"

"You should ask, how would you like it if I touched your stuff without asking you first?" Double D asked.

"Blah, blah, blah," Eddy replied. "It could be Kevin or Sarah! We ca finally have our vengeance!"

"It could be a ghost!" Ed gasped.

"Why do I even bother?" Double D sighed to himself.

"Okay, Shovelchin, I know it's you," Eddy soon said to Jo. "You ain't foolin' anyone."

"FINE!" Jo glared before lowering her hood. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE ANYWAY?! YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BREATHE FOR FIVE MINUTES ANYWAY! I don't even know I'm here if all you people are gonna do is pester me!"

"You're not Kevin!" Eddy realized. "Mike, what the heck is going on?!"

"I guess I have some explaining to do, but right now, just leave her alone," Mike said. "She's not in the mood. Sorry, Jo, you can go back to your, um, whatever you were doing."

"Whatever," Jo grumbled as she put her hood back up. "As long as that shrimp doesn't pester me."

Mike then grabbed Eddy to make him leave the jockette alone.

"What is Jo Elliot doing here?" Eddy asked Mike. "I thought that she was dead."

"All will be explained as soon as we take care of Huck." Mike replied.

"We'll take you guys to the camp," Double D added. "Just follow me."

Desert Flower was taking care of Huckleberry since he was still knocked out.

"Is he okay?" Darryl asked hopefully.

"I think so, I sensed a pulse, but I think he's just having a moment," Desert Flower said as she took care of the adult male dog. "Is he your father?" 

"He's our uncle actually." Carolyn replied.

"Are you guys all right?" Double D asked. "Do you need any medical attention?"

"No, we're fine." June replied.

Carolyn and Darryl just hoped that their uncle would be okay. Desert Flower smiled down to the hound dog as he eventually woke up and saw her. 

"Why... I must be in Heaven..." Huckleberry said.

"Why do you say that, mysterious blue hombré?" Desert Flower smiled.

"Cuz you are a beautiful angel," Huckleberry smiled back to her. "I'm much obliged for your kindness, Miss... Uh..."

"They call me Desert Flower." Desert Flower informed.

"Uncle Huck!" Carolyn and Darryl beamed. The Hound Siblings ran up to their uncle with tears and gave him a hug.

"Hi, kids," Huckleberry smiled. "It's good to see you two... I think."

"This is too adorable." Desert Flower commented peacefully.

"Your name's almost as pretty as your face." Huckleberry told the yellow female dog.

"And what is your name, mysterious blue hombré?" Desert Flower asked as that made her blush.

"My name? Why, it's... Uh... Uh... Shucks! I can't remember." Huckleberry replied.

"Your name is Huckleberry Hound." Darryl told the older male hound dog.

"As custom in our land, he will be known as The Mysterious Blue Hombré... With Amnesia." Desert Flower smiled.

"If you say so, ma'am." Carolyn shrugged to her.

"What do you think we should call her?" Darryl asked his sister.

"How about 'Aunty'?" Carolyn replied with a small smirk since it looked like Desert Flower and Huckleberry were in love.

"I like that," Darryl chuckled. "Aunt Desert Flower has a nice ring to it."

"Well, we best be moseying off." Huckleberry suggested.

"No, you must rest, and I will attend to you until you're well." Desert Flower told him. 

"Well, in that case, I'm kinda hoping I never get better." Huckleberry replied.

"We have to go back though!" Carolyn and Darryl told their uncle.

Desert Flower soon looked like she was in love with Huckleberry Hound even if she had just met him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed and Dee Dee joined hands while June and Double D did the same and Eddy took Mike's hand which made her be reminded about what she had to tell him.

"Eddy, I have to tell you something, but please don't get mad or upset." Mike said to the boy.

"What is it, Mike?" Eddy asked.

"First, let go of my hand." Mike said.

Eddy felt concerned about that, but then let go.

"Eddy..." Mike sighed as she stared up at the sky, going alone with him so that they could talk about this. "How long have we known each other, would you say? About... Our whole lives?" 

"I think Sockhead said we all met when your uncle brought you over to the playground and put you on the sandbox with me and the boys." Eddy said.

"Right... And how long have we been dating?" Mike then asked.

"Have you fallen in love with anyone else?" Mike asked.

"Not really, I always hoped for this day to come for... Well... It feels like years, but now we're together again and live happily ever after like Sockhead and Lumpy, right?" Eddy smiled.

"No, Eddy, I'm afraid not." Mike soon said which made his smile disappear.

"Why not...?" Eddy asked before his eyes shifted in suspicion. "Are you in love with Shovelchin?!"

"What? Ew! No, gross!" Mike replied. "I wouldn't touch him with a 30 foot pole. I actually like girls."

"Oh, well, that's a relief, and here I thought that--" Eddy smiled before a record needle scratch was heard. "Wait... What?"

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but I'm batting for the other team." Mike said.

"You're... A lesbian...?" Eddy's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me when we were dating?!"

"Because I didn't know about it at the time," Mike said. "Trust me, my love for you then was real, but lately, I just looked at guys differently after you had left town."

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you, but, uh, we're still friends, right?" Eddy asked.

"Of course," Mike replied. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Bummer though... I loved you more than anything... Even jawbreakers." Eddy said.

"I'm sure you have, but it's best not to dwell on it..." Mike told him. "I'm sure you'll find someone new, and she's gonna be the luckiest girl in the world."

Eddy smiled at Mike who then smiled back, giving each other a hug as The Eds, Mike, June, and Dee Dee were reuniting.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was sitting around, relaxing.

"I can't believe that the bad guys won." Ashlyn complained.

"It's not over yet," Brianna replied. "Once we get recovered and everything, we're heading back into Two Bit to stop them."

"It better be soon, cuz I wanna sock 'em... Especially Danielle Dastardly." Ashlyn glared.

"You always had a vendetta against that Dastardly girl." Rolf commented.

"You have no idea, dude," Ashlyn replied. "Let's just say it's always been a family thing."

"Where was her so-called plan?" Justin grumbled.

"Don't you blame my cousin for this mess!" Sky glared.

"She said she had a plan, but she let us down." Justin said.

"That's because my plan IS NOT FINISHED YET!" Mike scolded him.

"Whatever. I want to be alone for a while." Justin said as he then got up and walked into one of the tepees.

"Hey, you--" Sky began, only to be stopped.

"Let him go, cous," Mike told Sky. "Let him just go and cool down for a little while."

"He's insulting you and testing your patience though." Sky defended.

"I think he's angry, and just probably needs to be cooled down." Mike replied.

"I'm so sorry for my brother's actions," Justine told Mike. "Let me talk to him for you."

"If you want to." Mike shrugged.

"Maybe he'll actually listen to you." Sky deadpanned.

"He wasn't always like that," Justine said. "Until our dad died and ran away from our mother, he's always been making sure that I never get hurt."

"I understand, that's how Jen and Jamie are to me, but I don't like him or anyone else just rushing me like that." Mike replied.

"I-I'll make sure that he doesn't do it again." Justine said before she got up and walked away.

"Nice girl." Mike commented.

"Her brother was still rude to you." Sky said.

Justine came to the tepee where her brother was and cleared her throat a little loudly to get his attention.

"Huh?" Justin blinked before turning his head. "Oh. Hey, Sis."

"I have to talk to you." Justine said.

Justin scooted over and let her sit down. "What is it?" he then asked her.

"You must have faith with Mike," Justine told her brother. "She isn't the type to ever let people down."

"Then why isn't she doing anything?" Justin asked. "We've been here a while now, and nothing."

"What did Uncle Tito say?" Justine prompted.

Justin sighed. "The Ancient Hawaiians say that impatience isn't a virtue."

"Right, and look at what you're doing," Justine replied. "Right now, you're being impatient."

Justin just shrugged to his sister, not sure what to say to that.

"Justin, please, just be patient," Justine said to him. "You're going to make Mike lose her own patience if you keep bugging her about her plan."

"Does she even have one though?" Justin asked. "How do you know she's not just trying to show off or think she's better than us?"

"I don't think Mike would do that." Justine said to him.

"How do you know?" Justin scoffed. "Because of her, you almost got hurt and kidnapped to end up as Dead Donkey's girlfriend."

"Look, Justin, I know you're sore about Dad's death and how Mom treated us and that's why you lost faith in trusting other people, but I can feel it deep inside of me that Mike is leading us to victory and happiness and a brighter future for our children and children's children, like that they can make a better world for generations and to heal the world to make it a better place, not just for you or me, but the entire human race." Justine replied.

"I guess you're right..." Justin soon said.

"You've been the best twin brother I've ever had ever since we were both born," Justine continued. "We've done amazingly in protecting each other."

"I guess we have, haven't we?" Justin replied.

"Yes... Now we believe in each other and you should share some of that belief with Mike." Justine suggested.

"You're right." Justin soon said.

"Also, I think it's time we tell them what we can do." Justine then said.

"Are you crazy?!" Justin replied. "They might call us freaks and shun us!"

"Just have faith," Justine said. "I seriously doubt they will. You saw what Jo did, and they didn't shun her."

"That's Jo though, they were probably too scared to." Justin said.

"This isn't the Justin I grew up with you know..." Justine told him. "The Justin I grew up with would never give up or let a thing like fear stand in his way, especially when it would come to protecting me from bullies."

"I'm just kinda afraid." Justin said.

"You shouldn't let fear consume you because you're just going to make that emotion stronger, and you wouldn't want that." Justine replied.

"I know... I know... That's what Uncle Tito said too..." Justin let out a small sigh in defeat.

"So, what do you say?" Justine asked. "Do we tell them?"

"Might as well." Justin shrugged.

"Come on, I know you're scared, but if you let it bother you, we might never be able to let our voices be heard." Justine told him.

Justin then went out with Justine while everyone else waited around.

"So then I found out that my long-lost aunt is actually Princess Kitana which is how I learned self-defense and fighting." Marie said to June.

"And then I found out my long-lost aunt is Sonya Blade, and I learned how to fight too... Even if I've never met my father." May added to Dee Dee.

"That's so cool! Hey! Wanna see something cool?" Dee Dee smiled before she soon took a breath and blew ice out of her mouth before she then made an ice sculpture of May.

"Gosh! That's amazing!" May smiled back.

"Thank you." Dee Dee giggled.

"She got your butt right, May." Marie teased.

"Hey!" May glared.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Marie smirked.

"That's nothing. Watch this." Duncan said as he then lifted a big rock with his hand with no problem.

"Wow! Do you have telekinesis?" May asked.

"It's actually earth-bending." Duncan told her.

"Awesome." Dee Dee and May replied.

"Look at what I can do." Abby said before she then morphed into different animals.

Mike smiled as everyone seemed to be getting along okay so far.

"Mike?" Justin called.

"What is it, Justin?" Mike sighed.

"I want to apologize for earlier," Justin said to Mike. "You were right, I should've been patient. But for the reason I was because I have trust issues ever since our dad died and our mom left us."

"Ah, so you got some sense now, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yes... I'm very sorry," Justin told the tomboy. "I just hope you understand and forgive me for acting like such a jerk."

"It's okay," Mike said. "Just as long as you don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise." Justin replied.

"And we have to tell you guys something too," Justine said. "Just promise that you won't shun us."

"What is it?" Double D asked.

Justin and Justine looked to each other before sighing.

"We're not like other people." Justin said.

"Well, duh, but what do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"Well... It's linked to our ancestors of ancient Hawaiians... Such as Pele: The Volcano Goddess." Justine prompted.

"What about her?" Nazz asked.

"How about we just show you?" Justin replied before looking to his sister. "Ready?"

"Ready." Justine replied.

Justin and Justine soon looked around and they soon lifted their arms. Eventually, a glowing came and two blobs of molten lava soon floated over them.

"Wow!" Sammy beamed.

"Intriguing." Double D added.

"Cool!" Eddy smiled.

Ed soon reached out.

"Ed, no, that's not candy, that's hot lava!" Double D told Ed.

"Aww..." Ed pouted to that.

"Do you want to show them our lava form?" Justin asked his sister.

"As long as we don't lose control over it." Justine replied.

"You mean you can lose control?" Eddy asked.

"We're only teenagers, have you mastered your ability to be a master yet?" Justin asked.

Eddy didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so." Justin then said.

Eddy then hid behind Ed, using him like a shield.

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed smiled.

Justin and Justine soon joined hands and became pure lava.

"Whoa." June said.

The two of them then grew taller than Wonder Woman and roared like Godzilla.

"Whoa! Hey! We're all friends here!" Eddy told them. "You can stop now!"

The Reid twins looked down at their gang.

"Sup?" Eddy smiled nervously and waved to them.

"Why are you scared?" Mike asked Eddy, unimpressed.

"Uh, I'm not," Eddy replied. "I just wanna make sure that the ladies are all right."

"Oh, brother." Mike muttered.

Eddy smiled nervously.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Mike asked.

"Us? No. You? Maybe." Justine replied.

Justin and Justine then returned to normal.

"Okay, so, go ahead and shun us." Justin said.

"Why would we do that?" Mike replied. "We're not those kinds of people." 

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Do I really look like the kind of person who would do that?" Mike replied. 

"I guess you have a point there." Justine said.

"Aren't I always right?" Mike smirked playfully.

"Okay, what about Miss Dark and Gloomy over there?" Duncan asked as he pointed at Jo who was sitting far from them. "What was THAT when she fought Eva? I mean, what is she, a demon?"

"Yes." Mike simply stated. 

"No offense and all, but why did we recruit her if she's a demon?" Duncan then asked Mike. "How do we know that she won't lose control?"

Jo heard everything and hugged her knees. "I knew it... They will leave me..." she then whispered.

"Cut it out." Mike said. 

"Just saying." Duncan shrugged.

"She's not going to hurt us," Mike told him. "She's a human being like the rest of us. I know that you were kind of scared, but you don't have to worry about it as long as she can control it."

"All right, you're the boss," Duncan replied. "I'm going to take a nap."

Mike nodded and came to Jo. "Listen to me, no one is going to gang up on you and abandon you, you need to stop letting your fears take control of you." 

Jo looked at her. All Mike could see was her eyes because her hood was still up.

"I want to be your friend." She then added.

"Why would you wanna be my friend?" Jo asked.

"Uh, why do you think?" Mike asked back. "What? You think you're the only one who's afraid of being rejected and shunned just because of your abilities? Why do you think I made this group to begin with?" 

"So you can take down Kevin and his lackeys?" Jo guessed.

"So we can all be friends and work together to make a brighter future for everyone all around us." Mike clarified. 

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Why do you think we have these abilities?" Mike continued. "So we can protect our friends, family, and our town. But most importantly, each other. I bet there's more people with abilities like this who want to join us. I say that we're all different in our own way."

"That might be easy for you to say." Jo mumbled. 

"Jo, who cares what you are?" Mike replied. "You don't see us running away now, do you?"

"Yes." Jo said.

"No, we're not..." Mike said before seeing Eddy and scolded. "EDDY!"

"What?" Eddy smiled nervously once he was caught. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mike just rolled her eyes at him. 

"I just don't know about this, kid..." Jo sighed. 

"Trust me," Mike said. "I wasn't born a human."

"But you don't know what else I can do and what I am," Jo replied. "But... You weren't alone like I was."

"No, I was," Mike corrected. "I lost my parents when I was a baby. I know what you're going through."

"I just..." Jo said.

"Jo, give it up, you're going to lose this argument." Mike told her. 

Jo released a sharp sigh. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you see I have worse than what you have." 

"I seriously doubt it." Mike said.

Jo didn't say anything else and soon looked a little tired.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Mike asked. "I feel we're gonna need all the rest we can get for the final showdown."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Jo replied.

"Do you want to stay in a tepee so that you can sleep better?" Mike suggested.

"No, thanks." Jo replied.

"Um, okay then." Mike shrugged.

"But thank you though." Jo said.

"What are friends for?" Mike replied.

"I wouldn't know to be honest." Jo commented.

"Well, now you do," Mike said as she patted her on the back. "Now, get some sleep. You'll need it."

Jo soon walked off without another word.

"It's just good to see that you guys are okay." Mike said to the Eds.

"We're just so happy to see you again," Double D said. "We couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Especially Eddy with Mike." Ed smiled innocently.

Mike and Eddy chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, can't forget about that." Mike said.

"So, is Desert Flower nice?" June asked.

"Oh, indeed," Double D nodded. "She and her parents, The Chief and Chieftess have been taking very good care of us every since we ended up in this land after we were banished. She's a very good friend of ours in this Indian Compound."

"Even the Chief said that we were like sons to him." Eddy added.

"We were a little worried at first, but Desert Flower insisted we stayed..." Double D added. "She could sense good in our hearts, so the people accepted us."

"I just missed you guys so much!" Dee Dee cried out.

"I missed you guys too!" Ed replied.

"Uh-oh... Here it comes." June muttered.

Ed grabbed Mike, Dee Dee, and June into a big old hug.

"Missed you too, big guy." Mike said in an almost strained voice, but forced a smile.

"Okay, Ed, you can go ahead and put us back down." June suggested.

Ed laughed and soon dropped them on the ground, which hurt a little, but not too much.

"Let's do it again!" Dee Dee beamed.

"No!" Mike and June called out.

"Okay." Dee Dee giggled.

"Sup, Blondie?" Marie smirked to Nazz.

"Oh, uh, hello, Marie." Nazz smiled politely to the blue-haired girl.

"How are ya?" Marie asked.

"Good. You have no idea how relieved I am to get away from Kevin." Nazz replied.

"You don't deserve a scumbag like him." Marie shook her head.

"Uh, yeah." Nazz replied.

Marie then sat with her. "Mind if I sit?" she then asked.

"No, it's okay, you can sit there." Nazz allowed.

"Thanks." Marie said.

"You know, you're not so bad to talk to," Nazz replied. "Even for a Kanker."

"Sorry if I gave you trouble for a while," Marie said. "I had no choice."

"That's quite all right, I always thought you were an interesting case." Nazz said.

"R-Really?" Marie seemed to blush.

"Yeah, I dunno, but it's good to be friends with you." Nazz smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself, Blondie," Marie replied. "You need someone better than that cheating jerk."

"Yeah. He's the one who's a dork." Nazz said.

"Yeah..." Marie chuckled with a hopeful smile.

Nazz smiled back as they became friends.

Justine walked over to Jo who was lying down, staring at the sky. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey," Jo replied. "Where's your brother?"

"What are you thinking about?" Justine asked.

"Just wondering who my family is, and why they abandoned me." Jo said.

"I'm sure they have a good reason for it," Justine replied. "They probably wanted to protect you or something."

"Yeah, right," Jo rolled her eyes. "They probably didn't want me because of who I am."

"You're not a monster," Justine told Jo. "I see a beautiful girl who needs who needs to be loved, and to be honest, when you transformed in front of me, I thought it was kinda cool."

"I guess so." Jo shrugged.

"And I want to be your friend." Justine said.

"You do?" Jo asked.

"Yes, who cares who you are?" Justine replied. "Deep down, you have a good heart."

"You'll just regret it later." Jo said.

"No, I won't, and I know I won't, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Justine told Jo.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Jo asked.

"Nope," Justine smirked. "And also, pull down that hood so I can see your beautiful face."

"You'll think that I'm a monster." Jo said.

"Of course not, I just want to be your friend." Justine replied.

Jo looked at her with a smile and Justine smiled back, enjoying her company.

Mike was eating a hot dog while June and Dee Dee were talking to the Eds.

"Mind if I sit here?" Lil asked Mike.

"Sure." Mike shrugged.

"Listen, I want to apologize for earlier." Lil said.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry." Mike replied.

"I guess I was kind of a butt head before..." Lil said to Mike. 

"And I was a little rough." Mike added.

"So, are we good?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Mike nodded.

The two seemed to shake hands and make up. The Eds watched them in secret before Eddy looked a bit grumpy.

"I finally get Mike back in my life and she goes the other way," Eddy complained. "We were perfect for each other!"

"Don't worry, Eddy," Double D said. "There's other fish in the sea."

"I hate fish." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"No, no," Double D said. "I mean you'll find another girl out there for you, and I bet you she's out there right now waiting for you to come find her."

"You think so?" Eddy asked.

"Yes." Double D said.

"Whatever." Eddy just shrugged off.

Ed and Double D looked at each other, feeling bad for their friend. Eddy went to go over and sit down, alone as he glanced over to Mike and Lil as they bonded together. Desert Flower soon walked by him.

"Hey, Desert Flower." Eddy said to her.

"Salutations, Fire Dragon," Desert Flower waved to him. "Is something troubling you?" she then asked. 

"Oh, it's nothing." Eddy said to him.

"I know something is wrong, and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Desert Flower replied.

"It's just... That the love of my life... Left me..." Eddy sighed.

"Oh?" Desert Flower asked.

"We were crazy about each other... Then we get kicked out of home... Now we see each other again after so long, and now she's looked the other way..." Eddy sighed. "I guess love is fickle."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Desert Flower said to him.

"Yeah, I guess." Eddy shrugged.

"But you will find another girl who will make you happy." Desert Flower advised.

"Yeah, that's what Double D said too." Eddy replied.

"Listen, I'm about to have a picnic with that blue dog," Desert Flower smiled. "Maybe you and those friends of yours would like to join us? You can bring that Mike kid you seem fond of while Ice Tiger and Blade Warrior take those girls they like?"

"Well... I guess that it will be alright." Eddy shrugged.

"I just knew you'd see it my way." Desert Flower beamed.

Eddy gave her a small smile, but was still a little sad. Desert Flower soon packed a picnic basket with Eddy, inviting Double D, June, Ed, and Dee Dee to come with them, of course with Mike, even if Mike and Eddy couldn't be a couple anymore.

"Eddy, are you going to be okay?" Mike asked Eddy.

"Of course I am." Eddy said as he forced a smile.

Mike looked like she could tell that wasn't a natural smile, but went to Lil for a moment. "I'm gonna picnic with my best friends from the city before I went off on my own," she then told the brunette girl. "I hope you don't mind."

"I guess I'll try to survive without you," Lil said. "It's just hard for me to talk to some of these people who are kind of unlike my friends back home."

"Just try to get to know them a little better until I come back." Mike said.

Lil sighed from that. "Okay..."

"Hey, it can't be that hard." Mike said as she went to join her best friends and the Eds.

Lil went over to the gang that joined Mike and smiled nervously. "Hey, guys."

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I, um, just wanted to join you guys." Lil said.

The group looked over to Lil and she waved to them.

Desert Flower soon took Huckleberry with her as they went with Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds altogether. It was clear to everyone that the two dogs liked each other.

"I'm sorry if this won't be like old times." Mike said to Eddy.

"It can be! Really!" Eddy said. "We can still have fun like we used to like the boys with June and Dee Dee!"

"Okay, Eddy." Mike shrugged, though she seemed to not be in love with him anymore.

Eddy still smiled, though it was fake as he was still hurting on the inside. Desert Flower soon opened the picnic basket once they sat down to eat. Huckleberry licked his lips hungrily as she brought out food from the picnic basket.

"Food!" Ed beamed. "Yummy yum yum!"

Desert Flower even packed a table with food on it with candles on it like a candlelit dinner for two on a date. Huckleberry looked surprised, but smiled to that as he sat down across from the Native American dog.

"Aww... That's so romantic!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Yeah, it sure is, Dee." Mike smiled.

They soon shared their picnic together as Desert Flower and Huckleberry enjoyed themselves.

Lil was sitting with the others silently. "So, um, what do you guys wanna talk about?" she then asked.

"How should I know?" Jo huffed slightly.

'I wonder if they even like me?' Lil thought to herself.

"What are you looking at?" Jo demanded.

"What? O-Oh, nothing." Lil replied.

"You're looking at me funny." Jo glared.

"No, I'm not." Lil told her.

"Yes, you are!" Jo replied. "What? Do I amuse you or something?! You're just like the rest of them, aren't you?!"

"No, I'm not, honest!" Lil said before turning her head. "I-I won't even look at you!" 

"Will you CALM DOWN?!" Abby asked Jo. "No one is looking at you funny! Gosh, you always freak out at the littlest things!"

"Oh, look who's talking, Little Miss I-Bully-Everyone-For-The-Fun-Of-It!" Jo retorted.

"Do you wanna go?!" Abby glared.

"Bring it on!" Jo replied.

They were about to go at it, until...

"QUIET!" Justine snapped.

Abby and Jo stopped, looking at her.

"Can't you see that we're tearing each other apart ever since we lost to Kevin and the Daltons?" Justine continued. "Please, we shouldn't be fighting each other."

"I guess you're right..." Jo said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Abby added.

"We can't let them get to us," Justine said. "All this fighting... It only makes things worse. We might as well try to get along with each other while we can so we can get Two Bit back the way it's supposed to be."

"You're amazing." Jo said.

"What?" Justine asked.

"Nothing." Jo said quickly.

Justine just gave her a look before looking back to the others.

"It's okay," Justin said. "I'm sure we'll all be able to take down the Dalton gang and those others within good time."

"I hope so because I need to break someone's spine." Duncan sneered.

"Same here." Abby added.

"Friendly." Lil deadpanned.

"Hey, if you knew what Kevin and his loser gang put us through, then you would understand." Duncan said.

"No, I get it, you just don't have to be so graphic all the time." Lil said.

"Tsh! Whatever." Duncan scoffed.

"Poor Eddy; I feel bad for him now that Mike doesn't love him anymore." Nazz sighed.

"Well, that's life." Abby shrugged.

"You could try to be a little sympathetic or empathetic for your friend." Nazz said to Abby.

"This mushy, sad stuff isn't my thing, but I do feel bad for the little guy." Abby replied.

"That's better." Nazz remarked.

"Yeah, well, what can ya do?" Duncan shrugged.

"I know." Nazz nodded softly.

"The best thing we can do now is help him." Justine said.

"Right." Nazz replied.

Lil just looked around as she wasn't sure how to hang out with these guys while Mike bonded with the others who went out to the picnic.

Huckleberry and Desert Flower were soon having a canoe ride together in the water. It seemed that both of them were having a good time. Carolyn and Darryl both looked happy for their uncle.

"So when do I get to have a boyfriend?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, brother." Darryl rolled his eyes playfully.

"What?" Carolyn replied. "It seems to me that you want a girlfriend."

"Nope. Relationships are a waste of time." Darryl said.

"You're too young to think like that." Carolyn told her brother.

"Aw, come on," Darryl replied. "I've seen the way you look at Yakko."

"I do not!" Carolyn glared.

Eventually, Huckleberry and Desert Flower came to enjoy the sunset.

"Isn't this fun, Mike?" Eddy smiled.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure... Real fun..." Mike said.

"Just you and me having a good time." Eddy continued.

"Eddy, look, I know you're upset--" Mike tried.

"This is the best time ever," Eddy smiled. "What more could you want?"

"Eddy, listen to me," Mike said, putting her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I know, we had a lot of fun before you were banished and before I left Uncle Jess, Jen, and Jamie, but I'm sorry. Things change, and I still love you, you're one of my best friends, I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"It's that Lil girl who stole you from me, isn't it?" Eddy soon narrowed his eyes. "She seduced you!"

"Eddy, look, it's not her fault and she didn't do that at all!" Mike replied.

"She did, didn't she?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, will you just listen to me?!" Mike complained. "I'm trying not to hurt you!"

"Well, you did! Once you came back and came with that Lil girl!" Eddy glared, though he had tears in his eyes. "You're the only girl who ever understood me, and I told you everything that bugged me whenever I couldn't tell the boys, especially about my brother!"

"Eddy, wait..." Mike said.

"Now I can never go back into town without getting laughed at!" Eddy cried out as he soon walked away.

Mike just sighed as she was now unsure on what to do as Eddy walked off, heartbroken and quite miserable. "Dang it, now what am I supposed to do?" she then asked herself.

June and Double D soon walked by, passing by Eddy.

"Mike?" June called.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Mike sighed.

Double D and June looked at each other.

"I kinda want to be alone right now." Mike told her two best friends.

"Something happened, but I better talk to her later." June told Double D.

"Should I help?" Double D asked.

"I think I need to handle this alone if I get the chance." June told him.

"Very well," Double D replied. "I should go talk to Eddy as well later on. He looked really upset."

"I'll try to talk to Mike when I can," June said. "This has to be a rough time for them since they were so close back in the day."

"I know what you mean." Double D agreed with his girlfriend.

Of course, Ed and Dee Dee had a lot of fun with each other.

"At least they're having fun." Double D said.

"We better not say anything... You know how they get sometimes." June suggested.

"Fair enough." Double D nodded in agreement.

Eddy was walking away, looking very upset. He even began to cry. Mike soon went to be on her own, telling the others, especially Ed and Dee Dee not to bother her as she had some thinking to do.

Huckleberry and Desert Flower soon had some fun making smoke signals in the fire together.

"Whoa, that was kinda cool." Carolyn smiled to Desert Flower.

Eventually, the smoke changed into a heart which made the girls go 'aww'.

"It's beautiful." Carolyn smiled.

"That stranger has been here long enough!" The Chief soon complained. "It's time he moved on!"

"Oh, I think Desert Flower would disagree." The Chieftess smiled to her husband.

"What are you saying?" The Chief glared.

"Can't you see, Mr. Chief?" Double D replied. "They're in love!"

"But he is not one of us, like you, Blade Warrior, and Fire Dragon, and he is blue!" The Chief glared.

"That's furist." Ed stated.

"Love has no color to Desert Flower," The Chieftess smiled to her husband. "She sees not with her eyes, but with her heart."

"But I will not permit her heart to be broken!" The Chief glared, being a typical father. 

"Dads..." June rolled her eyes.

"Go figure." Abby added.

"Dad said he would hit Ed with his golf clubs if he ever breaks my heart." Dee Dee smiled simply.

"Uh... Good for you...?" Lil replied.

"What're you guys doing here? We were coming right back." Double D said to the group.

"Meh, we got a little bored," Duncan replied. "Our boss wanted to be alone, so we came over here."

"Did we ruin your dates or something?" Abby smirked.

"Nah, we're done, just didn't expect you to come over here." June told them.

"Now that Desert Flower has someone, it looks like it'll be time for the test." Double D said.

"A test?" Dee Dee asked.

"To deem him worthy of winning his daughter's heart," Double D told her. "It's an important tradition."

"Did you guys have to take a test?" Dee Dee asked.

"We insisted that we weren't interested in Desert Flower like that, he said he'd keep his eye on us, but of course, he's grown to like us like the sons he never had." Double D said.

"Awww~" The girls awed to that.

"He said that he enjoys our company." Ed smiled.

"I'm sure he does." June gave a small smile.

Lil soon came by, walking among the the group she was 'forced' to socialize with.

"If you wanna talk to Mike, you're gonna have to wait," June told Lil. "It's her alone time right now."

"Why?" Lil asked.

"It's just how it has to be, okay?" June told her.

"Oh, okay." Lil replied.

"If anyone's hungry, you can share some of our food that the Chieftess help us get." Double D said as he came over to his, Ed, and Eddy's tepee.

"Finally! I'm hungry." Duncan said.

Everyone went to the tepee to get something to eat.

"But please, do not make a mess." Double D advised.

"Blah, blah, blah." Duncan said.

"Of course, I should've expected that from you." Double D muttered to himself.

Everyone then sat down and ate since they were pretty hungry. Of course, Mike didn't join in as she wanted to be alone right now. Eddy soon came over though since he felt hungry now.

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed smiled.

"Hey, Ed." Eddy replied.

Lil looked over to Eddy. Eddy looked back at her, but looked away, not saying anything.

"Mm... This cheese would be good in an omelette." Dee Dee smiled.

"I love omelettes!" Ed smiled back.

"Me too." Dee Dee beamed.

"And so they dined sufficiently into the night." Yakko said, standing with Wakko and Dot.

"Their friendships were finally brought back with love, such as Double D and Juniper Lee or Ed with Dee Dee." Wakko added.

"But the broken puzzle was in pieces between Eddy and Mike Mazinsky." Dot concluded.

"But could they fix this broken puzzle?" Yakko wondered.

"I certainly hope so." Dot said.

Huckleberry and Desert Flower were soon looking up at the moon together as they held hands.

"Desert Flower? There's somethin' heavy on my mind." Huckleberry said to her.

"What is it, Mysterious Blue Hombré with Amnesia?" Desert Flower asked him.

"Well, um, uh... It's kinda hard to put into words... But maybe this here song will explain how I feel," Huckleberry smiled as he took out a guitar and began to strum it before singing the song 'By the Light of the Silvery Moon' to the female yellow dog. After singing his song, he looked over at the girl he loved. "In other words, Desert Flower, um, will you marry me?" he soon asked.

"Oh, Mysterious Blue Hombré with Amnesia, of course I will!" Desert Flower beamed.

The two dogs kissed under the moon for a second.

"That is, if my father will allow it." Desert Flower soon said.

"Don't look." Yakko whispered to the fourth wall.

But of course...

"Absolutely not!" The Chief glared. "You cannot marry this blue hombré! Why, you don't even know his name! He doesn't even know his name!"

"On account of I have amnesia, Mr. Chief, sir." Huckleberry shrugged.

"Can't we just tell him his name?" Darryl asked.

"What? And ruin the plot?" Eddy replied.

"Ha!" The Chief just laughed.

"But Father, I love him, and he loves me!" Desert Flower pouted.

"Sure as shootin', Mr. Chief sir." Huckleberry smiled behind Desert Flower. 

"My answer is still no!" The Chief glared, turning his back on them. "Desert Flower, you cannot marry outside the tribe! Of course if the blue hombré wanted to join the tribe..." he then said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Dee Dee replied.

"NO!" Desert Flower cried before hugging Huckleberry.

"I'll do it," Huckleberry said. "I'll even win your daughter's hand!"

Carolyn and Darryl gasped to that.

"Very well then!" The Chief grinned to the blue dog. "Tomorrow morning, we shall start the initiation test!" he then laughed before walking off.

The Chieftess soon joined her husband, looking sorry for her daughter.

"Oh, this is awful!" Desert Flower cried in her hands.

"Initiation test?" Justine wondered.

"It's a test that nobody has ever survived, except for me and the boys." Eddy replied.

"Maybe so, but there's got to be a first time." Huckleberry said out of determination.

The Eds looked at each other in concern.

"Let's just hope that he passes." Double D said.

"If you guys could do it, how bad could it be?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Just trust them, okay?" Justine told Jo. "If they say it's hard, I'm sure it has to be somewhat."

"Whatever you say, Babe."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Justine glanced at Jo since she was acting weird around her, but just shrugged.

"Perhaps we better get some sleep." Double D suggested.

"That is a good idea." June agreed.

"Huckleberry's gonna need all the rest he can get anyways." Ed then said.

"Yes, Ed, you're right." Double D said to him.

Eddy was about to go in his Teepee that he shared with Ed and Double D, but he bumped into someone that he disliked now.

"Sorry." Lil said to Eddy.

"Watch where you're going!" Eddy snapped at her.

"...I said sorry." Lil glanced at him for that.

"Pfft. Whatever," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Just get out of my way."

"Wow. That was rude." Lil said.

Eddy soon walked off.

"What's his problem?" Lil asked the others.

"Don't worry about it." June told her.

"Kinda hard to worry about it when he just openly insulted me like that." Lil mumbled.

"Like I said, don't worry about it," June replied. "Eddy just needs some time to cool off."

Lil just shrugged and soon took out her pillow to get some sleep herself as today was a big of a long day for everybody. Eddy was in his tepee and sighed as he tried to get some sleep.

Mike was still on her own as she looked out into the night sky, contemplating on what she and Eddy just went through. "It's not that I don't like Eddy anymore... I just wish he would understand..." she sighed to herself. "What can I do though?"

"Heartbreaks are tough to go through." A voice told Mike softly.

"Huh?" Mike asked. "Who said that?"

Someone soon came out from the shadows, showing a young adult man with black hair.

"Oh... Hey, Jamie... I haven't seen you in quite a while." Mike said to him.

"I've been around," Jamie said. "I just wish that I could stop Kevin and his goons."

"Ah, that's okay." Mike replied.

Jamie soon sat down with her. "But I'm not here to talk about that right now," he then said. "I see you're having problems with Eddy."

"Yeah, I feel so bad for hurting his feelings like that." Mike said.

"I know, heartbreak is tough," Jamie said. "I've had my share of uneasy relationships. Eddy will cool down eventually once he comes to accept it in the end. He's just going through grief because of how close you two were before he and the other Eds were banished and you left Uncle Jess."

"I guess you're right." Mike replied.

"It's only natural," Jamie said. "Trust me, everybody goes through with it eventually in life. I should know, I had a lot of different girlfriends when I was growing up."

"Thanks, Jamie."

"What are big brothers for?"

Mike and Jamie soon shared a hug.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Mike asked. "Just sit back and let it happen?"

"Eddy won't feel better until he lets it all out, so that's all you can really do." Jamie told Mike.

"All right... I'll do that." Mike said.

Jamie nodded and looked out to the night sky with her to keep her company until he would let her back to what she had to do to save the future of Two Bit. Mike yawned as she was about to fall asleep. 

Jamie soon went to take Mike to get some sleep with her friends and soon left back home before anyone would see him. "Good luck, Mike," he then whispered. "I believe in you."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day soon came, and the tribe all gathered together for the big day for Huckleberry to win the heart of Desert Flower.

"I hope that he'll survive the test." Double D said.

The Chief soon came out as the people jeered. "To join our tribe, the blue hombré must pass two tests!" he soon demanded. "First, a test of intelligence."

"I knew I should've done my homework." Huckleberry said to himself.

"And second, a test of strength!" The Chief then added. 

Huckleberry flexed his arms as he stood brave and strong, but his arms fell limp. "I was the runt of the litter, but you've got nothing to worry about." he then told Desert Flower."

"You got this, Uncle Huck." Darryl supported.

"We know you can do it!" Carolyn added.

"Why, uh, thank ya kindly, kids." Huckleberry said to them.

"Failure in any of these tests means a long walk off a short cliff!" The Chief glared at Huckleberry. 

"Now you can start worryin'." Huckleberry gulped to Desert Flower.

"Fire Dragon, start the test!" The Chief announced.

"Yes, sir!" Eddy replied before clearing his throat, looking at the paper in his hand. "It's time for the Wild West's favorite quiz show: 'Stump the Blue Hombré', and now, here's your host: Laughing Ducky!"

"A Quiz Show?" The others asked.

"Hey, it's a test of intelligence." Eddy shrugged.

"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind." Laughing Ducky laughed as he came out as the crowd cheered for him. 

"Aww..." Dee Dee pouted. "I thought we were gonna meet Hard Luck Duck or Yakky Doodle."

"I know. I'm disappointed." Ed said.

"I see we have a bunch of buffalo in the crowd!" Laughing Ducky smiled to the audience. "Let's give 'em a hand or a hoof!"

The audience cheered for the buffalo family who smiled and waved once they were in the spotlight.

"Now, let's meet our three contestants," Laughing Ducky smiled. "Educated Elk, Scientific Skunk, and the Blue Hombré!"

The three contestants waved when they were called on.

"Thank you, thank you." Huckleberry smiled an waved.

Desert Flower cranked a phonograph to make applause appear for Huckleberry, but then stopped.

"Our first question for 100 points!" Laughing Duck smiled. "What did Columbus say when he discovered America?"

The Chief went behind the curtain and buzzed in.

"Blue Hombré?" Laughing Ducky called on him.

"Golly... I'm lost on this one." Huckleberry frowned.

Somehow, that answer was correct and he earned 100 points.

"That's right for 100 points!" Laughing Ducky announced.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense." Mike spoke up.

"Hmph! Lucky guess!" The Chief harrumphed.

"Our next question, what did the Pilgrims say when they tasted the turkey on the first Thanksgiving?" Laughing Ducky soon asked.

Huckleberry stopped to think until the Chief buzzed him in again.

"Blue Hombré?" Laughing Ducky called on him.

"Mm... That's tough." Huckleberry pondered.

"Correct for another 100 points!" Laughing Ducky announced.

"All right, Uncle Huck!" Darryl cheered.

"You got this!" Carolyn added.

"Something weird is going on..." Mike muttered to herself.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Brianna said. "I mean, he's winning."

"Yeah, that's true." Mike admitted.

"I don't believe it! Let's see him answer this!" The Chief face-palmed before taking out a card and plucked one of his feathers to use as a quill before writing on it and handed it over to Laughing Ducky. 

"And now, our final bonus question for 300 points!" Laughing Ducky smiled. "What did Benjamin Franklin say when he discovered a crack in the Liberty Bell?"

Huckleberry had to think before The Chief buzzed him in again.

"Blue Hombré?" Laughing Ducky called on him again.

"I do believe this thingamajig is busted." Huckleberry said, looking at his buzzer.

"Absolutely correct!" Laughing Ducky announced which made the crowd go wild. 

Even Educated Elk and Scientific Skunk applauded for Huckleberry as confetti and balloons fell as he had won the quiz show as he had won 500 points.

"Which makes the Blue Hombré our big winner!" Laughing Ducky announced as Desert Flower ran toward the blue dog and hugged him. 

"You may have survived this challenge, but you shall fail the test of strength!" The Chief glared to Huckleberry.

"Oh, dear!" Double D panicked. "If he's facing who I think he's facing, then he will be in big trouble!"

"Do I even wanna know?" June asked.

They soon went into the village for the other test for Huckleberry to gain approval into the tribe.

"And now the second test!" The Chief glared. "The Blue Hombré shall wrestle our fellow tribesman: Chuckling Chipmunk!"

"Sounds like a might friendly fellow to me." Huckleberry smiled.

"Chuckling Chipmunk?!" Mike and the others asked.

"Believe me, I laughed too." Eddy warned them seriously.

"We had a hard time against him," Double D added. "If we didn't have Ed with us, then we wouldn't be standing right here today."

"Chuckling Chipmunk was a worthy opponent." Ed said.

"I give you, Chuckling Chipmunk!" The Chief announced, opening the curtain to show a very big and strong Indian dog who looked aggressive and violent.

"Ooh..." Mike and the others muttered once they saw that this was serious.

Chuckling Chipmunk was laughing, but still looked menacing as he was restrained by the chains to keep him out of trouble.

"Let the match begin!" The Chief grinned darkly.

"You think that he can do it?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, a 50:50 chance." Double D replied.

"So reassuring." Darryl rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was nice knowin' ya, Desert Flower." Huckleberry said to the girl he liked.

Huckleberry and Chuckling Chipmunk were soon in a space together while everyone else watched on the sidelines.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Chuckling Chipmunk." Huckleberry said, going to shake the big, strong dog's hand.

Chuckling Chipmunk grabbed the blue dog's hand and spun him around, throwing him into a tree.

"Ooh!" Carolyn and Darryl winced as that looked a bit painful.

"Apparently the feeling ain't mutual." Huckleberry said to himself.

Chuckling Chipmunk soon stormed towards the blue dog.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use some strategy," Huckleberry said before walking off and coming back in a suit of armor. "Pretty clever of me, ain't it?"

Chuckling Chipmunk grabbed an anvil and hammer, then started hammering him down, making the anvil look like a wind-up car.

"Can't we help?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry, but he has to do this on his own." Double D told her.

"Dang it." Mike complained.

"Those are the rules." Double D said.

Chuckling Chipmunk soon wound up the car and made it ride around the plains.

"He didn't hurt me a teensy bit." Huckleberry said, poking his head out.

The others cringed as he hit a rock.

"Maybe one teensy bit..." Huckleberry said in a daze.

A toy tow truck soon rolled up and began to take him away.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" Huckleberry chuckled. "A little toy tow truck~"

Chuckling Chipmunk soon laughed as he poked his head out to the blue dog.

"I may admit; that laugh of his is startin' to get on my nerves." Huckleberry commented to himself.

"Are you sure that we can't do anything?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but those are the Chief's rules." Double D said.

Chuckling Chipmunk and Huckleberry were soon cornering each other in a rang while the tribe watched them.

"Chucklin' Chipmunk, I must warn you that I am an expert at hand-to-hand--" Huckleberry glared.

Chuckling Chipmunk then crashed cymbals against the blue dog.

"Combat..." Huckleberry muttered before falling to the ground.

"I win!" Chuckling Chipmunk soon laughed.

"And you lose, Blue Hombré, which means you're finished!" The Chief added.

"No!" The Eds all cried out, even Ed looked concerned.

"Oh, no!" Desert Flower soon cried for Huckleberry as this looked like the end.

Carolyn and Darryl looked very sorry for Desert Flower and they looked worried for their uncle. The ground underneath Desert Flower soon began to crumble and she soon fell with it off of the cliff.

"Desert Flower!" The Eds cried out for the girl.

"Help! Help!" Desert Flower cried out.

Everyone looked worried for Desert Flower as they saw her going down the ravine.

"Daughter!" The Chief cried out.

"My baby!" The Chieftess added.

"Don't worry, folks; I'll save her." Huckleberry said before going after Desert Flower.

"Uncle Huck!" Carolyn and Darryl gasped.

"I can't watch." Eddy said before covering his eyes.

"I just hope he makes it." Lil said to herself.

Desert Flower kept crying for help as Huckleberry soon came to save her from a watery grave.

Huckleberry turned his tail into a propeller and soon sped up after Desert Flower, and he soon took her hand just as she was about to go over the waterfall while holding onto the tree with his other hand. "Any time you need a hand, Desert Flower, just holler." he then smiled down to her.

"Tell me what happened!" Eddy cried out.

"He did it," Double D said. "He saved Desert Flower!"

"What?!" Eddy asked before seeing the two dogs coming back. "I... I don't believe it... It actually worked!"

"Although you failed the initiation test, you have proven your love for my daughter." The Chief told Huckleberry.

"It comes with the territory for being a mysterious blue hombré, Mr. Chief, sir." Huckleberry replied.

"Just call me 'Dad'." The Chief smiled.

The group soon looked happy and excited for Huckleberry, especially Carolyn and Darryl. 

"Oh... Uh... Ya mean...?" Huckleberry smiled.

"That's right, son!" The Chief smiled back, putting his arm around Huckleberry. "You have my blessing to marry Desert Flower."

We soon cut to a wedding scene between the two dogs. Ed and Dee Dee were crying, hugging each other.

"It's so beautiful!" Ed called out.

Desert Flower soon walked down the aisle so that she could marry the blue dog. Huckleberry sighed happily while The Chieftess began to cry. Even Chuckling Chipmunk was crying as he was playing the organ. The two dogs soon joined hands and the music continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Desert Flower and the Blue Hombre in holy matrimony," The Chief announced. "If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed; speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Huckleberry's horse soon rushed over. "Stop the weddin'!" he then announced.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"It's Uncle Huck's horse!" Darryl called out.

"At last, I found you!" The horse smiled and hugged the blue dog. "I've been searchin' for ya everywhere, Huck!"

"Huck?" Huckleberry asked. "Who's Huck?"

"You are, Uncle Huck!" Carolyn and Darryl told him.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Carolyn said. "You're our uncle: Huckleberry Hound!"

"Shazam! I think they're right!" Huckleberry soon said. "That's me... It's all coming back now, and you're my faithful horsey!"

"Exactly!" The horse replied.

"Convenient." Mike deadpanned slightly as Huckleberry recovered from his amnesia almost instantly.

"But I didn't know you could talk," Huckleberry told his horse. "How come you never said nuthin' before?"

"Everything's been okay up 'til now," The horse replied. "But the Daltons and Kevin's friends have taken over Two Bit!"

"The Daltons and Kevin's friends?" Huckleberry stopped to think. "Why, them's the outlaws that stole my free complimentary type pen! It's time I taught those boys a lesson!"

"But, Blue Hombré, what about our wedding?" Desert Flower asked.

"Desert Flower, I have some unfinished business to attend to," Huckleberry said as he took off his wedding tux. "Will you wait for me?"

"For as long as it takes, my Blue Hombre." Desert Flower replied.

The two then shared a tender kiss as Huckleberry was about to ride off.

"Mush." The horse grumbled to himself.

"Heigh-Ho, Faithful Horsey, away!" Huckleberry proclaimed as he went to leave.

"Come on, guys, we've got some unfinished business to attend to," Mike told the others. "Eds, we'd like you to join us."

"Oh, well, we'd love to, but what about the law?" Double D frowned. "You remember, we got kicked out sometime ago."

"Why don't ya ask that new friend of yours to help you?!" Eddy soon glared.

"Eddy..." Double D muttered.

"You clearly don't need us around with HER!" Eddy glared, pointing right at Lil.

"Whoa! What's your problem?" Lil asked.

"My problem is YOU!" Eddy glared.

"Don't worry about him, he needs time to cool off." Mike told Lil.

"Yeah! Defend her!" Eddy glared. "I guess I was never good for you!"

"Eddy, it's not like that..." Mike frowned.

"Whatever! I think you're worse than Shovelchin who used Nazz!" Eddy snapped. "You used me just like he did!"

Everyone then gasped to that.

"She isn't like that." Lil spoke up.

"You stay out of this," Eddy glared. "It's your fault that she's like this. Why don't you go back to where you came from?!"

"Listen, I didn't do anything!" Lil glared. "I came to your town to help, not steal Mike from you!"

"Oh, yeah right!" Eddy glared back, though he had tears in his eyes as he was clearly upset over losing Mike. "You're not even one of us, so you should just go back home! No one wants ya anyway!"

"Eddy, wait!" Mike cried out.

Eddy walked off, feeling quite angry and upset. Mike then chased after him. Eddy soon went into his, Double D, and Ed's tepee and soon fell to his knees, bowing his head and crying.

"Eddy... I'm so sorry... But please... Listen to me." Mike told him as she came inside.

Eddy turned around with a teary face.

"Eddy, look, I'm sorry," Mike said. "I know you're a bit heartbroken and things are different, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Do you realize how much this hurts me?" Eddy asked.

"I know you're hurt, but it's not your fault or Lil's fault," Mike said. "Eddy, don't you think it hurts me too?"

"If it hurt you, then why would you rather be with that girl instead of me?" Eddy glared slightly. "We were the best of friends, and I really, really liked you when we first met! I had a crush on you since the day I met you."

"I know, Eddy, and I had a lot of fun with you too." Mike told him.

"Then why did you leave me for her?!" Eddy asked. "Wasn't my love enough for you?!"

"I didn't leave you for her," Mike said. "I was gonna tell you that I was interested in girls before you were kicked out of town."

"...Say what...?" Eddy's eyes widened.

"I believe you've heard me," Mike said. "Eddy, you don't become gay, it's with you since birth, but it takes time and experience to discover it. Don't get me wrong, I had a lot of fun with you, but we're better off as friends. I still wanna hang out with you, Double D, and Ed even if I'm not in love with you anymore."

Eddy looked away for a second, not saying anything.

"Eddy, I know you're going through heartbreak, and it breaks my heart too seeing you like this." Mike said to him.

"I loved you," Eddy frowned. "I was hoping that we would be together forever."

"But trust me," Mike soon said. "You'll find someone who will love you and be with you forever."

"Not like you though," Eddy said. "You were always different. That's why I liked you so much."

"I know, but trust me, you'll find someone." Mike soothed.

Eddy looked unsure about that before rubbing his eyes with a small sniffle.

"Here, blow." Mike said, handing him a tissue.

Eddy took it before wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

"Feel better?" Mike asked.

"A little." Eddy shrugged.

"I'm very sorry, Eddy, but this is for the best," Mike told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I know it's tough, but it's going to be okay, and I want you to be nice to Lil. I really think we click together just like the way you and I used to in the good old days, but you can't live in the past forever."

Eddy released a sharp sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Come on," Mike said. "We gotta get back to town. I know you've been kicked out, but we need your help."

"How can we sneak back inside though?" Eddy asked. "Everyone will have a fit, especially Kevin!"

"Hmm... I'd suggest disguises, but... I dunno... You up for it?" Mike asked.

"It'll have to do." Eddy shrugged.

Eventually, the Eds were disguised, though they only had some girl clothes leftover as seen in the Cartoon Network comic Sugar, Spice, Ed. 

"Seriously?!" Eddy complained.

"Hey, you said you were in, this was the best I could do," Mike replied. "It can't be worse than putting a pirate in a pinafore."

"This is embarrassing." Double D muttered.

"I feel pretty." Ed laughed.

"And now, we're off!" Mike said before looking to the others. "And I don't wanna hear any laughing, especially from you, Duncan, Abby, and Jo."

Duncan and Abby's face turned red, and they covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"We can try..." Duncan said in a squeaky voice.

"Guys, I'm serious," Mike said. "We're all supposed to be friends here."

Duncan and Abby soon laughed anyway.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mike glared.

Duncan and Abby stopped, but not before biting their lips.

"It's all right, Mike," Double D said. "Just let them get it out of their system."

"Fine," Mike rolled her eyes. "Guys, I know these girl disguises are silly, but I have a plan for them. I promise."

"I sure hope so." Eddy muttered a bit since he wore girl clothes.

"I feel pretty, Eddy." Ed smiled.

"Good for you, Ed." Eddy rolled his eyes.

They soon went to ride off to get back home to stop Kevin's gang and the Daltons.

"I wish your uncle would stop calling me Faithful Horsey." The horse said to Carolyn and Darryl.

"Why?" The Hound siblings asked.

"Because my name is Bob!" The horse replied.

"Ohh." Carolyn and Darryl said.

They soon continued to ride off through the desert plain.

"Huck, you're gonna need some extra help to stop those Daltons." Bob told his rider.

"Too bad my plans in Two Bit are too chicken to pitch in." Huckleberry frowned.

"Your pals ain't in Two Bit no more!" Bob told him. "The Daltons and Kevin's gang put them out!"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mike asked the horse.

"It's a sad story, I'm afraid," Bob frowned. "They really hit the skids."

We are shown a fairground with a certain wolf talking to some kids.

"Step right up, ladies and germs, for Hokey's Wild West Circus!" Hokey announced. "The greatest show to ever hit town!" he then whispered to the fourth wall. "I just hope the town doesn't hit back."

"Poor Hokey seems down on his luck." Huckleberry frowned.

"And it's even worse for his little brother, Ding-A-Ling." Bob replied.

"How bad--" Mike was about to ask until she looked over to the Nelson siblings. "And don't laugh at his name."

"We weren't gonna say anything." Duncan smirked.

"You were thinking it." Mike glared. 

"Where's your sense of humor?" Abby asked.

"I don't laugh at my friends," Mike told them before looking to the horse. "Anyway, Bob, how bad is it for Ding-A-Ling?"

"Kevin's gang treats him like a caged animal." Bob replied.

"That's awful." Sky frowned.

"Quick Draw and Baba Looey aren't much better." Bob frowned.

"Giddy-up, you dumb horse!" Nancy glared as she rode on Quick Draw's back.

"Yeah! Move it, you dopey donkey!" Chase added to Baba Looey.

The two soon moved, giving the bratty kids a ride.

"That's even worse!" Justine frowned.

"Sorta pathetic, ain't it?" Huckleberry frowned.

"Well, wait'll you check out the center ring." Bob said.

Snagglepuss was seen beating a drum and other instruments as a one-man band in the center of the circus. "How amazing... An audience of one!" he then pouted until an egg was thrown at him. "And with my luck, the kid's got a great arm. Exit, with egg on my face, stage left!" he then dashed off.

"This is downright depressing." Huckleberry said as Yogi and Boo Boo soon came out on unicycles, dressed like clowns.

"That's even more depressing." Carolyn remarked.

"They really work us at this circus," Yogi said. "I really don't know what could be worser!"

"Look at the bears! Look at the bears!" Mitch Mitchelson pointed out before throwing his ice cream at Yogi and Boo Boo.

"Now I know." Yogi frowned.

"We better get out of here, Yogi." Boo Boo suggested.

"I'm with you, Boo, let's skadoo!" Yogi replied.

"Your pals have hit rock bottom." Bob told Huckleberry.

"You're right, Bob," Huckleberry replied. "But maybe I can tell him how to dig themselves out."

Hokey soon met up with the others in the caravan later on as the audience soon left.

"How much cash type profit did we make today, Hokey?" Quick Draw asked.

"Profit? Are you kidding?" Hokey asked, shaking the piggy bank to show a lone penny coming out onto the table. "All the satisfied customers demanded double their money back!"

"This is hopeless..." Dexter sighed. "None of this would've happened if we just stayed in Two Bit, and Dee Dee would even probably still be alive." he then covered his eyes with his hand and let out a small cry.

"And we should teach those no good, ornery Daltons and bullies a lesson!" Kaitlin glared, hitting the table.

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew in, and hit Maxwell in the head.

"Ow!" Maxwell glared before taking the paper airplane. "Hey, guys, we got a letter."

"What's it say?" Og asked.

"To whomever it may concern--" Maxwell began.

"Miss your hometown of Two Bit?" Hokey read aloud as he took the letter. "Want to win it back?"

"Come one, come all, to to a once in a lifetime secret type meeting." Dexter read next.

"Midnight tonight." Baba Looey read next.

"At Last Chance Ravine!" Boo Boo read next.

"Act now or don't delay, signed the Blue Hombre!" Yogi read next.

"And who pray tell, is the Blue Homrbe anywho?" Snagglepuss asked.

"Wait, there's something else too," Lu said. "Og, you read it."

"Mm... And it also says that 'Don't worry about Kevin's gang, we'll help you with them and they will pay for the consequences, signed The Howling Wolves'." Og read aloud.

"The Howling Wolves?" Kaitlin asked.

"I haven't an idea of any of these folks, but I vote we go for this once in a lifetime opportunity." Quick Draw told the others. 

"I'm with you, Queeks Draw!" Baba Looey agreed.

Later that night, they met up outside at midnight like they were asked to.

"Ooh, that Blue Hombre sure picked a creepy place to hold a meeting!" Hokey shivered.

"I just wish he'd show his face so we could get out of this place!" Yogi added.

"I hope that they will hurry!" Maxwell added.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kaitlin teased her brother.

"I'm not scared," Maxwell glared. "You're the one who's scared!"

They soon heard a sound and the two Hartman siblings instantly hugged each other out of fear.

"Heavens to Hallucinations!" Snagglepuss gasped. "What was that?!"

"Look, Queeks Draw!" Baba Looey pointed out as green smoke came from on top of a cliff.

"What the heck is that?!" Dexter asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!" Lu replied.

Suddenly, Huckleberry came out, pure white like a ghost. 

"It's the ghost of Huckleberries Hound!" Baba Looey cried out.

Huckleberry soon moaned and groaned to them.

"Nearest exit: stage outta here!" Snagglepuss cried out.

"Hold on, folks, Huckleberry Hound is no ghost," Huckleberry said as he jumped down to them before wiping his face to show that it was just flour. "I am alive and well."

"Us too." Carolyn and Darryl added as they popped out from behind their uncle.

"Wait a minute... If you're here, then who the heck are the Howling Wolves?" Maxwell asked.

"Impatience isn't a virtue." Mike said as she soon came out at first.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Mike?" Og asked in surprise.

"It's me, Og boy, and I'm still alive." Mike replied.

"Mike?" Lu asked. "You look so... Different..."

"Hey, a lot can change in that time." Mike replied.

"I'll say." Eddy muttered.

Lil glanced at him, but said nothing. Mike soon hugged Lu and Og since they were very close with each other.

"We were so worried!" Lu smiled before looking bashful. "I mean, Og was so worried. I knew that you would be okay."

"Sure you did, Princess." Mike replied.

"Don't twist my words, Mike." Lu glared slightly.

"Relax, huh?" Mike chuckled.

"So, uh, Mike, who are these Howling Wolves you were talking about?" Og asked.

"Ahem..." Mike cleared her throat. "Howling Wolves! Fall in!"

"That's our cue," Eddy replied to the others. "Let's make some cool, dramatic poses!"

Ed and Dee Dee soon fell in together because Mike 'told them to'. 

"You guys are ruining my life!" Eddy complained.

"But Eddy, Mike said to fall in." Ed replied.

"Not literally!" Eddy complained.

"Meet the gang." Mike told Lu and Og.

"Dee Dee?" Dexter gasped.

"Hi, Dexter!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Dee Dee, I thought you got killed or something!" Dexter said.

"Nope!" Dee Dee smiled before hugging her little brother.

"This doesn't make any sense," Maxwell said. "What's with the spooky get-up?"

"I just wanted to see if I could fool you," Huckleberry smiled. "It's all part of my plan to teach them Daltons a lesson. Once before, I asked you for help, and you let me down. I'm gonna ask you one more time! Do it for yourselves. Do it for your friends. Do it for Two Bit!"

"But how do we infiltrate Dalton/Barville?" Hokey asked.

"With a little help from the Howling Wolves and some old friends," Huckleberry said. "Rusty Nails, Pops, Minerva Mink, Yoink of the Yukon, and that farm boy, Ezekiel Farflung."

"And Huck's faithful horsey: Bob." The horse added.

"Well, what do you guys say?" Mike asked.

"We say... All for one!" Yogi began.

"One for all!" Dexter added.

"And everybody for Two Bit!" Everyone then concluded in unison.

"That's what we like to hear!" June beamed.

Everyone cheered as they were getting ready to set up with their plan until they heard a noise which made everyone stop and look around.

"It's a ghost!" Ed panicked.

"I don't think so," Mike said. "Okay, who's there?" she then demanded.

A person came out, appearing to be a female with black hair in an up-do hairstyle with purple eyes. She wore a purple button-up shirt with purple pants, a jacket, boots, and she even had cuffs on her wrists, looking a little rough and she glared at the others.

"Who is she?" June wondered.

"I don't know, but she's good looking." Duncan replied.

Mike came over to the girl. "Uh... Hi..." she then said. "Who are you?" 

The girl backed up from them.

"Whoa, take it easy, we're not gonna hurt you." Mike told her.

"You're probably just like the rest of them." The girl mumbled.

"Who? I promise, none of us will hurt you," Mike told the girl. "Please, just let us help you." 

"They took my brother and he told me to go on without him," The girl huffed. "You're apart of Kevin's gang, aren't you?!"

"If we were apart of Kevin's gang, do you think we would be out of Two Bit trying to get Huckleberry Hound and all these other guys to help overthrow him and the Dalton family?" Mike replied. 

The girl glared at them before looking at them as she could soon see that they were telling the truth. "I guess that's true." she then said.

"Now, tell us," June soon said. "Who are you? Where did you come from? You look like you could use some help." 

"And why do you have pointy ears?" Dee Dee asked before gasping. "Are you a wizard?"

"Dee Dee!" Mike and June scolded.

"I don't know? I was born that way..." The girl glanced at Dee Dee. "Why are your eyes so big?" 

Dee Dee glanced at her for a minute and giggled. "You're funny."

"Anyway... Your name?" June asked the girl, tapping her foot a bit. 

"It's Jayna." The girl soon said.

"The name is Duncan Nelson, babe." Duncan replied before winking to her.

Jayna didn't look interested in him in the slightest.

"Sorry about him," Abby rolled her eyes, pushing her brother back slightly. "My brother has issues."

"Who are all of you?" Jayna asked.

The others then introduced themselves to the new girl.

"Is it true you're going to get rid of Kevin and the Daltons?" Jayna asked.

"I know for sure that we're gonna send those guys packin', and bring the old Two Bit back." Mike smiled. 

"Well, you have to help me and please rescue my twin brother," Jayna told them. "We tried to fight them, but there were just too many of them." 

"Your twin brother, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yes, his name is Zan," Jayna nodded. "They were a bit ruthless against him. Especially the girls... I'm pretty sure they're keeping him and gonna make him go out with them or preform disgusting and unfaithful acts." 

"That's terrible," Justine frowned. "What about your parents? Can't they do anything about this?"

"We don't have any." Jayna sighed.

"You mean...?" Justine asked.

Jayna just nodded in silence.

"Seems to be happening a lot around this town..." Justine then said softly. 

"Actually, we don't live in Two Bit," Jayna replied. "We've been traveling a lot, but that was until Kevin and his goons found us."

"No, I just mean, it seems like everybody's losing their parents around here," Justine said. "Mike lost her parents a long time ago, Justin and I lost mine, and that's just the beginning!"

Jayna gave Justine a small glance. "...Is that supposed to make me feel better?" 

"...No..." Justine then bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Just forget it." Jayna sighed.

"No, you're getting help, and we're going to be that help, and we're gonna get your brother back." Mike told the girl. 

"You mean it?" Jayna asked.

"Sure we do!" Mike replied.

"Besides, what I meant before was that it's that we know what it's like to lose a family," Justine told Jayna. "I was trying to tell you that you weren't alone if you wanted to turn back on us since you don't really know us."

"You're sweet," Jayna said. "I suppose I could help so that I can get Zan out of trouble. He's the only family I have left."

"I'm sure he is." Justine sympathized.

"All right! A new member!" Eddy beamed.

"But first, could you guys get these cuffs off of me, please?" Jayna asked.

Justin soon walked over, making the cuffs hot as lava at first before they turned into black ash and dusted off, allowing him to hold her hands.

"Wow! Thanks. That was amazing." Jayna smiled to him.

"Oh... Uh... Sure... No problem..." Justin blushed sheepishly. "Happy to help." 

Jayna and Justin smiled to each other for a few moments.

"You can let go of my hands now." Jayna told him.

"Right! Heh..." Justin chuckled bashfully as he then let go.

Justine had a small smile to that as if she knew about her twin having a crush on Jayna.

"Okay, so, where are we going?" Jayna asked the Howling Wolves.

"Going back to Two Bit." Mike replied.

Everyone nodded as they got ready.

"So, if you're gonna help out, I don't wanna hear any sexist comments." Mike told Ezekiel.

"Oh, uh, don't worry about that," Ezekiel replied. "Miss Minerva taught me better. Plus I have to save the one I love!"

Mike gave him a slight look. 

"Uh, the city, of course, nothing else, I mean, n-nobody..." Ezekiel said nervously.

Mike blinked and shrugged. "All right, let's head out." She then told her team as it was go time.


	13. Chapter 13

We soon cut back to 'Dalton/Barville' as it now looked like modern day Las Vegas with flashing lights, casinos, dinner theater, Poker, and special saloons. Cindy stood on a stack of phone books and tossed out playing cards to those who were playing as Rusty Nails soon came out with Minerva and they were both singing on stage. Pops handed some special drinks to Stinky and Kevin. Of course, they drank it, causing their heads to explode. 

"Now that's my favorite drink!" Stinky laughed. "I'm the meanest, most rottenest dude in all the west!"

"Hey, don't forget about me." Kevin reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, kid." Stinky said to him.

"Oh, contrare, boys," Minerva said as she came with Rusty. "There's one dude who's even meaner and more rotten than both of you put together."

"Who is it?!" Kevin demanded.

"Just take a look here at this movie clip, and see for yourself," Pops said as he turned on the movie projector. "Hit the lights, Rusty!"

Rusty turned off the lights and the movie projector soon began to show a video of Huckleberry Hound being launched in the rocket like before.

"He came from the past... His goal to punish the lawbreakers for his evil deeds..." An announcer voice said before Huckleberry came out, looking like a ghost. "Evil doers beware, you are about to meet the meanest, rottenest dude who ever faced the Earth, and he's not alive! He's the Ghost of Huckleberry Hound!"

"G-G-Ghost!" Sugar yelped.

"It's that icky Huckleberry!" Finky cried out.

"Duh, but I thought we gave him a rocket ride to the moon!" Dinky said.

"We did, and now he's come back as a g-g-ghost!" Pinky yelped.

"But what about Mike and her lame gang?" Kevin then asked.

"But he's not alone!" The announcer soon proclaimed, showing Mike with her crew. "She's assembled her own team which she calls: The Howling Wolves!"

Kevin then did a spit take from his drink. "They're still alive?!"

"It appears so." Tori replied.

"Pipe down, you guys; it's only a movie," Stinky rolled his eyes. "Besides, there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"YES, THERE IS!" The announcer said in a haunting tone of voice. "It's the Ghost of Huckleberry Hound and he's arriving in Dalton-Barrville with Mike Mazinsky on tonight's midnight train!"

"But there ain't no midnight train!" Stinky glared. 

A ghost train was soon shown on the screen.

"The Midnight Ghost Train..." The announcer said spookily. "Be afraid, be very afraid!" the announcer then laughed darkly as the train came down the tracks.

The others looked scared as some smoke come out the top of the train with Huckleberry's face, smiling evilly at the screen.

"We're going to die!" Tori panicked.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Danielle told her.

"How?" Tori complained. "That ghost is after us and now Mike Mazinsky is coming back into town with that gang of hers. I can't count 'em all, but it looks like there's more of them than there are of us!"

"So? We can take 'em down," Heather said. "We have before and we can do it again!"

"I sure hope so." Tori replied.

The Daltons looked scared straight though from hearing of the Ghost of Huckleberry Hound.

Meanwhile, the others were shown on a set after Huckleberry had been filmed for the villains.

"Well, crew, according to the time table, the villains should be seeing our spooky movie right about now." Huckleberry told the others after checking his pocket watch.

"I'll bet that Shovelchin is hiding and screaming like a little girl." Eddy smirked to himself.

"I just hope the Ghost Train routine gives 'em the creepy crawlies!" Ed smiled as he played with the train marionette.

They all soon heard a train whistle.

"We'll find out soon enough," Huckleberry smiled. "Here comes our choo-choo now!" 

Lu and Og were soon coming down the train tracks with the train.

"All aboard for Dalton-Barrville!" Lu announced.

Og smiled as he pulled the string for the whistle.

"Let's get 'em a beating of a lifetime!" Jo said.

Everyone cheered and got into the train. All but Huckleberry.

"You all right, Huck?" Bob asked.

"Sure thing, Bob," Huckleberry replied. "I'm just thinkin' 'bout somebody special."

"He really loves Aunt Desert Flower." Carolyn said to her brother.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him." Darryl replied.

"Me too." Carolyn added.

Huckleberry sighed as he thought about Desert Flower.

Meanwhile...

"Be patient, Father," Desert Flower smiled to her Chief father. "He said he'd come back."

"I'll give him another half hour, and that's it!" The Chief glared, tapping his foot impatiently.

Desert Flower just smiled and waited for Huckleberry to come back.

It was now time for the final showdown. That night was a dark and stormy night, and the only lights were from Dalton-Barrville as the clock slowly struck to midnight.

"Duh, 11:59!" Dinky panicked. 

"One more minute until the ghost train arrives!" Pinky added.

"And that means the end of the D-D-Daltons!" Finky yelped.

"A-A-And the Cul-De-Sac gang!" Sarah added.

"Oh, no it ain't," Stinky said as he took out his gun. "Because I'm gonna pluck that Huckleberry Ghost's face!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna put down Mazinsky, once and for all!" Kevin added.

"But ya can't pluck a ghost!" Dinky said.

"'Cuz they're already dead!" Minky added.

"You still sure?" Tori asked. "There's so many of them against us... It looks like a lot more, plus some of them aren't exactly human."

"Aw, quiet down," Kevin said. "I can handle this, and I don't wanna hear another word out of ya."

"Are you sure that--" Tori was about to ask.

"Shut up, Tori!" Heather snapped.

"Okay." Tori said.

"I'm just trying to warn you that this might not be so easy." Tori said.

"We said SHUT UP!" Heather snapped at Tori. "If you wanna side with Mike and her friends so bad, then you can leave!"

Tori frowned to that, but soon quieted herself down. The clock soon struck midnight as it was now time for the Ghost Train.

"It's midnight!" Minky cried out.

The rest of her brothers gulped in fear as they saw a train coming.

"The ghost train!" Becky panicked. "It's coming!"

"Please, guys!" Tori begged. "Let's leave town while we still can!"

"Pretty please, please, please, please!" A lot of the others begged.

"My mom always sez you can't trust a bunch of spineless followers." Lee huffed.

"Aw, quit your bawling, ya cry babies!" Stinky glared. "Just leave the ghost of Huckleberry Hound to me, and Kevin here can take on Mike Mazinsky and her new friends." 

A purple-eyed boy with pointed ears and short black hair poked his head out, and soon ran off in the dark as he managed to escape from his prison while the villains got ready for the final showdown. The ghost train stopped at its destination. Even Stinky and Kevin were a little scared. The bad guys soon panicked and shivered nervously. Eventually, the train stopped and green smoke gushed out around them. Kevin and Stinky soon glared until they heard moaning from inside the train, and they all shivered out of fear.

"This is it!" Minky cried out. "The end!"

"I'm scared!" Gwen yelped.

"Me too!" Becky added.

"Hooowdy, Daltons and Kevin's gaaang!" Huckleberry said, coming out in his ghostly form while moan. 

"It's him!" Stinky gasped, dropping his gun in the process. "It's... It's... It's..."

"The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound!" Huckleberry glared with piercing red eyes.

"I... Don't believe in ghosts!" Stinky panicked. "But in your case, I'll make an exception!"

"Man, Og, your new invention is working like a charm." Lu said to her cousin as he helped with the ghostly effects.

"Thanks, Lu," Og replied. "I knew that this would come in handy."

"Any more smoke and I'll be Smokey the Bear!" Yogi chuckled.

"These light bulbs were a bright idea, Kaitlin." Maxwell said to his sister.

"You said it, Max," Kaitlin smirked as she sat in a beach chair with sunglasses and drank some fruit punch. "I do have pretty great ideas, don't I?"

"Sometimes." Maxwell smirked back.

Kaitlin then glared over to her little brother. Maxwell gave an innocent smirk on his face.

"Come on, you two!" Hokey called to Snagglepuss and Bob who did the vocals. "I want chills running up and down their spines!"

The mountain lion and the horse soon made ghostly moan sounds to scare off the Dalton family and the bad guys. The Daltons shivered nervously from Huckleberry's 'ghost'.

"Whatya want?!" Stinky yelped.

"I'm gonna haunt ya for the rest of your life!" Huckleberry threatened.

"No! No! No!" Stinky cried out. "Anything but that!"

"Well, then, maybe we can make a deal," Mike smirked. "You all thought of me as an outsider, but what do you think of this? Me in contact with ghosts!"

"I think I wet my pants." Jonny gulped.

"Eww." Sarah grimaced to that.

"A deal? W-W-Whatever you want!" Stinky's eyes widened. "Just name it!"

"Hand over the golden nugget you Daltons stole from me!" Huckleberry glared.

"Our gold nug--" Minky was about to ask until Pinky covered his sister's mouth.

"Here, just take it!" Finky cried out, taking out the gold piece from his pocket.

Stinky then took it. "One g-g-g-gold nugget, M-M-Mr. G-G-Ghost sir!" he then whimpered before tossing the gold.

The gold nugget soon went flying into Huckleberry's paw.

"Much obliged." Huckleberry replied.

"You got the gold nugget, now we're even, right?" Stinky asked nervously.

"Hmm... What do you think, Huckleberry Hound's Ghost?" Mike smirked.

"Not on his life!" Huckleberry glared as fire soon came out. "I got one more demand!"

"Anything!" Stinky cried out. "Anything at all!"

"You will pay your debt to society and go to jail, and you kids who hang around Kevin will leave Mike alone and anyone she might be friends with, especially away from her Uncle Jess!" Huckleberry demanded.

"Jail?!" The villains replied.

"No ghost can tell the Daltons and the Roaring Tigers what to do!" Kevin snapped.

"YOU WANNA CROSS A GHOST, KEVIN BARR?!" Mike snapped at him.

"S-She's right, Kevin," Becky agreed nervously. "Let's get out of here."

"No way! She's only one person!" Kevin replied. "What can she do?"

"Did you seriously forget that the movie mentioned I have a gang?" Mike replied.

Suddenly, the Howling Wolves came out by Mike's sides, all glaring at the Roaring Tigers.

"I told you guys." Tori said to the others.

"Ugh, shut up, Tori!" Amy complained.

"Hello, Shovelchin, remember us?!" Eddy grinned.

"Nice outfit, Skipper." Kevin smirked, seeing him in a girl disguise before coming up to him, Double D, and Ed.

"Told ya." Eddy mumbled to Mike.

"Wait for it..." Mike whispered to him.

"Who're these? Your lady friends?" Kevin smirked as he came up to the other Eds. "They're pretty hot. Hey, ladies, I run this town."

Dee Dee and June both looked in deadpan that Kevin seemed to think they were actually girls.

"KEVIN!" Gwen and Becky snapped. 

"What?!" Kevin complained.

"I take back what I said about Dee Dee," Jo said to the others. "She is more smarter than Kevin."

"Thanks!" Dee Dee smiled to that.

Jo rolled her eyes from that.

"Kevin, you like US, remember?!" Becky glared.

"I can have more than one girlfriend." Kevin shrugged.

"Wow. Shallow." Mike mumbled to herself. 

"Sorry, but we're not interested." Double D said before suddenly freezing Kevin's feet to the ground.

"Hey, man, what gives?" Kevin glared.

"Surely you remember us, Kevin." Double D remarked.

The Eds took off their wigs and glared at them.

"YOU!?" Kevin glared. "Oh, man, you're all in big trouble now! You dorks aren't supposed to cross the border!"

"Ask us if we care!" Ed glared back before smiling. "How was that, Eddy?"

"Not bad, Ed." Eddy chuckled as he took off his own disguise.

"This is impossible!" Kevin glared.

"Time for the Eds' revenge on you, Shovelchin." Eddy grinned as fire appeared in his hands.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

Eddy threw a fireball at Kevin which hit him on the backside.

"YEOW!" Kevin yelped before slipping since Eddy's fire melted the ice and he then slipped and fell on the puddle.

"Go, Howling Wolves, go!" Mike told her gang. "Get those Roaring Tigers!"

"It's time for a little payback." Jo grinned, cracking her knuckles.

While Mike's gang was handling Kevin's gang, Huckleberry's friends were dealing with The Daltons.

"Let's get outta here!" Stinky told his siblings.

The Dalton family soon ran off while Huckleberry's gang then chased after them.

"They won't catch us! I won't allow it!" Minky cried out.

"Run for your lives!" Stinky told his brothers and sister.

"I helped!" Danielle grinned about the car.

Ashlyn soon tackled her down to the ground.

"Hey, Alejandro, remember me?" Justine glared as she shot the boy with lava coming from her hands.

"Hello, my dear," Alejandro smirked to the shy beauty. "I see that you're alive and well. Now, tell me, how did you survive?"

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about that lava about to hit you in the face." Justin told him.

"Lava?" Maya asked.

Alejandro and Maya looked at each other. "Oh, crap."

Justin and Justine soon flung lava out at the Burromuerto siblings.

"How did you do that?!" Maya complained.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Justine smirked.

"Augh! Quit it!" Alejandro cried out.

"Nope." The Reid twins replied.

The others soon began to chase after the Daltons on horseback.

"Them Daltons can run, but they can't hide!" Quick Draw called out.

"You said it, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey agreed.

"How are you doing this?!" Eva complained as she was attacked by shadows.

"I have my ways." Jo replied.

"Ooh! Let me after her!" Minerva called out as she ran over with a baseball bat. "She hurt my Ezekiel and Yoink for no reason!"

"Be my guest, but I get second dibs for right after you." Jo smirked to the female mink.

"Fair enough!" Minerva replied. "It's bad enough she drove away that Beth Gadon girl! She means the world to Ezekiel!"

"Uh, eh, that's okay, Miss Minerva, no one needs to hear anymore!" Ezekiel said nervously.

"Beth? Beth the farm girl?" Duncan asked as he held Jacques into a headlock.

"...Yes..." Ezekiel revealed while blushing and sighing.

Duncan soon began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Ezekiel asked.

"You LIKE that geeky girl?!" Duncan asked. 

"Love is love, I ain't picky, plus she's really nice to me." Ezekiel defended.

"That's kinda funny." Jacques laughed.

"Ah, hush, nobody asked you!" Duncan glared before giving the male Ice Dancer a wedgie.

"You laughed too!" Jacques cried out.

"Ah, whatever," Duncan said. "Who asked you?"

"Like your friends: no one." Abby chuckled as she messed with Josee.

"I bet you guys hurt Cindy too in that case," Maxwell glared. "The only girl I've ever loved!"

"And what if we did?" Anna Mae asked.

"You're gonna deal with me!" Kaitlin glared. "His protective older sister!"

"Wow, thanks, Kaitlin." Maxwell said.

"You're my brother, I'm not a monster," Kaitlin smiled to him, patting him on the head, and soon tackled down Anna Mae. "DIE!"

Anna Mae screamed as there was a cartoon fighting cloud between them.

"Hm, not bad." Mike said.

"Oh, yeah, my sis has a lot of rage packed in." Maxwell said to the tomboy.

"This don't look good." Lee said to herself. Then two pair of hands grabbed her and she looked over to see May and Marie glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but ya've forced us to do this." Marie glared.

"Hey, I'm your sister, you can't do this to me!" Lee cried out.

"Oh, yeah?! If you really cared about us, would you do THIS?!" Marie glared, lifting up her eye patch to show a black eye, flipping up some of her blue hair to show she was beaten by Lee.

"Or this?!" May added as she lifted up her shirt to reveal a scar that was across her back.

Lee looked like she was about to say something and May and Marie soon took their anger out on their sister.

"You're pretty popular, huh?" Lil asked Mike.

"Eh, I don't know about being popular." Mike shrugged modestly.

"Seems like it." Lil replied.

"Eh," Mike shrugged. "I don't care about popularity like most people do."

"I wish I was popular sometimes." Lil said.

"Meh." Mike shrugged.

"This looks bad; I better get out of here." Heather said to herself as she backed away and tried to sneak out of there.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked her.

"Away from here, what does it look like? Now be quiet." Heather said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tori asked.

"Just stay here. What else?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"You're just gonna abandon all of us so you can save yourself?!" Tori asked.

"I guess sometimes the truth hurts." Heather said, walking away from the brunette girl.

"Wait a minute! It was you!" Jayna soon realized.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"You're that same girl who took my brother!" Jayna glared.

"I don't know what you mean." Heather replied.

"But I do." A voice said.

Heather and Jayna turned to see someone running up to the purple-eyed girl before hugging her.

"Zan! You're okay!" Jayna said in relief.

"Yeah, no thanks to her!" Zan smiled to her before glaring at Heather.

"So, that's Jayna's brother, huh?" Justine smiled. "He's kinda cute."

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jayna said to Zan.

"I could say the same thing about you." Zan smiled to his sister.

"That's so beautiful." Eddy sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

Jayna and Zan soon glared to Heather together.

"Oh, you're both scaring me," Heather said, mockingly. "What can you do?"

"Uh, do you think we should?" Jayna asked Zan. "You know... I mean..."

"Hey, you saw what those other people are doing," Zan pointed out. "It might be a good idea."

"I think so too, I just wanted to make sure it would be fine with you," Jayna smiled. "It won't work unless we're together." 

"What are you two blabbing about?!" Heather complained.

"Shall we?" Jayna asked her brother.

"Let's." Zan nodded with a grin.

"What? WHAT?!" Heather demanded.

"Wonder Twins powers activate!" The two called out.

"Form of a bucket of water! ...Just to be annoying." Zan smirked, turning into a bucket of water, splashing onto Heather.

"Hey! What the?!" Heather complained.

"Shape of... A constrictor!" Jayna added, turning into a snake and wrapping herself around Heather, tightly so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Hey! Let go!" Heather cried out. "I can't breathe!"

"She's amazing." Justin smiled as he saw that.

"Oh, you wanna be let go?" Jayna replied. "Okay!" she then suddenly slithered out of Heather's way and bumped her, turning back to normal, against the Daltons as they drove away from Huckleberry and his friends.

"Let's go back to our house," Minky told her brothers. "We'll be more safe there!"

"They'll never find us here!" Pinky added.

They soon rode into their home which was also their hideout. Sky soon saw Ding in a cage and came to help him out, and the two hugged once she did and his tail wagged, feeling very happy to see her.

"That's what they think." Huckleberry smirked, pulling up the rope to reveal that the hideout was actually a backdrop and the Dalton family was now in the state prison together.

"We did it!" Carolyn and Darryl cheered. "We beat the Daltons!"

The others began to dragon Kevin's gang to be sent to jail as well.

"My mother's on the Town Council, she won't allow this, Ed, I'm telling Mom, I can't believe you guys are--" Sarah ranted.

"SHUT UP, SARAH!!!" The others snapped at her.

Sarah blinked and her hair was blown back.

"Told ya that you shouldn't have messed with us, Shovelchin!" Eddy beamed.

"You shut up too!" Kevin glared.

"Why don't you all shut up?" Mike replied. "Your story's over and this is the final chapter for you all."

"That's my Mike." A voice said before everyone turned to see that it was Mike's uncle, Jess.

The villains gasped in fear, especially the Daltons.

"I-I-It's Jess Harper!" Stinky gasped. "The ex-gunslinger!"

"That's right, and I don't wanna see you guys comin' outta there unless your sentence is finished or else you'll have to answer to me!" Jess glared as he put an arm around Mike.

The Daltons gulped in fear and hugged each other.

"S-Sure! Whatever you say!" Pinky said.

"You did a great job, Mike," Jess smiled. "I know that my sister would be proud of you."

"Aw, thanks, Uncle Jess." Mike smiled back.

Later on, The Mayor and The Governor were there, shaking hands with The Hounds and Mike's gang, even taking pictures of them. There was a fuss among the people who witnessed a wonderful experience together now that Two Bit was free and safe again at long last. Maxwell happily spun Cindy about before they smiled to each other since they were reunited along with everyone else.

"On behalf of the people of California, I wanna thank you for finally capturing the Daltons and Kevin's gang!" Wendell smiled, shaking hands with Huckleberry as he stood with his daughter, Lu.

"It's been my pleasure, Mr. Governor," Huckleberry smiled back. "I couldn't have done it without my favorite niece and nephew, Carolyn and Darryl, especially those kind folks, Mike Mazinsky and Lil DeVille, and not to mention, the help of our friends."

"We're famous now." Eddy smirked to the others.

The Eds' parents were then there and gasped in shock as they saw that their own sons were still alive.

"My baby is alive!" Jessica beamed.

"Oh, Eddward, stand up straight when you pose heroically." Anna said.

"Oh, they're alive, I knew they would be okay." Samuel smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" The Eds called out and soon ran to their respective parents.

"My baby, oh, my baby boy!" Jessica gushed as she cried while hugging Eddy. "I was so worried about you."

"Mom! I can't breathe!" Eddy gasped.

Jessica cooed while hugging Eddy.

"And people wonder why I have issues." Eddy sighed to himself.

"Son, I'm glad that you're okay," Tony said. "Your mother and I were so worried."

"I missed you guys too," Eddy said. "We were fine though. We met a nice Indian Compound, and they called me Fire Dragon and Ed and Double D Ice Tiger and Blade Warrior."

"That's my boy!" Matt smiled proudly to Ed.

"Yes... Quite." Angelia replied.

"Did you remember to be polite and behave while you were down with the Indians?" Anna asked her son.

"Yes, Mother, but I've kept thinking about you and Father every day." Double D reassured.

It was a very happy moment for the Eds. First they reunited with their girlfriends and now with their parents.

"Excuse me, Mr. Huck? Can I have your autograph?" Mike Believe smiled as he came up to the blue hound dog with a book.

"Why sure, little fella," Huckleberry smiled, taking the book and going over to the state prison. "Oh, Daltons?"

"Whatya want now?" Stinky glared.

"I believe you guys owe Uncle Huck his free complimentary pen." Carolyn said to the bad guys.

"Duh, he remembers it..." Dinky said as he handed the pen over to the blue dog.

"Of course he does." Minky muttered.

Huckleberry smiled and soon signed the book for the young boy, handing it back to him. "There you go, little feller," he then said. "Now, do you know what moral is of this here story is?"

"Always take the trip to Tahiti instead of a free pen?" Mike Believe replied.

"Well, that's true, but also 'crime does not pay'." Huckleberry advised.

The pen soon gushed out ink onto his face which made some of the others laugh.

"Well, I can't wait to tell the others back home what happened." Lil smiled.

"Uh, you don't have to go now, do you?" Mike asked. "I mean... You could stay a bit longer?"

Lil paused to think about it. "I guess I could stay for a little while..." she then said. "What could happen without me, right?"

"And what about the rest of you guys?" Mike asked as she looked over to the rest of the Howling Wolves gang. "Aren't you going back into Two Bit?"

"Well, of course we are, after those villains are taken care of," Duncan said. "I feel we might not hear from them in a while."

"I'm just glad you and your sister didn't end up in jail this time." Mike smirked.

"Hmph." Duncan rolled his eyes slightly.

"Are you gonna come back then?" Nazz asked Mike.

"Yeah, what about you?" Eddy added.

"Well, I suppose I could come back for a while," Mike said. "Mostly to see Uncle Jess, Slim, and Andy. Not to mention Jen and Jamie."

"Mike's coming home!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"And how about you?" Mike asked the jockette. "Are you going back to Two Bit with us? I know I promised that you could go back to wherever you came from."

"I guess I could," Jo replied. "I mean, you guys did help me."

"So are you done with being the dark and mysterious type?" Duncan smirked.

"Wanna test me?" Jo narrowed her eyes. 

"Easy." Mike warned Jo.

"Tell him to take it easy," Jo said. "You can all be my friend as long as you don't piss me off all the time."

Dee Dee smiled and pulled the Jockette into a hug as she cheered, "New friend! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Ease up with the hugging, Ballerina." Jo told her.

"Okay." Dee Dee smiled.

"What about you two?" Mike soon asked Zan and Jayna. "How about you come back to Two Bit with us?"

"Well, I guess there wouldn't be anything wrong with that." Jayna smiled.

"Yes!" Justin said out of instant excitement.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, I mean... Welcome to the team." Justin said sheepishly.

"Well, thank you." Jayna smirked from that.

Everyone soon got ready and began to ride off back home to Two Bit.

"Well, looks like our troubles are over, gang!" Yogi smiled.

"Let's head on home to Two Bit!" Quick Draw added.

Huckleberry suddenly stopped his horse. "I'm afraid that's one trip I'm gonna haveta miss." he then told the others.

"What do you mean, Señor Huck?" Baba Looey asked the blue hound dog.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Maxwell added.

"I got me a wedding to attend: my own," Huckleberry smiled before waving to them. "You fellers take care now."

Everyone soon waved back to him.

"That's right, we should go with him." Carolyn agreed.

"Yes, we must." Darryl added.

"Giddy-up, Bob!" Huckleberry smiled to his horse and soon rode off against the moonlight with his horse as his niece and nephew soon followed after him.

The rest of the group then headed back to Two Bit for a celebration.


	14. Chapter 14

At long last, it was now time for the final chapter.

"And so, after thwarting the dastardly Daltons and Kevin's cul-de-sac kid gang, our heroes went their separate ways," The narrator informed. "Snagglepuss went out for Broadway and became the toast of the town!"

We are soon shown a theater playhouse which had the showing of Snagglepuss on a Hot Tin Roof.

"Alas, poor Yogi! I knew him well!" Snagglepuss cried as he acted on stage with Jasmine Banks before the crowd applauded them.

"He's not bad, but I might be just a little bit better." Jasmine whispered to herself with a smirk.

"Quick Draw had became the new Sherieff in Two Bit along with Baba Looey as his faithful deputy." The narrator informed.

Quick Draw and Baba Looey were sitting in chairs, relaxing themselves.

"Another peaceful time of day in the Old West." Quick Draw smiled to his little buddy.

"Mayor Hokey opened up the first used covered wagons dealership!" The narrator informed as the wolf was shown right there.

"Hiya friends, Hokey Wolf here," Hokey smiled, talking like a car salesman. "And have I got a bargain for you!"

"This should be interesting." Sky said as she stood with her little sister, Jessie, and Ding.

"Along with Boo Boo, Yogi Bear returned to Jellystone Park, pilfering picnic baskets and proved himself to be..." The narrator began.

Yogi and Boo Boo sat behind a bush with a picnic basket, taking out a honey cake.

"Smarter than the average bear!" Yogi smiled.

"Look at the bears! Look at the bears!" Kaitlin and Johnny Test pointed out as Cindy and Maxwell appeared to be having their own picnic.

"Also, finally, Maxwell got to spend some time with the love of his life." The narrator said as Maxwell found a flower and put it into Cindy's hair.

"You got that right." Maxwell smirked.

Cindy smiled and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

We then cut to Two Bit where Duncan and Abby were running away from Skarr.

"Come back here with my gold!" Skarr demanded.

"Duncan and Abby were still as rebellious as ever even though they both helped save the town." The narrator continued.

"You think we'd ever give up pranking?" Duncan smirked.

"Not a chance!" Abby laughed.

The narrator let out a rather disgruntled sigh from that. "Oh, well, at least people are back home where they belong." he then said.

June, Mike, and Dee Dee smiled as they hung out with the Eds again just like old times, though with a few differences.

"As for Huck, he married Desert Flower." The narrator then said.

"I do!" Desert Flower beamed as the Chief married his daughter and new son-in-law together.

"I do!" Huckleberry smiled before kissing his bride.

"And the two lovebirds settled in on a quaint country farm." Bob smiled.

"Where they raised g-g-g-goats and p-pigs!" Porky Pig added.

"And a family!" Desert Flower smiled, carrying a baby blue puppy as she sat with Huckleberry and their other children, another blue puppy boy and a yellow puppy girl.

"And we all lived happily ever after!" Huckleberry smiled back.

"Wait a minute! Wait! Wait! The story isn't over yet!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" The narrator soon asked. "Who said that?"

A blue-haired girl was soon riding into Two Bit. Lil was hanging out with Mike's family after meeting and being introduced to them. Everyone looked at the blue-haired girl as they didn't know who she was.

"Frida Suarez?" Lil asked.

"Lil! You gotta come back home!" Frida said, taking out a wanted poster of the one called Dead-Eye Plankton with his own gang of villains. "It's gone chaotic down there! We need your help against Dead-Eye Plankton, he's taking over the town!"

Eddy looked over to the blue-haired girl with hearts in his eyes.

"What?!" Lil asked.

"There's no time!" Frida told Lil. "We'll take you to our hideout!"

Lil looked back over. "I guess I have to go now."

"How about I help you?" Mike offered. "You helped me save my home, I should help you save yours."

"I guess that couldn't hurt." Lil replied.

"But Mike, you just got back to Two Bit!" Jen told her sister.

"You guys can wait a bit," Mike said. "I shouldn't be gone too long. You know Uncle Jess has trained me ever since I was old enough to hold a gun."

"Wait," Eddy said. "I want to come too!"

"Is that okay?" Mike asked the blue-haired girl.

"It's fine! We have to hurry though!" Frida replied.

"Okay, uh... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Mike asked.

"Frida." The blue-haired girl replied.

"Frida, right," Mike replied. "Okay then, Frida, let's go!"

Frida, Eddy, Mike, and Lil headed to Slime City where Lil and Frida lived, and thus, another new chapter had begun.

To Be Continued...


End file.
